Demons In The Dark
by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz
Summary: TRADUCCION: Bella Swan tiene un secreto. Algo pasó que le cambió la vida para siempre. Abandonando su hogar en Arizona con su madre, Bella se muda de vuelta con su padre a Forks. Pero ¿qué tan lejos puede estar de su pasado hasta que su pasado la alcance?
1. Prefacio

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de imma vampire. Espero que les guste, y deje muchos reviews.**

**Prefacio:**** Bella POV**

"¡Bella, te juro que será divertido!" rodé mis ojos.

"James dudo seriamente eso." Dije suavemente. Sus ojos afilados se posaron sobre mí.

"Vamos. Todos van a estar ahí. Quiero ir." Dijo enojado, sus ojos tornándose más oscuros. Temblé ligeramente.

"Bien." Me di por vencida. Sonrió de una forma misteriosa. Me giré y miré a la ventana. Iba a tener que terminar con él pronto. No podía aguantarlo más. Cuando comencé a salir con James él era de alguna manera normal. Ahora tenía cambios de humor, aleatorios y violentos que siempre me dejaban preguntándome si estaba segura. Él, por supuesto nunca ha puesto una mano sobre mí, pero siempre me he preguntado si lo hará algún día. Odiaba vivir con ese miedo constante.

Miré hacia arriba para comprobar que ya habíamos llegado a mi casa.

"Te recogeré a las siete." Dijo suavemente. Asentí; Me giré para verlo y alcancé a ver una parte de la persona de la que me enamoré dos años atrás. Un artista, dañado por el trauma pero muy dulce y cuidadoso para dejar mostrarlo. Me sonrió cálidamente antes de que la dura mascara reapareciera. Me giré y salí del auto rápidamente. "Siete." Repitió. Asentí y cerré la puerta antes de correr hacia la puerta. Pude escuchar el ruido de su motor alejándose y suspire.

"¿Bella?" Miré hacia arriba para ver a mi madre y a Phil en la cocina.

"Hey." Dije lanzando mi mochila en el primer escalón. Escuché pasos en el suelo y me giré para ver a mi madre viéndome.

"¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?" Preguntó ligeramente. Me encogí de hombros.

"La escuela fue la escuela." Ella asintió.

"¿Vas a salir esta noche?" Asentí lentamente.

"James quiere ir a una fiesta." Mi mamá se mordió el labio. No era la mayor admiradora de James, o de las fiestas a las que asistía. "Estaré bien mama, lo juro." Sonrió y asintió. Tomé mi mochila y me dirigí arriba para comenzar mi tarea.

A las siete en punto el timbre sonó. Bajé las escaleras y saludé a James antes de que entrara. "¿Lista?" Preguntó. Asentí. Se giró sobre sus tobillos y comenzó a caminar hacia su carro. Me metí silenciosamente y prendió el motor. El camino estuvo lleno de un incómodo silencio.

Cuando llegamos, James inmediatamente se volvió posesivo sobre mí. Puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me jaló a su lado. Un hombre tropezó fuera de la puerta principal, ebrio, y me sonrió. El pobre niño no obtuvo la oportunidad. James le gruñó al niño y comenzó a juntar sus puños. El chico se puso blanco y se marchó. James me jaló hacia dentro. "Mantente lejos de los chicos." Me gritó. Asentí débilmente. "Y de aquellas chicas que te meten en problemas."Asentí conteniendo un suspiro. Así que iba a ser una de _esas _noches. James asintió y me besó en la mejilla antes de ir en busca de sus amigos.

Anduve rondando sin sentido alguno por unos minutos, nadie se atrevió a tocarme. Era como una plaga andante. Suspiré y finalmente subí las escaleras. Miré alrededor y finalmente encontré un cuarto vacío. Sonreí y me escabullí adentro. Me quite mis tacones y me recosté en la cama. Aunque James me hubiera hecho venir, no podría hacer que me gustara. De pronto me encontraba divagando hasta que me quedé dormida.

Me desperté cuando escuché un golpe. Me senté algo adormilada. Me fijé y vi a James dando vueltas por la habitación. Estaba ebrio. De repente sentí pánico. James nunca se emborrachaba en las fiestas.

"¿James?" pregunté dudosa. Me miró como su fuera un pedazo de carne.

"Bella." Su voz era rasposa y sus palabras sonaron ligeramente mal pronunciadas.

"James creo que debería llevarte a casa." Dije gentilmente. El gruñó.

"De ninguna manera. Me voy a quedar aquí. Contigo." Dijo caminando hacia la cama. Comencé a ponerme de pie pero él me empujó por los hombros para que me quedara sentada. Comencé a sentir más pánico.

"¿James?" Mi voz sonaba temblorosa. Él se rió, una risa profunda.

"Bella, tan pura e inocente." Dijo suavemente trazando un dedo en mi mejilla. Reprimí un escalofrío.

"James, detente. Estás ebrio." Dije suavemente. Fue incorrecto lo que dije.

"¿¡Como te atreves a decirme que hacer!?" Gritó dándome una cachetada. Me arrojó en la cama por la fuerza de su golpe. Lo mire con sorpresa. Necesitaba salir de ahí…

Sentí como se hundía la cama cuando él se subió sobre mí. "Vamos Bella. Hora de jugar mi juego."

Renee POV

Han pasado cuatro semanas desde la última vez que vi a Bella sonreír. Ella había estado bien desde esa fiesta. Pero ahora ella estaba distante, fría. Casi sin vida. Le pregunté que si que le pasaba pero ella solo se encogió de hombros.

"Solo me siento un poco mal mamá." Me dijo con una voz fantasmal. Tal vez no debí creerle tan fácilmente. Dejé de insistir después de eso. Parece que dejó de salir con ese horrible de James. Nunca entendí que fue lo que Bella vio en él. Era grosero, arrogante y un poco raro. Me estremecí de tan solo pensar en esa mirada fría cuando se enojaba.

Pero nunca esperé que Bella tomara su ruptura tan mal. Casi estaba catatónica. Me pregunté si quedaría más espacio en su interior para que cambiara. "Mamá," Dijo entrando en la cocina. Bajé mi taza de té y mi libro.

"¿Si, Bella?" Ella se mordió en labio y se abrazó a sí misma con sus brazos.

"Me quiero mudar a Forks." Sentí como mi quijada caía.

"¿Como Bella?" Ella asintió.

"Quiero mudarme con mi papa. No me puedo quedar aquí más. Todo me recuerda a él." Asentí comprendiendo.

"Bueno nena lo superarás eventualmente. Solo dale un poco de tiempo." Dije suavemente. Ella asintió, lentamente.

"Lo sé, pero hasta que lo supere, no quiero estar aquí." Mordí mi labio.

"Si estás segura." Ella asintió. "Llamaré a Charlie entonces. Tu hermano estará feliz de verte." Un intento de sonrisa pasó por su cara antes de que asintiera de Nuevo y se fuera de vuelta arriba. Respiré profundamente y tome el teléfono.

"¡Duraznos amarillos!" Fruncí el ceño ante la contestación de mi hijo.

"Hola Emmett, soy yo." Esperé por una fracción de segundo.

"Oh hey mamá. ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo está Bella?" Tomé un respire profundo.

"¿Está Charlie ahí? Necesito hablar con él." Escuché un crujido y a Emmett gritar antes de que Charlie tomara el teléfono.

"Renee? ¿Está todo bien?" Me mordí el labio

"Charlie, ella quiere ir a vivir contigo." Dije lentamente. Podía ver prácticamente la sorpresa en la cara de Charlie.

"Oh, bien ¿Por qué?" preguntó despacio. Me encogía de hombres, deseando que pudiera verme.

"No lo sé. Rompió con su novio de casi tres años y ahora es un complete desastre. Solo quiere irse lejos." Podía escuchar la vacilación de Charlie. "No te preocupes. Ella no sera ningún problema. Es una Buena niña." Le aseguré. Escuché un suspiro pesado.

"Claro que está bien por mí. Me encantaría pasar más tiempo con ella y se que va a querer ver a Emmett de Nuevo. ¿Cuándo viene?" Sonreí tristemente.

"Iré a buscar el vuelo de esta semana." dije.

"Muy bien Renee. Solo llámame si algo más pasa." Dijo suavemente. Sonreí.

"Lo hare. Adiós Charlie." Colgué y fui a la sala. Moví el ratón de la computadora y entré a internet. Traté de no verlo como que estaba perdiendo a una hija, sino como que estaba ganando más tiempo con mi esposo.

**Necesito que me digan se de verdad les gustó ¿ok? Dejen Reviews por favor.**


	2. 1 Hogar

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de imma vampire. Espero que les guste, y deje****n muchos reviews.**

**Capítulo 1: Hogar**

Estaba lloviendo cuando llegué a Port Ángeles. Salí del avión abrazándome fuertemente. Me estaba congelando. Miré alrededor y vi a un hombre alto y musculoso parado a la distancia. Sonreí suavemente al ver a mi hermano. Cuando me acerqué me abrazó muy fuerte. "¡Bella! ¡Te extrañé mucho! No te volverás a ir de mi lado otra vez." Dijo poniéndome de vuelta en el piso. Me reí. Era un sonido vació.

"También te extrañé Em." Sonrió. Ya me sentía mejor. Sabía que si alguien podía hacerme sentir mejor, ese sería Emmett. Me giré para mirar a papá. Me abrazó incómodamente con un brazo.

"Hey Bells. De verdad te extrañamos." Dijo suavemente. Le sonreí.

"también los extrañé chicos." Dije siguiéndolos a la parte donde se recogía el equipaje. Emmett tomó mis dos maletas de la banda y caminó hacia afuera.

"¡Asi que Bella!" me giré hacia Emmett. Estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "¿Qué dices de ir a ver a tu hermano mayor patear algunos traseros en el futbol?" No se lo pude negar, especialmente con toda la emoción y esperanza en sus ojos.

"Está bien Em. Suena grandioso." Su sonrisa se expandió más, si era posible, mientras subía mis maletas al carro.

"Me sentaría en el fondo pero no encajo muy bien." Dijo con vergüenza. Me reí, complacida de escuchar un poco más de vida en mi risa. "¿Asi que, recuerdas a toda la banda?" Preguntó sonriendo. Fruncí en ceño.

"¿Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y Edward? Claro que me acuerdo. No soy retrasada." Emmett se rió.

"Okay, solo comprobaba. Bueno aquí te va una pequeña actualización. Jasper y Edward están en el equipo conmigo. Alice es una animadora. Si puedes creerlo. Tratamos de convencer a Rosie pero comenzó a pelear así que la dejamos en paz. Creo que no te haremos probar, tú sabes, porque no puedes caminar en una superficie plana sin caerte. Eso de nuevo, puede ser divertido…" Lo mire mientras que su voz se iba desvaneciendo.

"No voy a ser animadora." Le gruñí. Él se rió y levantó sus manos en forma de rendición.

"Okay bien, veamos. Oh! Estoy saliendo con Rosalie. Lo sé. ¿Puedes creer que finalmente la conquisté?" Preguntó sonriendo. Me reí. Él había estado loco por Rosalie desde primer día que la vio en primer grado. "Y Jasper y Alice todavía están saliendo." Dijo rodando sus ojos, sonreí. Jasper y Alice se declararon como pareja cuando Jasper estaba en Segundo y Alice en primero. Creo que hablaban en serio. "¿Entonces, estas emocionada se volver?" preguntó emocionado. Asentí y de verdad estaba emocionada. No era solo un escape, sino una oportunidad de reconectarme con las personas que más quiero.

Antes de que me diera cuenta ya estábamos en casa. Iba a tomar mis maletas cuando Emmett me vio. "Ni de broma Bella." Dijo tomando las pesadas maletas facilmente, le sonreí.

"Rosalie debe ser Buena para ti. Te estás volviendo todo un caballero." Bromeé, él sonrió y se metió en la casa. Me guió hacia mi vieja habitación y puso las maletas en el suelo.

"Muy bien Bells. Cámbiate y luego nos vamos." Dijo sonriendo. Asentí y me giré hacia mis maletas. Saqué un vestido de lana, grueso. Era color borgoña y me llegaba por debajo de las rodillas. Tenía correas gruesas y azules. Saqué una blusa de manga larga azul y me la puse antes de ponerme el vestido también. Sonreí al ver qué bien se veía la combinación de colores. Moví la ropa y encontré una maya de color negro opaco. Me los puse, sin caerme y sonreí., satisfecha. Me coloqué un par de botas negras de tacón. Los tacones eran pequeños por lo que no los contaba como en la categoría de daño mayor. Tomé un sombrero que me recordaba a la vieja Inglaterra, también me llevé un abrigo negro. Saqué mis guantes negros y una bufanda roja y me mire de Nuevo en el espejo. Debería considerar usar maquillaje, pero no me quería molestar. Asentí y bajé las escaleras donde Emmett se estaba comiendo una barra energética.

"Wow, luces linda." Dijo sonriendo, yo fruncí el ceño.

"¿My formal para el futbol?" Negó con la cabeza.

"Nah, te vez bien, pero" Frunció el ceño. "Déjame ver debajo del abrigo." Lo miré y lo golpeé con mis guantes.

"Vivirás, tengo una blusa de manga larga debajo de todo." Dije sonriendo, me respondió con una sonrisa también.

"Cool cats! (Es una expresión que no supe traducir, la dice varias veces, así la voy a dejar) ¡Vamos!" gritó, saltando hasta la puerta. Era raro ver a un hombre saltar la puerta pero de alguna manera, tenía sentido. Lo seguí hacia afuera a un jeep enorme. Rodé los ojos.

"Me encanta que pienses que voy a ser capaz de subirme a esto sin una escalera." Dije sarcásticamente. Emmett sonrió y me levantó facilmente. Le sonreí y me senté. Abroché mi cinturón de seguridad mientras que él se subía y arrancaba el motor.

Cuando llegamos al campo, Emmett me ayudó a salir. "Te puedo apuntar a Alice y Rosalie pero después me tengo que ir a preparar." Dijo sonriendo.

"Ve, puedo encontrarlas yo." Dije suavemente empujándola. Sonrió y me besó en la frente.

"De verdad me allegro que hayas vuelto Bella." Le sonreí a mi persona favorita en todo el mundo.

"Si Em, yo también. Ahora, ve a alistarte." Asintió y comenzó a correr.

Caminé alrededor de la multitud, que no era muy grande, para buscar a alguien que reconociera. Eventualmente la multitud comenzó a hacerse más grande y me puse a buscar un asiento. Me senté en el centro justo detrás de las bancas, los chicos ya estaban en el campo. Sonreí mientras Emmett giraba para mirarme y me saludaba con la mano emocionado. Le devolví el saludo, vi como una chica rubia, y le piernas largas me miraba, se sentaba a unos cuantos lugares lejos de mí. Rápidamente giré mi atención de su mirada amenazante. La multitud estaba a punto de explotar y vi a Emmett trotar hacia el campo, detrás de él venían dos hombres de su misma estatura. Ambos tenían su casco puesto por lo que asumí que eran Jasper y Edward. Miré a las porristas y vi a una chica muy pequeña y hábil saltando por ahí. Miró a la chica rubia y saludó con la mano. La rubia me sorprendió contestando el saludo y mirándome, me mandó otra mirada sucia. La pequeña duendecillo me miró y frunció el ceño. Genial, estoy aquí menos de dos horas y ya tengo enemigas.

El juego fue intenso. Parecía que ambos equipos podían ganar solo veinte yardas antes de ser interceptados y que el otro equipo tomara el control. Al final, Emmett hizo un touchdown ganando el juego, 3-6. La multitud se volvió loca mientras que un maestro anunciaba a los ganadores por un micrófono. Podía escuchar la voz saliendo de las bocinas.

"¡Emmett Swan, ese fue el mejor touch down!" Le sonreí a mi hermano y él me guiñó el ojo.

"Ese fue para mi chica, Bee." Dijo guiñando de nuevo. Me reí y corrí por el campo. Me atrapó mientras saltaba para abrazarlo. Me abrazó y me giró alrededor.

"¡Emmett eso fue asombroso!" grité, no me había sentido tan emocionada desde hace tiempo. Él solo sonrió.

"¡Ese fue para ti pequeña!" Dijo besando la parte superior de mi cabeza.

"Emmett Jonathan Sawn!" Ambos temblamos ante aquel tono. Me giré para ver a la rubia alta mirándonos.

"¡Rosie bebe!" llamó, trató de abrazarla. Ella lo golpeó.

"¡Nada de Rosie nena! ¿Quién demonios es ella?" Preguntó apuntándome con su dedo con perfecta manicura. Estaba en shock. ¿Rosalie? Se había vuelto completamente deslumbrante. De pronto la pequeña duendecillo estaba detrás de ella. Solo pude asumir que era Alice Cullen. Me miró curiosa. Dos hombres musculosos y altos vinieron también. Uno de ellos tomó a Alice y la abrazó. Jasper. Wow, él también se puso lindo. Me giré para ver al otro hombre y me quedé sin aliento. Estaba esculpido perfectamente, como un dios griego. Sus ojos verdes eran brillantes y tenía una hermosa sonrisa jugando en sus gruesos labios.

"Hola." Dijo suavemente. Sentí como mis mejillas se prendían y de pronto Alice jadeó. Me giré para verla sonriendo suavemente.

"¡Oh por Dios no puedo creer que seas tú!" Gritó abrazándome. Me reí y le devolví el abrazo. Se separó y examinó mi atuendo. "Te vez linda. ¿Quién te puso esto?" debería sentirme ofendida pero no lo estaba.

"Un amigo de casa." Ella asintió y sonrió. "¿Entonces qué fue lo que me descubrió?" Pregunté suavemente. Alice rió y me apretó las mejillas con la mano. Me reí y rodé mis ojos. Rosalie, Jasper y Edward todavía me estaban dando miradas extrañas. "Supongo que no la memoria de todos es sacudida por una sonrojada de mejillas." Dije sonriendo. Vi de pronto la cara de entendimiento de Jasper, mientras me abrazaba.

"¡Oh Wow!" dijo riendo. "Quien pensaría… Wow." Le sonreí.

"Gracias a ti también." Sonrió y volvió a poner su brazo alrededor de Alice. Le sonreí a Rosalie y a Edward.

"Apuesto a que Rosalie lo descubrirá al final." Dijo Emmett sonriendo. Me reí.

"No, estoy segura de que será Edward." Dijo Alice sonriendo. Como si hubiera adivinado Rosalie jadeó.

"¡NO!" Gritó. Me giré hacia ella, sorprendida. Corrió hacia mí y me abrazó fuertemente. Ese fue un abrazo marca Emmett. "¡Estás en casa! ¡Estás en casa!" Gritó, saltando de arriba a abajo. Nunca creí ver el día donde la calmada y genial Rosalie Hale estuviera saltando arriba y abajo de emoción. Se giró hacia Emmett y le pegó en el brazo. "¿Por qué no me dijiste?" Le gritó. Emmett tenía una sonrisa tímida. Me giré hacia Edward. Me estaba mirando en shock. Tuve la sensación de que sabía quién era todo el tiempo.

"¿No hay un abrazo para tu mejor amiga?" Pregunté suavemente. Sonrió y me abrazó con sus fuertes brazos.

"Bella, ¿de verdad eres tú?" Preguntó enterrando su cara en mu cuello. Asentí y él se separó para verme. Solo sonrió y me abrazó de nuevo.

"Si, Si Okay. Los saludos cariñosos se acabaron. ¿Podemos ir a comer ahora?" Emmett lloriqueó. Todos nos reímos y asentimos. Los chicos se fueron a los vestidores y Alice se fue danzando para cambiarse también. Rosalie se giró hacia mí.

"Lo siento mucho por lo de antes. Es solo que me pongo, bueno, loca cuando otras chicas coquetean con Emmett, creí que eras una de sus admiradoras, a él le gusta jugar con ellas." Dijo disculpándose. Me encogí de hombros.

"Te comprendo totalmente. Definitivamente tienes la aprobación de la hermana menor." Dije sonriendo. Ella sonrió y me abrazó.

"De verdad te extrañé Bella." Dijo suavemente, yo sonreí.

"También te extrañé. Ha pasado tanto." Dije meneando mi cabeza. Ella sonrió.

"Cuéntame. Aunque creo que Alice está planeando una noche de chicas así tendremos toda la noche para hablar de eso." Dijo sonriendo. Asentí lentamente. ¿Debería contarles mi más grande y oscuro secreto? No. Pero se enterarán tarde o temprano, ¿cierto? Preferiría que fuera después. Ahora era tiempo de recordar, no de pánico.

Eventualmente todos volvieron. "¡Vamos a comer!" Emmett dijo saltando a su auto. Rodé los ojos. Rosalie caminó y se subió al auto con él. Me giré ara ver a Alice caminando hacia un Porsche Amarillo.

"Bella ven conmigo." Dijo sonriendo. Asentí y la seguí a su carro. Ella sonrió de vuelta y prendió el auto. Estaba sorprendida por el sonido que hizo al prender. "¡Mamá y papá estarán muy contentos de verte!" Dijo retorciéndose. Me reí y me relajé en mi asiento. Estábamos en la mansión de los Cullen cuando menos lo pensé. Alice se estacionó en seguida del Volvo plateado de Edward y sonrió. "Edward maneja más rápido, soy más lenta que él y después va Emmett que es el más lento." Dijo sonriendo y yo me reí.

"No lo dudo en lo más mínimo." Alice sonrió y me sacó del auto. Me jaló a los escalones de la entrada.

"¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Miren lo que encontré!" dijo sonriendo. Estaba sin aliento y me reí.

"Alice, cariño ¿No es otro gato perdido o sí? Sabes que no tenemos tiempo para una masco…" La voz de Esme se fue desvaneciendo mientras salía de la cocina. Se sonrojó ligeramente. "Oh, Lo siento querida. Soy Esme." Dijo mientras apretaba mi mano. Sonreí, ¿de verdad había cambiado tanto? Solo habían pasado siente años. Wow, parece que sí.

"Hola Esme." Dije sonrojándome. Ella sonrió.

"Sabes Alice, ella me recuerda a Bella. La forma en la que esa chica solía sonrojarse." Me puse más roja por sus palabras y ella se congeló en su lugar. Se giró de nuevo a mí y me miró por un momento antes de gritar de emoción. Si, Esme Cullen era muchas cosas, pero no una gritona. Puso sus brazos a mí alrededor y me apretó fuerte. "¡Oh Bella estás en casa!" Estaba de hecho llorando. Sentí mis propias lágrimas en respuesta. "¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedarás?" preguntó, yo sonreí.

"Hasta que decida mudarme a Arizona de nuevo." Esme sonrió radiante y me abrazó de nuevo.

"Edward, querido. Ve a traer a tu padre de su estudio. Vamos a tener una cena especial esta noche."Me sonrojé.

"Oh por favor no se molesten por mí." Dije suavemente. Esme solo negó con la cabeza.

"Tonterías. No es molestia alguna. Ahora ustedes chicos solo relájense. ¿Todavía te gustan los raviolis?" Preguntó sonriendo, yo sonreí también.

"Solamente si tú los preparas." Esme sonrió y se fue rápido dentro de la cocina. Me senté en el sofá, exhausta. Tal vez pretender ser normal iba a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba.

Me senté en silencio mientras que todos a mí alrededor hablaban sobre la escuela. Estaba agradecida de que no exigieran información sobre mí todavía. Carlisle bajó y me dio un tierno abrazo. Le sonreí. Él era como un segundo papá para mí. Estaba encantada de verlo de nuevo.

"¡La cena está lista!" Esme nos llamó. Todos entramos al comedor enorme. Los ocho nos sentamos a la mesa. Me senté entre Edward y Rosalie.

"Bella, ¿qué fue lo que te hizo decidir venir para acá?" Jasper preguntó una vez que todos estuvimos sentados. Ah así que estaban esperando a que estuvieran todos para responder algunas preguntas. Sonreí suavemente y me limpié la boca con la servilleta.

"Ya era tiempo." Mentí, todos asintieron.

"Cuéntanos acerca de tus amigos. ¿Novios?" Alice preguntó impaciente. Me puse rígida ante la mención de novio. Noté que Edward y Emmett también. ¿Emmett sabía? ¿Le contó a Edward? Me giré hacia Alice.

"Tenía unos amigos. Ninguno tan cercano como ustedes chicos. Pero amigos suficientes. Tuve un novio pero acabamos de terminar." Dije rápidamente.

"¿Cuál era su nombre?" Alice preguntó emocionada. Me aclaré la garganta y traté de lucir más cómoda de lo que me sentía.

"James." Dije lentamente.

"¿Tienes una foto?" Negué con la cabeza y me giré para ver a Esme.

"Esme, estos raviolis están mejor de lo que recordaba. Muchas gracias." Dije cambiando el tema. Ella se vio confundida por el cambio de conversación pero reaccionó y asintió.

"Gracias Bella. Solo estoy contenta de que estés en casa." Sonreí en forma de agradecimiento.

La cena se pasó rápido con algunas preguntas dirigidas a mí. Después de eso, traté de ayudar con los trastes pero Esme no me dejó.

"No querida, no vas a lavar esos platos. ¿Por qué no vamos a la sala?" Dijo poniéndome a su lado. Me senté y bostecé ella sonrió disculpándose. "Lo siento; Sé que puedo ser algo molesta cuando estoy emocionada. ¿De dónde crees que lo sacó Alice?" dijo en broma. Me reí suavemente.

"Si no te molesta creo que me iré a la cama." Dije bajito, Esme asintió.

"¡Claro querida! ¡Claro! Solo déjame saber si necesitas algo." Dijo poniéndose de pie. Besó mi frente y me fui a las escaleras. Subía al Segundo piso y mecánicamente abrí la puerta de la izquierda. Entré y me deshice de mis zapatos antes de escalar la cama y taparme con el edredón dorado. Suspiré, esto es mi hogar.


	3. 2 Como en Casa

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de imma vampire. Espero que les guste, y dejen muchos reviews.**

**Capítulo2: Como en casa**

Escuché unas risas que fueron las que me despertaron. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Quién se estaba riendo y por qué sentía un cuerpo presionado en mi espalda? El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de mí. Oh no. No esto. No de nuevo. Abrí mis ojos y salté de la cama, chocando con una figura alta. Miré hacia arriba para ver a Jasper, Emmett, Alice y Rosalie mirándome. Alice y Rosalie se estaban tapando la boca con sus manos. "¿Qué están hacienda chicos?" Susurré. Miré de vuelta a la cama para ver a Edward recostado, aun dormido. Oh. Entonces era él con quien desperté. Oh. Miré alrededor hasta Alice. Estaba tratando, y falló, en esconder su risa.

"Bella debiste ver tu cara." Emmett susurró, riendo. Rodé mis ojos, tratando de calmar el ritmo acelerado de mi corazón.

"Si, si. Solo salgan de aquí." Dije sacándolos a todos de la habitación.

"¡Pero queríamos hablar!" Alice reclamó. La fulminé con la mirada.

"No hablo hasta que estoy bien y lista. Y estaré bien y lista cuando me despierte apropiadamente. Así que adiós." Dije cerrando la puerta de la habitación con seguro. Suspiré y me giré para ver a Edward sentándose en la cama, sobándose la cabeza. "Hey," Dije suavemente. Miró hacia mí y sonrió.

"Hey. Encontraste mi cama anoche." Sonreí débilmente.

"Un hábito." Admití. "Espero que no te moleste." Dije suavemente. Él sonrió, su sonrisa torcida y negó con la cabeza.

"Como los viejos tiempos." Sonreí.

"Como los viejos tiempos." Acepté. Caminé hacia la cama y me senté, haciéndome bolita a su lado, viéndolo a la cara. Él sonrió.

"¿Dónde has estado?" Preguntó. Me encogí de hombros y me congelé. De pronto sentí una ola de nauseas a través de mí. Me pare y corrí hacia el baño y vomité en el excusado. Escuché ruidos detrás de mí y sentí como mi largo cabello era retirado de mi rostro. Vacié mi estómago hasta que no pude más. Suspiré y le bajé al baño. Me giré hacia Edward quien me guió hasta el lavabo. Me alcanzó un cepillo de dientes y lo tomé sin hacer preguntas. Me senté y lave mis dientes por un buen rato, hasta que no pude sentir u oler el vómito. Enjuagué mi boca y me paré. Me sentía mejor. "¿Estás bien?" Edward preguntó suavemente. Asentí.

"Lo siento, no sé qué fue lo que me pasó." Dije en un tono bajo. Él sonrió lentamente, pero no llegó a sus ojos.

"¿Quieres que bajemos para buscar algo de comida?" Asentí. Estaba muy hambrienta. Mientras salía del baño me di cuenta de todo lo que había corrido para llegar al baño a tiempo. Sonreí y me giré para ver a Edward.

"¡Mira todo lo que corrí sin caerme!" Dije emocionada. Edward se rió y rodó sus ojos.

"Lo note. A parte de estar asustado y preocupado, estaba impresionado." Sonreí y salí por la puerta. Tan pronto como estuve fuera me tropecé y comencé a tambalearme. Dos fuertes brazos me sostuvieron, pulgadas antes de golpear el piso. Sentí que me levantaban y me giré para agradecer con una sonrisa a Edward. "Si, como en los viejos tiempos." Dijo bromeando, sin quitar sus brazos de mi cintura. Se sentía bien estar en sus brazos y eso me asustó.

"¡Edward! ¡Bella! ¡Desayuno!" Alice gritó. Sentí que Edward me soltaba y me separé de él suspirando profundo. Cálmate Bella. Solo respira. Me apresuré a llegar abajo tan rápido como pude sin caerme. Caminé a la cocina y sonreí. Olía increíble. Todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, comiendo panqueques. Tomé el mismo asiento de la noche anterior y también Edward.

"Bella. ¿Cómo dormiste?" Esme preguntó amablemente. Sentí como mis mejillas se ponían rojas.

"Bien, gracias." Susurré. Podía escuchar a Alice y Rosalie riendo. Golpeé alguna de sus piernas y se callaron las dos.

"¿Y qué tienen planeado para este día?" Carlisle preguntó sonriendo. Todos nos miramos entre sí, sonriendo.

"¡Quiero llevar a Bella de compras!" Alice gritó.

"Quiero enseñarle a Bella como reparar un auto." Rosalie dijo asintiendo.

"Quería hablar con Bella acerca de libros." Jasper sugirió.

"¡Quiero llevar a Bella a patinar!" Emmett gritó.

"Quiero que Bella descanse hoy." Edward dijo en alto. Se escuchó sobre todos. Lo miré y fruncí el ceño. Él solo asintió. Sabía que no iba a salir de ésta. Demonios. Desearía que no me hubiera visto vomitar. Aunque era lindo tenerlo ahí.

"¿Descansar? ¡Que! ¡Eso no es divertido!" Emmett y Alice protestaron.

"De hecho chicos, no me siento muy bien. Pero tan pronto como mejore prometo que haré todas esas cosas con ustedes. Excepto tú Emmett. Solo quieres llevarme a patina para verme caer." Dije apuntando a mi hermano mayor con el dedo. Fingió una cara de inocencia que no me creí. Todos los demás se rieron.

"¿Quieres ir a recostarte?" Edward preguntó. ¿De verdad lucía tan enferma? Asentí despacio y me puse de pie. Él levantó nuestros platos y se puso de pie.

"Creo que me voy a recostar. Sigo muy cansada." Dije suavemente. Todos asintieron y Alice puso mala cara. "No te preocupes Ali. Estás en mi lista." Ella sonrió mientras subía las escaleras hasta la habitación. Entré al baño de Edward y me miré frente al espejo. Levanté mu vestido y acaricié y estómago plano. Tomé un suspiro profundo y luché contra las lágrimas que querían salir. Me bajé el vestido y me moví a la cama. Suspiré. Me dormí con el vestido la noche pasada. Me fui al closet de Edward y saqué un pantalón de deporte. Me quité mi maya y me puse el pantalón. Después saqué una de las playeras de Edward y me la puse después de sacar mi vestido y mi blusa de manga larga. Suspiré, eso se sentía mucho mejor. Me giré hacia la cama y me acomodé debajo de las cobijas. Como los viejos tiempos.

Me desperté poco tiempo después. Se escuchaba música suave y fruncí el ceño. Me levanté algo adormilada. "¿Cómo te sientes?" Miré alrededor y encontré a Edward el su sofá negro mirando a la computadora. Sonreí lentamente.

"Mejor, gracias" El asintió y regresó a su trabajo. Me puse de pie y me estiré. Lo vi mirarme con sorpresa. Miré hacia abajo para descubrir que aun traía su ropa puesta. Sonreí tímidamente y lo miré. "Lo siento, esto es más cómodo que mi vestido." Dije sonriendo. El sonrió y asintió.

"Está bien Bella." Me dirigí al baño y me lavé los dientes.

Cuando volví Alice estaba ahí. "¡Hola Bella!" Dijo saltando y abrazándome. Sonreí.

"Hey Alice." Se hizo a un lado.

"¿A donde fue tu ropa?" Dirigí mi mirada hacia el closet. Ella sonrió. "Bueno por más que me guste tu atuendo, no creo que a Emmett o a tu padre les gustaría." Me sonrojé de un color carmesí y ella sonrió.

"Alice, no seas mala." Edward dijo poniéndose se pie. Sonreí para agradecerle.

"Creo que me vestiré entonces." Dije tomando mi ropa.

"No lo hagas. No te preocupes. Llamé a Charlie. Vamos a tener una noche de películas y ya que faltan dolo unas horas para la noche, ¿Por qué no te quedas así?" preguntó sonriendo. La fulminé con la mirada.

"Bien." Resolplé. Ella sonrió y me sopló un beso antes de salir danzando de la habitación. "¿No te cansas de una bola de energía interminable como hermana?" Pregunté girándome para mirar a Edward. Él se rió y negó con la cabeza.

"Te acostumbras. Lo prometo. Claro que haberte ido por siete años no ayuda, es como si volvieras a empezar." El sonrió asintiendo y yo gruñí.

"Genial, justo lo que necesitaba." Él rió por lo bajo mientras me sentaba a su lado en el sofá. "¿Y cómo has estado?" pregunté suavemente. Él se encogió de hombros.

"Bien, eso creo. No me había dado cuenta de cuánto te extrañé hasta que apareciste la otra noche." Admitió. Sonreí suavemente y asentí.

"Si, sé a lo que te refieres."

"¿En serio?" Preguntó suavemente. Fruncí el ceño y lo miré.

"Claro que sí. Edward eres mi mejor amigo. Lo has sido desde el jardín de niños. La peor parte de mudarme con mi madre a Arizona, aparte de perder a la mitad de mi familia, fue perderte a ti. Tú eras mi roca. Estaba completamente fuera de mí en Arizona. Me tomó tres años para estar bien realmente sin ti, y aun así no me sentía completamente bien. Te necesitaba más de lo que creía." Admití. Él estudio mi cara por un momento y me dejé sonrojar ante su mirada.

"Siento mucho que pasaras por eso." Él finalmente susurró. Me encogí de hombros. "Pero si te hace sentir mejor me sentí exactamente igual, solo que nunca encontré la forma de estar bien." Dijo suavemente. Mis ojos se toparon con los suyos y sentí que mi corazón se sacudía. Sus ojos eran tan hermosos, tan claros. Justo como eran cuando éramos niños. "Creo que Alice estaba a punto de darse por vencida en mí." Lo dijo como broma pero pude escuchar la seriedad en su voz.

"De verdad lo siento mucho." Dije suavemente. Él sonrió de una forma débil.

"No es tu culpa." Dijo simplemente. Negué con la cabeza.

"Tengo una idea." Me miró y tomé aire profundamente. "No me iré. No te dejaré si tu no me dejas." Susurré la última parte. Instantáneamente mi sonrisa torcida preferida apareció en su cara. Cuantas noches soñé con esa sonrisa y ahora, ahí estaba, mejor de lo que me la pude imaginar. Esa sonrisa torcida, yo sé que solo me dejaba ver a mí.

"Creo que acaba de hacer un trato Miss Swan." Dijo sonriendo. Le sonreí de vuelta. "Ahora estás atrapada conmigo." Bromeó y yo reí.

"Edward, no hay otra forma en la que me gustaría estar." Me sonrojé ante mi comentario. Wow, ¿de verdad eso acaba de salir de mi boca? Edward solamente sonrió y se puso de pie.

"¿Tienes hambre?" Sonreí y asentí. Se estiró y tomó mi mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie. "Te vez algo mareada. ¿Estás segura de que estás bien para caminar?" Asentí y caminé un paso. Temblé y casi me caí pero él me atrapó, de nuevo.

"Oh, bien, um gracias." Dije sonrojándome de un rojo brillante. Edward se rió y me tomó en sus brazos. Jadeé por la sorpresa y me agarré fuertemente de su cuello. "Edward ¿qué estás haciendo?" dije con voz temblorosa y él solo se rió.

"Bella, esto es más seguro que tú tratando de enfrentar las escaleras sola." Dijo sosteniéndome más fuerte contra su pecho. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

"Edward, te vas a lastimar. Bájame." Le ordené. Él sonrió.

"Bella, me siento ofendido. ¿Crees que no te puedo bajar cargando por las escaleras?" negué con la cabeza.

"Dudo que puedas incluso medio camino. Ahora, bájame antes de que te lastimes." Edward se rió.

"Bella, ¿Cuánto quieres apostar a que te puedo bajar, subir y volver a bajar sin caer?" preguntó, yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

"Te apuesto la manejada a la escuela." Frunció el ceño. "Si puedes hacerlo, puedes manejar. Si no puedes, yo manejo el Volvo." Dije en un tono triunfal, él rió.

"Es un trato." Y con eso comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Cuando llegamos al final comenzó a subir, llegó al Segundo piso y comenzó a bajar otra vez. Ni siquiera estaba respirando con dificultad o sudando. Entre cerré mis ojos mientras caminaba hacia la cocina y me ponía sobre una silla. Tenía una sonrisa en su cara pero no dijo nada. Me paré de la silla y me dirigí al refrigerador. Abrí la puerta y suspire. Nada sonaba bien en estos momentos. Entonces vi algo que si me apetecía. Agarré el frasco y sonreí.

"¿Pepinillos?" Edward preguntó, sorprendido y yo asentí. "Pero tu odias los pepinillos. Siempre los has odiado." Me encogí de hombros tratando, y fallando, de abrir el frasco.

"Tengo antojo de pepinillos ahora." Dije alcanzándole el frasco. Le quitó la tapa sin esfuerzo, lo fulminé con la mirada. "Gracias." Dije rotundamente. Él sonrió y vio como pescaba un pepinillo en el frasco y me lo comía. Sabía asombroso. "Edward, de verdad. Tienes que probar esto. Está muy bueno." Dije meneándolo en su cara. El rió y negó con la cabeza.

"¡Ew, de ninguna manera!" Dijo riendo.

"Edward." Grité. Se rió más fuerte y negó con la cabeza. No sé porque pero estaba determinada a hacer que probara el pepinillo. Brinqué frente a él y sostuve el pepinillo en frente de su boca. "Solo una mordida. Pruébalo." Le dije suavemente, poniendo mi cara mejor cara triste que pude fingir. Suspiró y rodó los ojos pero mordió el pepinillo. Sonreí victoriosamente. Fue justo en ese momento en el que me di cuenta de que estaba presionado contra su cuerpo. Me hice para atrás con un paso, no me gustaba lo cómoda que me sentía. La cara de Edward se torció y corrió al fregador a escupir el pepinillo. Comencé a reírme con ganas, estaba doblada de la risa. Vi como Edward lavaba su boca con agua y se giraba hacia mí riendo.

"Eso fue la cosa más asquerosa que he probado jamás." Dijo riendo. No podía controlar mi risa. Me calmé tan pronto como vi la cara de Edward volverse blanca, excepto por su sonrisa estúpida y el brillo en sus ojos.

"Edward, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Pregunté retrocediendo lentamente. No dijo nada mientras se acercaba a mí. Me giré y corrí fuera de la cocina gritando. Fui transportada cuando Edward me atrapó y volamos hasta el sillón. Aterrizamos con un sonido alto y Edward sobre mí. No sentí su peso sobre mí aun así, solo el calor de su cuerpo, radiando hacia mí. Sonrió antes de comenzar a hacerme cosquillas en mis costados. Comencé a reír y gritar.

"¡Me rindo!" Lloriqueé entre risas. "¡No más!" Rogué. Estaba riendo tanto que las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas. Edward se detuvo y me sonrió.

"¿Vas a obligarme a comer más cosas desagradables y a reírte de mí?" Dijo bromeando. Tomé aire profundamente y sonreí.

"Probablemente." Él se rió de nuevo y me hizo cosquillas otra vez.

"Eso luce divertido." Edward y yo levantamos la vista para ver a Alice sonriéndonos. Edward rodó sus ojos a Alice y se alejó. Me levanté de prisa y me alejé de Edward, en caso de que no hubiera terminado de hacerme cosquillas. Le mandé a Alice una mirada de agradecimiento y ella sonrió.

"¿Así que, qué película veremos ésta noche?" pregunté notando que Rosalie y Emmett venían bajando las escaleras.

"Orgullo y Prejuicio." Alice dijo sonriendo y yo le respondí con una sonrisa también.

"¡Amo esa película!" Dije emocionada. Alice sonrió y bailó hacia la cocina.

"Voy a ayudar a Jasper con las botanas." Dijo antes de entrar.

"¡Oh hey Alice trae los pepinillos!" Llamé. Ella se detuvo y me miró. Me encogí de hombros. "He tenido ansias de pepinillos." Dije mirando lejos de sus ojos que en todo se fijan. Rosalie y Emmett se sentaron en el sillón para dos y sonrieron.

"Así que enana, ¿Quién te atacó?" Emmett preguntó sonriendo.

"¿Cómo?" Pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

"Tu cabello es un desastre y te escuchamos gritar." Rosalie dijo sonriendo. Los fulminé con la mirada a ambos.

"Si, gracias por venir a rescatarme." Emmett se encogió de hombros.

"Cuando quieras, exigente." Sentí que el sillón se hundió cuando Edward se sentó a mi lado. Puso una cobija sobre mí y sonrió. Puse el resto del cobertor sobre él y tome su mano.

"Como en los viejos tiempos." Susurré. Él asintió sonriendo.


	4. 3 Viejos Amigos, Nuevos Enemigos

**Capítulo 3: Viejos amigos, Nuevos enemigos.**

El lunes, me desperté sintiendo nauseas. Corrí al baño y vomité. Oh Dios espero que esto no dure mucho. Me senté y tiré de la cadena. Me giré al lavabo y comencé a lavarme los dientes. Cuando terminé vi el reloj. Eran apenas las seis con quince minutos. Prendí la regadera y me metí. El agua caliente se sentía genial en mi espalda y sonreí.

Me bañé rápido y corrí al vestidor. Para cuando terminé ya eran las siete. Bajé las escaleras y desayuné. Escuché a Emmett bajar las escaleras y sonreí. "¡Buenos días Bella!" me dijo y yo le sonreí.

"Buenos días Emmett." Preparé un plato con panqueques y se lo di. Sonrió antes de tragarse toda la comida.

"¿Estás lista para ir a la escuela?" preguntó. Me encogí de hombros y me detuve. Eso trajo de vuelta las nauseas.

"Más o menos ¿Por qué? ¿Debería estar preocupada?" Emmett sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

"No. Pero si alguien te causa problemas, sabes dónde encontrarme." Dijo seriamente. Asentí y sonreí.

"Muy bien." Comimos en silencio por un tiempo más. "¿Dónde está papá?" Pregunté. Emmett le echó un vistazo al reloj.

"Oh él se va desde las seis treinta." Dijo asintiendo.

"Oh." Me levanté para lavar los trastes cuando sonó la puerta. Fruncí el ceño y terminé de enjuagar antes de ir a abrir, ahí se encontraba mi mochila. Abrí la puerta y sonreí, ahí estaba Edward parado sonriéndome.

"¿Lista para irnos?" Preguntó suavemente. Asentí. Vi detrás de él que llegaba un BMW rojo. Vi a Rosalie en el asiento del conductor rodando sus ojos.

"¡Em! ¡Ya llegó Rose!" Grité. Lo escuché brincando las escaleras antes de llegar a mi lado.

"Muy bien Bells. Recuerda lo que dije." Dijo besando mi frente. Asentí y seguí a Edward a su carro.

"¿Nerviosa?" Preguntó. Me encogí de hombros para quitarle importancia.

"Si." No tenía caso mentirle a Edward. Me conocía muy bien.

"No lo estés. Te prometo que no me separaré de ti. Creo que tenemos las mismas clases." Dijo sonriendo y yo sonreí también.

"Bien." Dije antes de sentarme en los cómodos sillones de piel. "¿Así que Alice y Jasper no se van contigo?" Pregunté curiosa. Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

"Dicen que soy muy gruñón en la mañana. Prefieren a Rosalie y Emmett." Dijo sonriendo. Yo me reí.

"¡Muy gruñón en la mañana! ¿Qué no conoces el café?" Él sonrió.

"Imagino que tiene el mismo efecto."Yo me reí.

"Wow, de verdad que extrañé mi hogar." Edward sonrió.

"Me alegra."

Llegamos a la escuela con una velocidad inhumana. Fulminé a Edward con la mirada, quien solo se encogió de hombros. Él se bajó del auto y antes de que pudiera abrir mi puerta, él ya estaba abriéndola, ayudándome.

"Gracias" Dije sonrojándome. Él asintió y tomó mi mochila del suelo del carro. Estiré mi brazo para tomarla pero él me pegó dulcemente y quitó mi mano.

"No, ya la tengo." Dijo regalándome mi sonrisa torcida favorita. Mi mente se quedó completamente en blanco y fruncí el ceño. Wow, ¿Cómo hace eso? "¿Lista?" Preguntó. Asentí y lo seguí hacia nuestra primera clase. Primero teníamos ingles con el señor Mason. Me senté con Edward en uno de los escritorios y miré alrededor. Reconocí a algunas personas del partido de Futbol, pero no a muchos.

"¡Edward!" Una voz alta y chillona gritó. Vi a Edward desanimarse ligeramente. Miré hacia arriba para ver a una chica rubia, delgada, alta y con mucho maquillaje en su cara. "Edward ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?" Preguntó subiéndose en el escritorio. Edward se hizo para atrás con obvia aversión y se encogió de hombros.

"Perfecto." Dijo mirándome. Yo le sonreí. Entonces fue cuando la chica me miró.

"Disculpa. ¿Eres nueva?" preguntó, yo asentí.

"Si." Frunció el ceño.

"Edward, es muy dulce de tu parte dar caridades y ayudar a la niña nueva. Sabes, él está lleno de esa generosidad." Dijo mofando. Asentí despacio. Vi como giraba su cuello y sonrió con una sonrisa que ella debió pensar, era seductora. Lucía algo estreñida para mí.

"Lauren, ¿te puedes mover por favor?" Edward dijo gentilmente. Pude ver el coraje en sus ojos. Lauren sonrió.

"Claro Edward. Dime, ¿Qué vas a hacer ésta noche?" preguntó levantando sus senos. Él la fulminó con la mirada.

"Va a estar en mi casa." Dije tomando su mano. Pude sentir que comenzó a calmarse inmediatamente. Lauren me fulminó con la mirada.

"Seguro que tienes muchas agallas niña nueva." Dijo siseando. Yo sonreí.

"No tienes idea." No estaba de humor para lidiar con esta bruja. Solo quería que se fuera. Se puso de pie, aun mirándome. "Bien Edward, Te veré luego." Balbuceó, presionando la mejilla de Edward con sus manos. Se giró sobre sus pies y se fue. Fulminé con la mirada a Edward y después comencé a reír. Él me sonrió.

"Gracias, ella es Lauren Malory. ¿La recuerdas?" Asentí, riendo.

"¿Cómo podría olvidarla?" Edward se rió. "Oh Dios se ha vuelto algo zorra." Susurré. Edward se rió.

"Si, podrías decir eso. Me acosa. A veces me saca de quicio." Admitió. Sonreí.

"No te preocupes, ahora me tienes a mí." Dije acariciando su brazo. Él sonrió.

"Sí, ahora te tengo."

Las clases se pasaron rápido. Todas parecidas a la anterior. Edward era un imán para cada una de las chicas de la escuela. Estaba nerviosa, al principio, preocupada de que le gustara alguna de ellas. Pero él rechazó a cada una, así como a Lauren. Para la hora del receso era la mujer más odiada entre las mujeres. Edward tomó mi mano mientras entrábamos en la cafetería. "No te preocupes. Todo va a salir bien." Susurró en mi oído. Le sonreí y me encaminé a tomar mi almuerzo. Edward terminó tomando una gran charola llena con una gran variedad de comida. Pagó, por más que protestara, y nos fuimos a sentar a una mesa donde estaban Emmett, Alice y Jasper hablando. Rosalie se sentó con nosotros y sonrió.

"¿Así que, como te ha ido en tu primer día de clases?" Rosalie preguntó. Yo me encogí de hombros.

"Creo que soy la mujer más odiada de la escuela. Por las chavas." Murmuré. Todos rieron y me sonrojé.

"Bella, no dudo que lo seas en estos momentos." Emmett dijo riendo. Lo fulminé con la mirada. Él solo se rió más fuerte. Suspiré y me giré hacia la comida que Edward había comprado. Tomé una tira de zanahoria y la mordí. No sabía muy bien. La puse de vuelta en la charola y busqué algo más. Ah, sandía. ¡Y pepinillos! Tomé el pepinillo y le sonreí a Edward quien rodó los ojos.

"¿Cuanto crees que dure esta etapa?" dijo bromeando. Me encogí de hombros. Tenía una idea, pero no pensaba decirlo en voz alta.

"Quien sabe Romeo." Dije sonriendo. Cuando éramos niños, me gustaba decirle Romeo a Edward. Parecía encajar con él por todas esas jóvenes que tenía a sus pies. Alice rió y volví la atención a mi pepinillo.

"¿Romeo? ¿Todavía?" Preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Yo asentí.

"Aun sigues haciendo que las chicas caigan a tus pies." Me reí. Él rodó los ojos. Escuché que alguien se aclaraba la garganta y subí la mirada para ver a Mike Newton parado detrás de mí. Me giré y le sonreí.

"Lo siento tu acabas… ¿Eres Bella Swan?" Preguntó. Asentí y él sonrió. "¡Sabía que eras tú! ¿Cómo has estado?"Preguntó emocionado. Se sentó a mi lado y yo me pegué más a Edward.

"Bien Mike." Dije secamente. Él sonrió.

"Wow, te ves asombrosa. ¿Han sido como cuantos? ¿Cinco años?" Preguntó.

"Siete." Edward dijo sin rodeos. Mike parpadeó y fulminó con la mirada a Edward.

"Oh, hey Cullen." Dijo con una mirada de odio.

"Newton." Dijo con una voz igualmente seca. Miré entre los dos y suspiré.

"Mike, sin nos disculpas. Estaba de hecho diciéndole algo importante a mi familia." Dije dándole la espalda.

"Oh. Está bien, supongo que te veré luego Bella. Es bueno tenerte de vuelta." Dijo poniéndose de pie. Asentí, sin mirarlo. Esperé hasta que Alice asintió y luego suspire profundo.

"Dios, sigue tan insoportable como hace siete años." Gruñí.

"Al menos no trató de besarte." Rosalie se rió.

"Otra vez." Murmuró Alice. Las fulminé con la mirada.

"Los beneficios de estar en casa." Dije sarcásticamente. Todos rieron y sentí a Emmett darme una palmada en la espalda.

"No te preocupes enana. Si ese Newton te da problemas, tu solo dinos a uno de nosotros." Dijo asintiendo. Sonreí.

"Gracias, Em. Lo haré." Terminamos el almuerzo con una pequeña charla, no quedándonos en un solo tema por mucho tiempo. Muy pronto la campana sonó y Edward y yo nos pusimos de pie para ir a nuestra siguiente clase, Biología.

"Voy al baño" Murmuré mientras caminábamos en el pasillo. Edward asintió y se apoyó sobre la pared fuera del baño para esperarme.

"Te esperaré aquí." Sonreí y me deslicé dentro del baño. Caminé hacia el lavabo y me rocié la cara con agua fría. He estado combatiendo las nauseas todo el día.

"Así que, Bella." Me congelé. Esa voz alta y chillona que solo podía pertenecer a una persona. Miré al espero para ver a Lauren sonriendo. Estaba fulminándome con la mirada.

"Hola Lauren. ¿Finalmente me reconociste?" Pregunté sonriendo. Ella solo continuó mirándome.

"¿Quién pensaría que llegarías a convertirte en una cualquiera?" Dijo irónicamente. Evité reírme. Esto iba a ser gracioso.

"Oh perdón Lauren. ¿Me estás hablando a mí o al espejo?" Pregunté inocentemente. Ella de pronto se cambió a un color rojo por lo furiosa que estaba.

"¿Te crees muy especial no? Solo porque hayas convencido a Edward de que es conveniente mantenerte a su lado por ahora no significa que te vaya a mantener por siempre. Digo, mírate. No es posible que te mantenga siendo él tan bello." Dijo mofando. Sentí una gran burbuja de coraje mientras encontró la parte débil en mi armadura. Ella sonrió. Escuché una risita detrás de ella y me giré para ver a una chica de cabello café largo y ondulado y ojos cafés, dulces.

"¿Jessica?" Pregunté, olvidándome momentáneamente de las palabras groseras de Lauren. La chica asintió con una mirada fría. Estaba sorprendida. Jessica y yo éramos a migas antes de irme. Claro, antes, ella tampoco le hablaba a Lauren. "¿Entonces es así como va a ser?" Pregunté despacio. Jessica asintió firmemente. Suspiré con desaprobación y negué con la cabeza. "Esto está por debajo de ti Jess. Eres mejor que esto." Dije en dirección a la salida. De pronto la mano de Lauren hizo contacto con mi mejilla. Y sentí como quemaba un rasguño que ocasionó con sus uñas. Me tambaleé hasta el lavabo sorprendida. Ella estaba enfadada.

"¡Tú pequeña ramera! Mantente alejada de mi novio." Dijo muy sorprendida para hablar. Ella sonrió y se giró para salir. Rápido me escurrí fuera después de ellas para ver a Edward esperándome. Miró una vez hacia mi cara y se apresuró para llegar a mi lado.

"¡¿Qué pasó?!" Demandó, tomando mi rostro en sus sedosas y tibias manos. Me encogí de hombros y levanté un dedo hacia mi mejilla. ¿Estaba sangrando? No olí la sangre así que supuse que estaba bien. Sentí el rasguño en mi mejilla y me estremecí. Rodé mis ojos. "Bella ¿Qué pasó?" Edward preguntó calmadamente. Podía notar el coraje en sus ojos.

"Lauren me dijo que me alejara de su novio." Dije riendo. Vi los ojos de Edward volverse furiosos y tomé su cara en mis manos antes de que actuara irracionalmente. "Edward. Estoy bien. Ella solo estaba declarando líneas enemigas. Muchos amigos viejos, nuevos enemigos." Dije suavemente. Edward frunció el ceño triste. Me presionó contra su pecho dulcemente.

"Lo siento Bella. Sé que es difícil." Me encogí de hombros ligeramente como pude y él me soltó. "Andando, hay que ir a clases." Dijo tomando mi mano. Me sentía seguro con él. De pronto no me importó si estaba caminando hacia una jaula llena de leones, estaba con Edward y estaba segura.

La escuela comenzó a tener un aspecto borroso en un ritmo rápido. Era casi lo mismo. Miradas celosas de chicas y miradas lujuriosas de los chicos. Un niño, incluso se acercó y trató de tomarme por la cintura. Nunca había gritado tan fuerte en mi vida. Edward estuvo ahí en un segundo y el pobre niño mojó sus pantalones del miedo. A parte de eso, la escuela se mantuvo tranquila. Eso fue, hasta que Edward comenzó a sospechar.


	5. 4 Montaña Rusa Hormonal

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **_**imma vampire**_**. Espero que les guste, y deje muchos reviews.**

**Capítulo 4: Montaña Rusa Hormonal.**

"Bella. ¿De verdad te vas a comer todo eso?" Miré hacia abajo a la montaña a punto de derrumbarse de comida frente a mí. Miré hacia él confundida. Habían pasado casi tres meses desde que me mudé de vuelta a Forks y Edward ha estado sospechando de mí toda la semana.

"Por supuesto. ¡Todo se ve tan delicioso!" Dije levantando una rebanada de sandía. Edward frunció el ceño.

"¿Desde cuándo comes comida rara y en cantidades tan grandes?" Preguntó mirándome a los ojos. Me encogí de hombros y metí una rebanada de pan en mi boca para no tener que contestarle. Tomé las anchoas y sonreí.

"¿Tu también quieres un pescadito apestoso?" Dije tomando una por la cola y sosteniéndola frente a su cara. Se estremeció y se alejó de mí y yo me reí llevándome la anchoa a la boca. Edward se volvió a estremecer ligeramente y sonreí.

"Seguro que has cambiado, al menos en lo referente a tus gustos en la comida." Dijo estudiando mi cara. Me encogí de hombros y tomé el control remoto.

"Veamos televisión." Dije cambiando de tema. Edward asintió despacio y yo giré mi cabeza a la televisión. Mordí mi labio. Mis nauseas matutinas habían terminado, gracias a Dios. Pero ahora siempre estaba ansiando comidas raras y teniendo cambios de humor muy drásticos. Era como estar en un tiempo interminable de tu periodo pero sin sangrar supongo.

"¡Bella!" Miré hacia arriba para ver a Emmett y a Jasper caminando hacia la habitación. Emmett sonrió y se sentó a mi lado tratando de agarrar comida de mi plato. Le pegué para que apartara la mano e instintivamente le gruñí. Todo estuvo en silencio en lo que procesaba lo que acababa de hacer. De pronto Edward y Jasper estaban tirados en el piso riendo y Emmett estaba mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos. Me sonrojé enormemente y puse mi plato en la mesita frente a mí.

"Lo siento" Murmuré. No podía quitar el rubor de mis mejillas.

"Bella. ¿Estás bien? Eso es algo que yo haría." Emmett dijo bromeando, yo redé los ojos y me hundí más en el sofá

"¿De qué se están riendo chicos?" Miré hacia arriba para ver a Rosalie y Alice entrando en la habitación. Gruñí internamente y rogué por que los chicos mantuvieran sus bocas cerradas.

"Bella le acaba de gruñir a Emmett cuando trató de tomar su comida." Jasper dijo ahogándose por la risa. Lo fulminé con la Mirada y él se paró rápidamente a esconderse detrás de Alice. Alice y Rosalie se rieron.

"¿Le tienen miedo ahora?" Edward preguntó. Le mandé una mirada asesina y dejó de reírse. De pronto la habitación se sumió en un silencio total.

"No sabía que Bella era así." Rosalie susurró. Le sonreí, hacienda que todos se confundieran

"Supongo que nadie lo sabía" Emmett murmuró. Alice de repente sonrió.

"¡Bella!" dijo mi nombre, aunque más bien sonó como un canto.

"No Alice." Dije levantando mi plato de nuevo y comiéndome una fresa.

"¡Pero Bella! Ni siquiera sabes…" La corté.

"Si sé lo que vas a decir y no, no quiero por ahora. Estoy muy cansada para ir de compras." Alice hizo un puchero y yo me encogí de hombros.

"¡Por favor Bella!" Ahora estaba rogando y poniendo su cara de mi-perro-acaba-de-morir. Solo negué con la cabeza, sorprendida de que haya resistido tan bien. Vi la cara de sorpresa de Alice por mi resistencia. Continué comiendo, ignorando las voces a mí alrededor. Sabía que estaban hablando de mí. Solamente no quería escucharlos. Eché un vistazo a mis uñas y fruncí el ceño. Estaban cortas y gordas y feas. De pronto me sentí muy fea.

"Alice." Dije sin dejar de mirar mis uñas. Escuché que dejaban de hablar. "¿Quieres jugar Barbie Bella?" Mi plato fue arrancado de mis manos mientras Alice me abrazaba. Se puso de pie, tomó mi mano y me arrastró a las escaleras, seguida por Rosalie. Me encontraba en una montaña rusa hormonal y no sabía cómo bajar de ella. Fui jalada al Segundo piso por mis dos mejores amigas y entonces hice un puchero. "Olvidé mi comida." Dije frunciendo el ceño. Alice sonrió y abrió la puerta.

"¡EDWARD!" Gritó. "¡TRAELE A BELLA SU COMIDA!" cerró la puerta y me sonrió. Rodé mis ojos y me senté en la cama de Alice. La puerta se abrió un momento después y Edward entró con mi comida. Sonreí y me puse de pie. Ignoré su presencia y tome el plato.

"Muchas gracias Edward." Dije parándome de puntitas y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Se vio asustado por un momento. Solo le sonreí y volví a la cama de Alice, comiendo mi comida.

"Bella ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó suavemente. Lo mire y asentí.

"¿Por qué no debería estar bien? Tengo al mejor amigo en todo el mundo. " De pronto sentí la necesidad de decirle a Edward exactamente cuánto significaba para mí. Sonrió suavemente y se sentó a mi lado.

"¿Me vas a decir, o voy a tener que asumir lo peor?" Dijo despacio. El Fruncí el ceño. Hacerme la tonta, eso debe funcionar.

"No sé de lo que me estás hablando. ¿Que sería "lo peor" en esta situación?" Pregunté inocentemente. Me miró cuidadosamente.

"¿Andas en drogas?" Exploté en risas, casi derramando mi plato de comida.

"Oh Dios Edward ¡No puedo creer lo que acabas de decir!" Dije por encima de mis lágrimas. Él sonrió ligeramente.

"Bueno tenía que preguntar. Eso está en primer lugar en mi lista de "lo peor" Sonreí.

"¿Sabes qué? Te amo Edward." Dije bajando el ritmo de mi risa. De pronto me congelé, dándome cuanta de lo que le acababa de decir. Noté que no se estaba moviendo. Ni siquiera estaba respirando. Bajé mi plato, repentinamente sin apetito.

"Solo me voy a ir." Susurré. Caminé hacia el baño de Alice donde Rosalie y Alice estaban corriendo de un lado a otro preparando todo.

"¿Lista?" Alice preguntó sonriendo. Asentí despacio. Me senté y esperé por la tortura.

"Bella ¿Qué pasa? Luces como si te fueras a enfermar." Rosalie susurró.

"Vomito verbal." Dije casi en un susurro. Rosalie y Alice intercambiaron miradas y tiraron sus herramientas. Me giraron para quedar cara a cara con ellas.

"¡Escupe!" Rosalie gritó.

"Ahora." Alice demandó. Vacilé. No me sentía lista para decirlo. Me puse de pie pero ambas me empujaron de vuelta en la silla. Suspiré.

"Chicas, por favor, no ahora. Les diré cuando me sienta lista" Susurré. Se miraron la una a la otra, hablando en silencio. Entonces Rose asintió y me dejaron ir. Caminé hacia la habitación de Alice para ver que Edward se había ido. Bajé las escaleras vacilando y mire alrededor. No había señal de él. Me puse mi abrigo y salí de la casa. Necesitaba aire. Necesitaba espacio solo para pensar.

Caminé alrededor de un camino que estaba en el patio trasero, hacia el bosque. No era largo y la mayoría estaba plano así que no tuve muchos problemas. Encontré un árbol que se había caído y alguien lo había convertido en una banca. Supuse que los Cullen. Me senté y suspire profundamente. Tendría que decirle. No podría mantenerlo en secreto por mucho tiempo.

Otra cuestión se hizo presente en mi mente. ¿De verdad amaba a Edward? Claro. ¿De verdad estaba enamorada de él? Fruncí el ceño. Edward era mi mejor amigo. Conmigo en las buenas y en las malas. Era con quien hacía todo. Si tenía que ir de compras Edward también. ¿Pero había más en nuestra relación de lo que podía ver? ¿Quería más?

Agarré mi cabeza mientras pensaba en eso. No quería enfrentarme a esos pensamientos por ahora pero, ¿Qué más iba a hacer? ¿Pretender que no pasó? De pronto eso me pareció la mejor opción. Sonriendo me senté y solo disfruté del silencio que me rodeaba.

Estuve ahí por casi una hora hasta que las nubes parecieron más pesadas. Me puse de pie en silencio y me dirigí de vuelta a la casa.

Entré por la puerta trasera. Esme estaba en la cocina cocinando stroganoff. "Hola Bella." Dijo sonriendo. Asentí.

"Hey Esme." Se movió hacia la estufa y sacó agua caliente de una tetera. Mezcló el contenido de la taza y me lo pasó. Su asombroso chocolate caliente sazonado.

"Luces como si necesitaras un poco ahora." Observó. Le sonreí para agradecerle y di un sorbo. Estaba caliente y dulce aunque picante. Se deslizó por mi garganta, suave, envolviéndola con su delicioso y sorprendente sabor.

"Gracias Esme. Siempre sabes exactamente lo que necesito." Dije suavemente. Ella solo sonrió y regresó al stroganoff. Caminé hacia la sala y vi a los chicos sentados jugando a un video juego. Me senté en el sofá y los observe silenciosamente.

Finalmente, Edward se giró y me miró. Sonrió mi sonrisa favorita antes de poner el control del video juego en el piso. Se levantó y me extendió una mano. "Vamos, quiero enseñarte algo." Dijo suavemente. Puse mi pequeña mano sobre la suya y me puse de pie. Me guió a su habitación y sonrió. Entró y yo me senté en la cama, poniendo mi taza en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama. Edward desapareció en el closet por un momento antes de reaparecer. Se sentó en la cama a mi lado con una pequeña caja en su mano. "Bella, sabes que siempre voy a estar aquí para ti ¿cierto?" preguntó dulcemente. Asentí, sin mirarlo a los ojos. "Sabes que por lo que sea que estés pasando, voy a estar aquí para ayudarte." Dijo suavemente. Sentí que mis ojos se comenzaban mojar. "No te voy a presionar a que me digas porque sé que lo harás cuando estés lista." Dijo suavemente. Las lágrimas cayendo libremente ahora. "Solo quiero darte algo que te recuerde que siempre estaré ahí para ti." Me dio la caja. "No te preocupes. Es una herencia." Dijo sonriendo. Le sonreí y abrí la caja. Solté un jadeo de sorpresa, atontada por la belleza absoluta del regalo. Era un brazalete de plata con un pequeño corazón de diamante colgando de él. Era absolutamente hermoso. Edward observó mi cara de cerca. Tomé el brazalete en mis manos y le sonreí.

"¿Me ayudarías a ponérmelo?" Le pregunté despacio. Edward sonrió mi sonrisa favorita y tomó el brazalete de mis manos temblorosas. Lo puso alrededor de mi muñeca y lo cerró con un movimiento fluido. Lo observe por un momento, la luz de la lámpara en la mesita de noche reflejaba el arcoíris. "Edward esto es tan hermoso." Susurré. Él sonrió.

"Era de mi abuela." Lo mire a través de mis lágrimas y sonreí.

"Gracias." Dije suavemente. Él asintió y sonrió. Me acerqué lentamente a él y me abrazó fuertemente.

"Siempre." Susurró en mi oído.


	6. 5 Opciones a considerar

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **_**imma vampire**_**. Espero que les guste, y deje muchos reviews.**

**Capítulo 5: Opciones a considerar**

Pasé la noche en la casa de Edward de nuevo. Quedándome dormida, como era usual, en su cama. Estaba agradecida de que mi papá no le importara que pasara tiempo aquí. Sería incómodo si nos quedáramos a dormir en mi cama y que mi papá se diera cuenta de alguna manera. Me estremecí de solo pensarlo.

Cuando desperté mis extremidades estaban enredadas con las de Edward, sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y mi cabeza descansando en su pecho así que podía escuchar el latido de su corazón. Suspiré profundo y le eché un vistazo al reloj por encima del hombro de Edward. Eran casi las once treinta. Suspiré y me recargué de nuevo en él. Era tan natural estar en sus brazos al despertar. Nada en el mundo tenía más sentido que ahora mismo.

Consideré mis pensamientos cuando los recuerdos de los eventos de ayer se vinieron a mi cabeza. Le había dicho a Edward que lo amaba. Sabía que las palabras eran ciertas en cualquier modo posible. No había forma de negarlo. Amaba a Edward Cullen. No solo lo amaba, estaba enamorada de él también. De pronto el ritmo de mi corazón aumentó mientras repetía ese pensamiento en mi cabeza. _Estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen. Estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen. _Entonces nuevos pensamientos llenaron mi cabeza. ¿Qué pasaría si él no me amaba? ¿Qué pasaría si no me podía amar por lo que me pasó?

No le quería decir y que se sintiera obligado a cuidarme. No le podía hacer eso a él. Tenía dos opciones. Una era decirle lo que pasó en Arizona. La otra era decirle lo que sentía por él. Ambas me daban miedo decirlas en voz alta, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que la primera sería más difícil de ocultar que la segunda. Asentí, mi decisión estaba tomada. Lo haría hoy.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos, que no noté que Edward se había despertado y me estaba mirando con una sonrisa. Estaba segura de que mi cara mostraba mi conversación interna. Lo escuché reír lo que me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"Buenos días." Dijo suavemente. Me sonrojé.

"Buenos días." Murmuré. Él sonrió.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó gentilmente, alzando una de sus manos y colocando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y volviendo a tomar mi cintura. Me encogí de hombros.

"Tengo mucha hambre." Admití. Él rió más fuerte.

"Siempre estás hambrienta estos días. No hay duda de que eres familiar de Emmett." Dijo sonriendo. Yo me reí.

"Bueno, ya era hora de que comenzáramos a actuar parecido. Es decir, ¿de qué otra manera la gente va a creer que somos hermanos?" Bromeé. Sentí como el pecho de Edward se estremecía por la risa y sonreí.

"Isabella Swan, ¿qué voy a hace contigo?" Preguntó pegando su frente con la mía.

"¿Alimentarme?" se rió y con un fluido movimiento se sentó, llevándome con él.

"Claro." Dijo levantándome en sus brazos. Dejé salir un chillido por la sorpresa mientras me llevaba fuera de su habitación y bajaba las escaleras. Estábamos en la cocina antes de me diera cuenta completamente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Me sentó gentilmente en una silla del comedor y se giró hacia el refrigerador y lo abrió. "¿Qué quieres esta mañana?" preguntó sonriendo. Pensé por un momento.

"¡Burrito!" grité después de considerarlo por un tiempo. Él se rió y asintió, sacando todos los ingredientes.

Ayudé a Edward a preparar las papas mientras él rayaba el queso y calentaba las tortillas.

La puerta se abrió detrás de nosotros y Emmett entró sonriendo.

"Espero que haya suficiente de eso para mí." Dijo sonriendo. Me reí y rodé los ojos. Rosalie llegó después de Emmett, seguida de Jasper. Fruncí el ceño.

"¿No te quedaste a dormir?" Podría jurar que sí. Él solo me guiñó un ojo y se fue al refrigerador, sacando el cartón de jugo de naranja. Sentí que Edward topaba mi cadera con la suya y me giré para verlo, confundida, la pregunta en la punta de mi lengua.

"Si Bella. Pero mis padres no saben eso. No deberían saber eso." Susurró en mi oído. Asentí, repentinamente sin poder contener la risa en mi garganta. Jasper y Emmett se miraron el uno al otro y se encogieron de hombros y Rose solo se rió. Edward sacó más ingredientes mientras que Alice entraba en la habitación.

"¡Buenos Días!" cantó, besando a todos en la mejilla. Le sonreí. "Asi que, Bella, estaba pensando. Ya que arruinaste mi diversión ayer tendrás que reponerlo hoy. Escoge, ir de compras o Barbie Bella." Dijo sonriendo. Me encogí de hombros ligeramente y escuché a los chicos cuchichear.

"Hey Alice. Creo que estás siendo injusta. Estás completamente enfocada en mí que estás olvidando a los chicos. No has comprado con ellos desde, ¿hace cuanto? ¿Dos meses?" Pregunté seriamente. Pude sentir las miradas fulminantes de los chicos detrás de mí mientras la cara de Alice se iluminaba.

"¡Oh por Dios, Bella tienes razón!" Me había olvidado de ellos por completo." Se giró hacia Jasper y lo besó rápidamente. "¡Lo siento mucho!" dijo con voz chillona. Creí que en cualquier momento comenzaría a derramar lágrimas. "¡Prometo no volver a olvidarlos! Vamos a ir de compras después del desayuno. Solo para los chicos." Declaró. Vi a Emmett gruñir y me giré para ver a Edward, sus ojos cerrados y una mirada de absoluta distancia en su cara. Sonreí y topé mi cadera con la suya. Bajó su mirada hacia mí.

"No te preocupes. Yo también iré. Después de todo tú también estuviste ahí en la mayoría de esos viajes al centro comercial." Dije sonriendo, él sonrió también.

"Quería relajarme este fin de semana. No comprar hasta no poder más." Se quejó. Me reí y él me fulminó con la mirada. "Esto es tu culpa. Eres tan malévola como mi hermana." Dijo aun viéndome feo. Podía ver el humor en sus ojos. Me encogí de hombros ligeramente.

"Karma es una perra" Dije girando mi atención a los huevos y a las papas. Sentí un gran brazo apoyarse en mi hombro y vi a Emmett parado detrás de mí. Estaba sonriendo picaronamente.

"Karma será una perra pero siempre encuentra la manera de recompensar." Dijo sonriendo. Me congelé. Oh Dios, tenía esa mirada en sus ojos.

"Emmett, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me puso sobre sus hombros. Grité por la sorpresa y él me llevó hacia afuera. "¡Emmett! ¡Bájame ahora mismo!" Grité, luchando en su amplio hombro con mis pequeños puños. Él solo se rió de mi patético intento de soltarme. Miré alrededor y noté que estábamos en el único lugar del jardín de los Cullen que se usaba en verano, en los días cálidos. De pronto estaba volando por el aire mientras Emmett me lanzaba y caí en la piscina. Traté, por supuesto, de inhalar aire pero tomé agua, cuando llegué a la superficie estaba tosiendo y escupiendo por doquier. Emmett estaba doblado de la risa y comencé a acercarme aventarle agua. "¡EMMETT JONATHAN MCCARTY SWAN!" Grité. "¡TIENES HASTA QUE SALGA DE ESTA PISCINA PARA DESAPARECER!" Reaccionó al darse cuenta de lo furiosa que estaba. Comenzó a correr dentro de la casa y luego noté que todos me estaban viendo desde el jardín. Edward estaba en la orilla de la piscina, a punto de brincar. "Estoy bien" le dije, odiándolo por quitarse su playera. Nadé patéticamente con estilo de perrito. Extendió sus brazos y me ayudó a salir. Le sonreí de agradecimiento y sentí una corriente a través de mí.

"Vamos. Hay que subir tu temperatura." Dijo suavemente. Asentí, castañeando los dientes y estremeciéndome.

"¡Oh Bella! Luces como si necesitaras ayuda para alistarle." Dijo Alice. Me congelé antes de comenzar a negar con la cabeza.

"¡N-no A-Al-al-ice!" lloriqueé. "E-est-toy b-bi-en." Dije a través de mi temblor. Ella solo negó con la cabeza y tomó mi mano, llevándome adentro.

"No, no te vas a escabullir esta vez." Dijo sonriendo. Gruñí y rodé mis ojos.

Emmett y yo llegamos a la casa de Charlie a las nueve esa noche. Ambos estábamos exhaustos y traíamos muchas bolsas, nos llevó varios viajes al carro para recogerlo todo. Dejamos al resto del grupo en el centro comercial, cuando decidimos que sería mejor regresar a casa. Mis pies estaban hinchados y me dolía todo el cuerpo. Emmett se veía tan agotado como yo.

Me había portado bien con Emmett todo el día, pensando en una forma asombrosa de regresarle la broma. Iba a pensarla dos veces antes de arrojarme a la piscina de nuevo.

"¿Emmett? ¿Bella? ¿Son ustedes?" Charlie estaba sentado en la sala viendo basquetbol en la tele. Asentí caminando hacia la habitación.

"Hola papá."Dije sentándome en una silla. Emmett entró y se dejó caer en el sofá al lado de Charlie.

"Wow, chicos lucen cansados. ¿Qué hicieron hoy?" Emmett suspiró.

"Alice nos llevó de compras." Charlie asintió, el entendimiento claro en sus ojos.

"No deberían dejar que los Cullen gastaran tanto dinero en ustedes." Dijo frunciendo el ceño. Suspiré dramáticamente.

"¿Alguna vez has intentado decirle eso a Alice? Solo termina comprando más cosas para ti." Dije sintiéndome más y más frustrada. Charlie asintió.

"Bueno, son muy generosos. Solo desearía poder regresarles algo de lo que nos dan." Dijo gentilmente. Asentí.

"Sé a lo que te refieres." Dije fulminando a Emmett con la mirada. Se quedó dormido y comenzó a roncar suavemente. "Me voy a la cama." Dije poniéndome de pie. Charlie asintió. Caminé hacia Emmett y lo golpeé en el hombro. "Vamos Em. Ve a la cama." Dije sacudiéndolo para que despertara. Se levantó y asintió, moviéndose en dirección a las escaleras. Lo guié a su habitación, me aseguré de que llegara a su cama y me fui a mi habitación. Las bolsas sentadas, inocentemente. Las fulminé con la mirada y pateé una de ellas. Su contenido salió volando al piso, dispersándose por todos lados. Suspiré y me agaché a recogerlo. De alguna manera Alice se las había ingeniado, para conseguirles a los chicos un guardarropa nuevo a cada uno y al menos seis conjuntos para mí. Levanté la blusa morada de seda que Alice había encontrado para mí. Era larga, sin hombros y se ajustaba en todos los lugares correctos según Alice. Estuve discutiendo con Alice por cinco minutos, no me quería probar una blusa que se le vería mejor a Rosalie. Solo me fulminó con la mirada y de alguna forma terminé en el vestidor con la sedosa blusa. Me salí del vestidor sin siquiera verme en el espejo y me paré frente a todos. La quijada de ambos, Edward y Emmett, se cayeron y me sonrojé enormemente. Lo tomé, por la reacción de los chicos, que resaltaba mis curvas. Alice sonrió.

"Te dije que luciría asombrosa." Dijo sonriendo. Rosalie asintió, estando de acuerdo. Mordí mi labio y me deslicé de vuelta al vestidor para cambiarme. Noté que mi normalmente plano vientre tenía una ligera curvita y usar esta blusa no era una opción muy conveniente.

Cuando salí del vestidor, Alice me arrebató la blusa y sin decir nada se la llevó a la caja registradora. Edward se puso a mi lado entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. "No te avergüences tanto." Dijo en mi oído. Sentí que me faltaba el aire con su cercanía. "Se veía muy bien en ti, aunque estoy seguro de que Emmett no te dejará usarla nunca." Dijo sonriendo. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

"Estaba muy ajustada." Me quejé, tratando de que Alice me escuchara. Él se rió.

"Lo sé." Sentí mariposas alborotadas en mi estómago por sus palabras. Me mordí el labio para mantener la pregunta dentro. No era en tiempo.

Tomé la blusa y caminé hacia mi closet. La sostuve sonriendo por los recuerdos que me traía. Sabía que no sería capaz de usarla por ahora y eso me entristeció un poco. Tendría que contarle a Alice pronto, o si no me podría comprar un guardarropa completo que no podría usar. Suspiré y decidí que lo demás podría esperar para mañana. Ahora mismo, quería dormir.


	7. 6 Speak

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **_**imma vampire**_**. Espero que les guste, y deje muchos reviews.**

**Capítulo 6: Speak (Casi al final verán porqué dejé el título en inglés.)**

Me levanté temprano en la mañana. Había pasado mucho tiempo en la casa de Edward, ya no estaba acostumbrada a levantarme sola. Salté fuera de la cama rápido y me metí a la ducha, rogando que Emmett no se hubiera acabado el agua caliente todavía.

Emmett me llevó a la escuela hoy, algo que era nuevo. Usualmente Edward me recogía y Rosalie a Emmett. Me sorprendió cuando Emmett me dijo que me iba a llevar a la escuela.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunté extrañada. Esperaba que no tuviera más bromas preparadas. Emmett solo se encogió de hombros.

"Quiero hablar contigo. Eso es todo." Dijo poniéndose de pie para lavar los platos. Aun estaba insegura pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Lavamos los platos y nos dirigimos al auto, Emmett me ayudó a subirme. Estuvo en silencio el primer minuto hasta que Emmett comenzó con su tema escogido. "Bella, ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó sin rodeos. Me mordí el labio. Mis argumentos con Emmett no eran tan abruptamente honestos como ahora, nada complicado. Luché por ese instinto de decirle de verdad sobre qué era lo que me pasaba.

"No pasa nada Emmett." Dije un momento tarde.

"¿Los chicos de la escuela te están dando problemas?" Sus ojos se oscurecieron por solo pensarlo yo rápidamente negué con la cabeza.

"No Em. No es eso." Casi me golpeo la frente. Le acababa de decir que había algo malo mientras eliminaba la posibilidad de que fuera algo de la escuela. Eso me dejaba con muy pocas opciones. Emmett sonrió al darse cuenta de mi mentira.

"Así que no es algo relacionado con la escuela, pero es algo." Siguió viéndome de reojo. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

"No."

"¿No es algo o no estoy equivocado con respecto a lo de ser algo de la escuela?" Preguntó. Oh no. Cuando Emmett comenzaba a torcer las palabras así siempre me dejaba en problemas. Emmett era brillante; no había caso negarlo. Es solo que él tendía a comportarse como un niño de cinco años así que nadie sabía lo brillante que realmente era. Pero me traspasaba en inteligencia cuando se trataba de discusiones.

"Emmett, detente. No pasa nada. No sé porque piensas eso." Tomé mi oportunidad para mentirle. Era una terrible mentirosa y todos lo sabían.

"Bella, sé que me estás mintiendo. Escucha, solo escúchame." Dijo mientras entraba en el estacionamiento. Me acomodé pacientemente y esperé a que hablara. No lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque no podía bajarme de su gigantesco jeep sin caerme. "Bella, se que estás lastimada. Sé que algo no está bien y lo que estás haciendo es apartándolo de tu cabeza. No te puedes esconder Bella. Algún día te va a alcanzar. Y estás lastimando a todos a tu alrededor al no decirnos que es lo que pasa. Odiamos verte sufrir y no saber cómo reconfortarte. Bells, no estás sola. Nunca lo has estado." Estaba completamente sorprendida por las observaciones de Emmett. ¿De verdad era tan obvia? "Mira Bella, sabes que te amo y que haría lo que fuera por ti. Eres mi hermana pequeña. Así que, ¿podrías al menos considerar contarle a alguien?" Lo miré a sus grandes ojos azules y asentí, sintiendo toda mi resistencia caer. Sonrió, casi mi sonrisa favorita y me abrazó. "Cool cats. Vamos a clases." Dijo bajando del auto. Esperé a que viniera a ayudarme antes de irme a mis clases. Emmett besó mi frente antes de irse. Mientras iba caminando, fui interceptada por Lauren.

"Bella, he notado que has ganado algo de peso. Sé que la gente que está muy fea como para conseguir novio se estresan y comen y quería que supieras que comprendo por lo que estas pasando. Yo también me pondría gorda si luciera como tú. Quién sabe, tal vez esto será para bien." Mofó. Sentí la ira aumentar en mí y se desvaneció cuando sentí dos brazos familiares envolver mi cintura. Miré hacia arriba para ver a Edward sonriéndome.

"Hola." Dije sonriendo. Estaba pendiente de una muy roja Lauren fulminándome con la mirada.

"Pues hola." Dijo besándome en la frente. Sentí mi corazón acelerarse. "Fue extraño levantarme sin ti a mi lado. No dormí nada anoche." Dije girándome para quedar frente a él. Casi me había olvidado de Lauren ahora, quien estoy segura, se veía como si fuera a golpearme. Edward asintió lentamente. Estaba de pronto perdida en sus hermosos ojos verdes, su abismo interminable me atrapó. No que me estuviera quejando. Podría pasar la eternidad perdida en esos ojos. Escuché la campana a lo lejos y Edward suspiró.

"Vamos Bella. Tenemos que llegar a clases." Dijo soltando mi cintura pero tomando mi mano en la suya. Asentí, aun deslumbrada y lo seguí a clase de inglés.

Me fui a casa de Edward de nuevo después de la escuela. Charlie iba a ir a la Push a visitar a su amigo Billy Black y a ver deportes. No me importaba. Ya extrañaba la enorme mansión. Era como mi hogar.

Cuando entré, podía escuchar a Esme en la cocina hablando por teléfono. Se estaba riendo. Tenía la risa más hermosa. Tan elegante y ligera. Como sus hijos. Acaricié mi estómago inconscientemente. ¿Mi hijo se parecería a mí? Esperaba por su bien que no. Alice entró a la cocina donde Esme tenía platos con verduras y frutas para nosotros. Tomé un zanahoria y comencé a morderla. Esme sonrió y terminó su llamada, brillando positivamente. "Hola niños. ¿Cómo estuvo su día?" preguntó sonriendo.

"Genial." Dijimos todos, besando su mejilla. Ella sonrió.

"¿Tienen planes para hoy en la noche?" Preguntó. Todos negamos con la cabeza. Ella solo sonrió más. "Bien. Todos se van a quedar aquí. Su padre me va a llevar a cenar esta noche y no quiero que ninguno se meta en problemas. Así que no van a salir. ¿Entendido?" Preguntó mandándole a Emmett una mirada de advertencia. Él asintió frunciendo el ceño. Ni siquiera éramos sus hijos, pero la escuchábamos incluso más que a nuestros padres. Esme solo tenía una forma para todo. Tomé un pedazo de pera y sonreí.

"¿A dónde te va a llevar?" Le pregunté. Ella se encogió de hombros.

"No tengo la más mínima idea. Aunque estoy emocionada. No salimos muy seguido." Dijo despacio. Asentí, entendiendo lo que quería decir. Mi menté comenzó a hacerse preguntas sobre mi hijo de nuevo. Como cambiaría mi vida, como permanecería igual. No había respuestas claras aun. Suspiré. ¡Como desearía que la vida fuera fácil!

"¿Bella?" Miré hacia arriba para darme cuenta de que todos me estaban viendo.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté, sonrojándome ligeramente.

"¿Noche de películas esta noche?" Alice preguntó sonriendo. Asentí.

"Claro, aunque necesito ir a hacer tarea primero." Todos asintieron.

"Muy bien, empecemos." Dijo Edward, tomando mi mochila y la suya y subiendo las escaleras. Lo seguí de cerca, agradeciendo que no me caí. Entramos a su habitación y él se sentó en el sillón.

"Voy a lavarme las manos." Dije dirigiéndome hacia el baño. Él asintió y sacó su tarea. Entré al baño y me giré hacia el grifo. De pronto, recordé las palabras de Lauren. ¿Podía decir de verdad si estaba ganando peso? ¿Era tan obvio? Entonces otra conversación vino a mi mente. Emmett me pidió que le dijera a alguien. Sabía quién iba a ser el primero al que le dijera.

Me levanté la playera y observé mi pansa con asombro. Ahí estaba un pequeño bultito ahora. Aun no muy notable, pero ahí estaba. Escuché que Edward puso música y bajé mi blusa. Suspiré. Tendría que decirle ahora mismo. No podía esconderlo mucho tiempo más y si esperaba, me acobardaría. Salí del baño hacia la habitación. Edward estaba sentado en el sillón buscando algo en su mochila.

"Edward." Dije suavemente. Miró hacia arriba y detuvo lo que estaba haciendo.

"Bella, ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó poniéndose de pie.

"Edward hay algo que quiero decirte. No quiero que me interrumpas porque quizá no sea capaz de decirlo." Dije despacio. Él asintió y caminó hacia la cama. Me senté recargada sobre la cabecera de la cama, abrazando mis piernas. Se sentó a mi lado y esperó. Respiré profundo. "Quiero decirte la razón por la que me mudé de vuelta a Forks." Dije suavemente. Él asintió y esperó. "Como un mes antes de mudarme, mi novio quería ir a una fiesta. Yo no quería ir, pero era un hombre muy persuasivo. Tenía estos cambios de humor muy drásticos donde se ponía muy violento. Nunca me lastimó, pero aun así me daba miedo. Así que accedí. Iba a terminar con él tarde o temprano. Cuando llegamos ahí estaba actuando en la forma posesiva de siempre. Ni siquiera me dejaba hablar con mis amigos. Me dijo que eran una mala influencia para mí." Dije quedadamente. Pude ver a Edward respirando profundo, respiros para no enojarse. "Como sea, así que me aburrí y me fui a la parte de arriba a recostarme. No quería estar ahí pero no me podía ir realmente. Así que me quedé dormida. Cuando desperté, él estaba tambaleándose por la habitación completamente ebrio. Nunca se ponía ebrio Edward, tenía mucho control. Era aterrador. Traté de salir de la habitación pero me golpeó. Fue tanta fuerza que me aventó a la cama." Podía notar a Edward temblando por la ira pero continué. "Me violó. No pude hacer nada. Era mucho más débil que él. No podía siquiera gritar. Traté un par de veces pero él solo me golpeaba de nuevo. Además nadie pudo haberme escuchado. La fiesta continuaba en la planta baja. Cuando terminó solo se fue. Me dejó en ese lugar y yo corrí a mi hogar. Nunca había estado tan asustada en mi vida. Lo evité tanto como pude. Actuaba como si no pasara nada. Estaba muy asustada para tratar de romper con él. Eventualmente comenzó a comportarse distante. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada." Susurré las palabras. Cerré mis ojos, ocultando mis lágrimas. "Entonces llamé a mi papá. No me podía quedar ahí. Solo no podía." Sentí sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mí y comencé a llorar en su camisa. Nos sentamos ahí en su cama mientras yo lloraba. Podrían haber sido minutos, podrían haber sido horas. El tiempo parecía moverse de una forma extraña. Finalmente mis lágrimas cesaron, pero Edward me mantuvo presionado en su pecho. "Edward, sigo embarazada." Susurré. Me miró a los ojos. "No pude matarlo. No pude." Dije sintiendo nuevas lágrimas derramarse por mis mejillas. Edward me abrazó fuertemente.

"Bella, mi Bella." Dijo suavemente, acariciando mi cabello. "Eres tan fuerte." Susurró. Lloré más. No me sentía tan fuerte ahora mismo. "Bella querida, ¿estás segura de que es lo que quieres?" dijo después de un momento. Asentí con la cabeza, limpiando mis ojos.

"No quiero que mi hijo crezca alejado de mí." Dije suavemente. Él asintió.

"Entiendo." Dijo suavemente. Le sonreí. De verdad era la mejor persona del mundo. "Bella, ¿Fuiste con la policía?" preguntó despacio. Negué con la cabeza.

"Eres la única persona que lo sabe. Estaba tan asustada. Me amenazó Edward. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?" sollocé. Edward me acunó bajo su barbilla y tarareó dulcemente.

"Shh Bella. Estarás bien. Estoy aquí para ti." Dijo suavemente. De pronto se rió. Me levanté para ver su cara. Él sonrió. "Es por eso que ansiabas pepinillos y anchoas y todas esas otras comidas asquerosas." Se rió. Sonreí y dejé salir una risita. Asentí.

"Si, supongo." Meneó su cabeza sonriendo.

"Bella, ¿no le has dicho a tus padres cierto?" negué con la cabeza. "No te enojes, pero creo que deberías. Pronto. No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo puedas ocultarlo." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Asentí.

"Estaba pensando lo mismo."

"¿Cuánto tienes?" preguntó suavemente. Mordí mi labio.

"Casi tres meses." Estaba sorprendido.

"¿Y aun no se ve nada?" Sonreí y me separé lentamente de su regazo. Me paré de rodillas en su cama, lejos de él y levanté mi playera.

"Solo un pequeño bultito." Dije despacio. Sentí su mano acariciar la piel de mi estómago. Me sonrió y yo le sonreí de vuelta. Me bajé la playera y me senté frente a él. "¿Es muy obvio?" pregunté suavemente. Estaba sorprendido.

"Para nada." Dijo frunciendo el ceño. "¿Por qué?" Abrí mi boca para explicarle cuando lo entendió. "Lauren." Dijo suavemente. Asentí y mordí mi labio. "Bella, ¿qué más me estás ocultando?" Preguntó despacio. Abrí mi boca para negar que le estaba ocultando algo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Salté, asustada y vi a Alice y a Rosalie entrando a la habitación.

"Queremos jugar a Barbie Bella antes de la película." Alice lloriqueó. Miré a Edward y sonreí. Salvada por las Nazis de la moda.

**Alice'****s POV**

Rosalie y yo entramos en la habitación de Edward y encontramos a Bella y Edward en la cama, viéndose a la cara. Bella se veía como si estuviera buscando las palabras para decirle algo y Edward estaba sentado esperando pacientemente. "Queremos jugar Barbie Bella antes de la película." Anuncié. Bella miró a Edward y sonrió antes de bajarse de la cama. Él se levantó para detenerla. Se acercó a su cara y le susurró algo en el oído. Ella asintió y se sonrojó ligeramente. Él sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente. Bella se giró a nosotros y nos siguió fuera de la habitación. ¡Oh Dios, tiene mucho que explicar!

Esperé hasta que estuvimos en mi habitación antes de girarme hacia ella. "Muy bien Bella, escupe." Le dije bruscamente. Ella se estremeció.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" La fulminé con la mirada.

"No te hagas la tonta conmigo Isabella Swan. Yo sé mejor que tú." Ella suspiró.

"Bien, pero no sobre actúen." Dijo despacio. Miré a Rosalie y sonreí. Esto era mejor que Barbie Bella. Rosalie y yo esperamos en la cama a que Bella hablara. "Estoy reprobando matemáticas y ahora Edward me está dado tutorías." Dijo en un solo suspiro. La fulminé con la mirada. Eso era tan típico de Bella, hacer de algo pequeño como reprobar matemáticas un problema mayor. Rose rodó sus ojos.

"¿Eso es todo?" Bella asintió y yo suspiré.

"Muy bien entonces. ¡Volvamos a Barbie Bella!" grité emocionada saltando de la cama. Bella gruñó mientras la arrastrábamos al baño. Tenía el presentimiento de que Bella no nos estaba diciendo toda la verdad, pero decidí averiguarlo más tarde. Ahora era tiempo de negocios.

**Bella's POV**

Me acobardé. Les quería decir, pero no pude decirlo. Sabía que tendría que contarles pronto, pero podía esperar por ahora. Me senté pacientemente mientras Alice y Rosalie atacaban mi cabeza. Cuando finalmente acabaron, sonrieron y me sacaron del baño. Alice me vistió con unos jeans ajustados los cuales eran cómodos y una blusa ligera azul. Todo me quedaba ligero, sin dejar a la vista nada. Le sonreí, feliz con su elección. "¡Muy Bien! ¡Vamos a ver películas!" cantó, parándose de la cama. Rosalie sonrió.

"¿Cuál escogieron en esta ocasión?" Pregunté parándome después de ellas.

"¡Speak!" Ambas gritaron, corriendo fuera de la habitación. Fruncí el ceño y las seguí fuera de la habitación. Nunca había escuchado de esa película.

Bajé las escaleras y me senté junto a Edward quien me tapó con un cobertor seguido se sus brazos. Me acerqué más a él como usualmente. Se sentía diferente en esta ocasión. No como cuando éramos niños. Este abrazo era, más personal. "Me gusta tu cabello." Susurró suavemente en mi oído. Me sonrojé y sonreí.

"Gracias." Dije en el mismo tono de susurro. Él sonrió y giró su atención a la tele. Alice puso el DVD y danzó al los brazos de Jasper. "¿Quién sale?" Le pregunté a Alice. Ella sonrió.

"Kristen Stewart como actriz principal." Dijo asintiendo. Sonreí aprobatoriamente.

Miré la película, poco a poco captando de lo que se trataba. Era acerca de una chica, que era de primer grado de preparatoria, que no hablaba. Tuvo una clase de evento terrible que la hizo dejar de hablar. Miré horrorizada, cuando me di cuenta de que había sido violada. Tan pronto como lo supe, salí de la habitación. Salí al jardín, era un invierno frío. Comencé a llorar. Fui apenas consiente cuando un par de fuertes brazos me rodearon, confortándome mientras lloraba. "Shh, Bella amor no llores." Su voz aterciopelada era suave y cálida en mis oídos. "No tengas miedo. Estoy justo aquí."

Eventualmente dejé de llorar. Edward me sostuvo, nunca dejándome ir. Después de un rato me di cuenta de cuan frío estaba y un escalofrío atravesó mi espina. "¿Quieres entrar ya?" Preguntó suavemente. Asentí. Nos pusimos de pie y volvimos adentro. Todos seguían en la sala, hablando en susurros. Alice miró hacia nosotros.

"¡Bella! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡No quise molestarte!" lloriqueó abrazándome.

"No te preocupes Alice. No es tu culpa." Dije suavemente. Ella asintió y se hizo a un lado, observándome cuidadosamente. "Hay algo que tengo que decirles a todos." Dije sentándome. Todos asintieron y Edward se sentó a mi lado. Tomó mi mano formando pequeños círculos en la parte superior con su pulgar. Suspiré profundo y comencé a contar mi historia.


	8. 7 Lógica

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **_**imma vampire**_**. Espero que les guste, y deje muchos reviews. ****Es un capítulo muy corto pero de suma importancia. Disfrútenlo.**

**Capítulo 7: Lógica**

Emmett estaba positivamente lívido. "Emmett por favor cálmate." Le rogué en un susurro. Ni siquiera me escuchó. Rosalie y Alice estaban tan enojadas como Emmett y Jasper…

Nunca había visto a Jasper, el rey de las emociones controladas, tan enojado. Me encogía al lado de Edward, arrepintiéndome de haberles dicho. Edward tenía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y estaba sosteniendo mi mano gentilmente mientras formaba círculos con su pulgar.

"¿Y bien?, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Alice preguntó dando vueltas por la habitación. Emmett estaba echando humo.

"Vamos y matamos a ese estúpido bastardo" Gruñó Emmett. Yo me estremecí.

"¡Emmett cálmate!" Edward ordenó. Él se giró para verlo.

"¡No me ordenes que me calle maldita sea!" Gritó. Me encogí al lado de Edward. "¡Creí que la amabas!" Lo acusó. Estaba completamente enojado. Edward se puso de pie en segundos.

"¡Sí la amo!" Dijo con voz ronca. Estaba congelada por la sorpresa. ¿Qué? ¿Edward me amaba?

"¿Por qué demonios no ves mi punto?" Emmett preguntó, fulminándolo con la mirada.

"Porque sé exactamente cuánto daño puede causar el sobreactuar." Gruñó "¡Bella está embarazada y más asustada que nunca! ¡La última cosa que necesita es que nosotros sobreactuemos!" Ahora Edward estaba enojado.

"¡Bueno siento mucho que no todos podamos permanecer tan calmados todo el tiempo como tú!" Emmett gritó. Comencé a reírme. ¿Edward? ¿Calmado todo el tiempo? Mi risa comenzó a subir de volumen y todos se giraron para verme, completamente confundidos.

"Lo siento." Jadeé entre risas. "Pero dijiste que Edward estaba calmado todo el tiempo." Le dije mi punto a Emmett. De pronto Alice comenzó a reír también. Después todos estábamos riendo por las palabras de Emmett.

"Hombre, siento haber comenzado a gritarte." Emmett dijo después de un rato. Edward se encogió de hombros.

"Está bien. Entiendo completamente." Asintieron el uno al otro y chocaron sus puños. Rodé mis ojos. Hombres.

"Bella, ¿has ido con la policía?" Jasper preguntó suavemente. Negué con la cabeza.

"Mira, mis padres ni siquiera saben. Yo solo…" Respiré profundamente. "No sé cómo decirles. James me amenazó y no tengo pruebas de que me haya violado." Dije lento. Alice y Rosalie mofaron.

"¡Hola! ¡Estás embarazada!" Ambas gritaron. Las miré en blanco.

"Y la gente se embaraza todo el tiempo teniendo sexo. No todos son violados y se quedan embarazadas." Estaba impresionada de que Emmett ya hubiera pensado en eso. Asentí estando de acuerdo.

"Escucha, no quiero que sepan. Sé que es imposible. Pero no quiero decirles que me violaron. ¿Sabes lo que eso les provocaría?" Pregunté. Todos asintieron.

"Pero no puedes no decirles." Emmett comentó. "Creo que en poco tiempo será difícil ocultarlo." Asentí. Mis miedos dichos en palabras.

"Tengo una idea." Edward dijo calmadamente. Lo miré confundido. Tenía una mirada de determinación en su cara. Fruncí el ceño y de pronto lo entendí.

"No." Dije moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

"Quiero ayudarte Bella." Seguí negando con la cabeza.

"No. No puedo permitir que te involucres más de lo que ya estés. Esos sería completamente egoísta de mi parte." Dije moviendo mi cabeza. Edward suspiró.

"Bella, no seas ridícula. Entiende, será mejor para todos. No les romperás el corazón a tus padres, no habrá problemas legales con los cuales lidiar y tendrás algo de paz mental." Sonaba muy tentador.

"¿Quieren incluirnos en la plática?" Rose preguntó cruzando sus brazos en el pecho. Edward y yo nos giramos para encarar a todos.

"Edward se quiere hacer pasar por el padre."

"Quiero hacerme pasar por el padre." Hablamos al mismo tiempo. Rose jadeó y miró a Alice quien nos estaba observando sorprendida. Emmett solo gruñó y puso su cara en sus manos. Jasper asintió.

"Eso sería lógico." Dijo en silencio. Edward asintió. Mordí mi labio. ¿Por qué se sacrificaría tanto por mí? Eso sería arruinar toda su vida. No podía dejar que abandonara todo tan joven.

"Edward, no puedo permitir que sacrifiques tanto por mí. Tienes toda tu vida por delante." Suspiró y miró a todos. Ellos asintieron, entendiendo su mensaje. Sin decir nada, todos se fueron, dejándonos solos. Edward se giró de vuelta a mí.

"Bella, no tengo vida si no es contigo." Dijo suavemente. Mordí mi labio tratando de sostener las palabras que quería decirle. Lo que sentía por él. Lo mucho que ansiaba que fuera parte de esto. Como quería que él fuera mi futuro. "Bella, te amo." Suspiré profundo y se sintió algo tembloroso.

"Yo también te amo Edward." Dije suavemente. Se refería como amigo. Me miró y tomó mi cara en sus manos.

"No Bella, estoy enamorado de ti." Estaba congelada por la sorpresa. Me di cuenta de que tenía que estar soñando. No había otra forma de que pudiera explicar porqué Edward Cullen estaba confesando su amor por mí. "Perdón si te estoy asustando." Dijo suavemente. Quitó sus maravillosas, cálidas y suaves manos de mi cara y se sentó en el sofá. "No debí decirte eso. No es el momento correcto." Estaba murmurando para él. _Haz algo ¡Bella o va a pensar que no lo amas también! _Asentí y por primera vez escuché mi subconsciente. Me senté y puse mis piernas debajo de mí viendo a Edward de frente. Me miró sorprendido y yo puse mis manos en sus mejillas como él acababa de hacer hace unos minutos. Entonces hice algo que nos tomó por sorpresa a los dos. Lo besé.

Tan pronto como sus cálidos y suaves labios se juntaron con los míos, enredó sus brazos en mi cintura, acercándome más a él. Me sentí eufórica. Estaba besando a Edward. Sentí su lengua acariciar mi labio inferior mientras abría a boca para permitirle entrar. Nuestras lenguas danzaron juntas y yo gemí de satisfacción. Esto era millones de veces mejor de lo que había soñado.

Finalmente me separé de él, jadeando por aíre. Edward estaba respirando con dificultad y una sonrisa apareció en sus hermosos labios. Puse mi frente contra la de el mientras hablaba. "He estado enamorada de ti desde siempre." Susurré suavemente. "Perdón que me tomara tanto tiempo decirlo." Él sonrió y posó sus labios contra los míos de nuevo. Podría vivir así para siempre, pegada a los labios de Edward, sintiéndolo dentro.

Muy pronto para mi gusta se separó, ambos respirando profundo. "Puedo escuchar a los demás entrando a la casa." Susurró. Me di cuenta de que estaba hincada sobre sus piernas. Me sonrojé y me bajé de él colocándome a su lado. Todos entraron unos minutos más tarde y se sentaron. Alice y Rosalie estaban sonriendo. Los chicos solo lucían confundidos y aun un poco molestos.

"¿Ya arreglaron todo ustedes dos?" Alice preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice. Me giré para ver a Edward, sus ojos estaban brillando con amor y pasión. Sonreí.

"Por ahora."

**Bien, ¿Qué les pareció la solución de Edward? ¿Verdad que es un completo y total amor? Y esperen a la reacción de Charlie cuando sepa lo que "Edward y Bella" hicieron jeje. Bueno quiero sus opiniones así que ya saben que ahí están los reviews. Gracias a todos lo que leen la historia y los que dejan reviews, muchas, muchas gracias me suben el ánimo.**


	9. 8 No hay suficientes palabras

**Capítulo 8: No hay suficientes palabras.**

Emmett nos condujo a casa después de eso. Edward y yo no dijimos nada a nadie de lo que pasó, o de los planes que aun no teníamos. En lugar de eso hablamos de la escuela, del juego que tenían los chicos y por el que estaban emocionados. Tareas que no tenían sentido. En resumen, pasamos el resto de la noche haciendo como si todo fuera normal.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Charlie no estaba ahí todavía. "Buenas noches Em. Me voy a la cama." Dije bostezando. Emmett asintió y me abrazó suavemente.

"Buenas noches Bella. Me alegra que al fin nos hayas dicho." Dijo suavemente. Le sonreí.

"Me alegra de que seas mi hermano mayor." Le contesté. Él me sonrió de vuelta y me dejó ir.

"Buenas noches." Dijo caminando hacia su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con el delicioso olor a waffles. Me senté y fruncí el ceño. ¿Emmett sabía donde encontrar la wuaflera (maquina para hacer waffles)? No podía estar cocinando. Me deslicé fuera de la cama y bajé las escaleras. Jadeé cuando vi a Rosalie y Alice en la cocina. "Chicas, ¿Qué están haciendo?" pregunté, algo sorprendida. Alice solo sonrió.

"¿Qué? ¿Ahora no podemos venir a hacerle desayuno a nuestra mejor amiga?" preguntó, cortando fresas en rodajas. Sonreí.

"No después de que les acaba de decir que está embarazada." Ambas me miraron y fruncieron el ceño. "Estoy bromeando. Es muy dulce de su parte chicas." Dije caminando hacia ellas y abrazándolas. Sonrieron y me devolvieron el abrazo.

"Muy bien. Ve a tomar un baño mientras terminamos de cocinar." Rosalie me aconsejó. Asentí y subí las escaleras para prepararme para la escuela.

Cuando regresé a mi habitación, encontré un conjunto seleccionado sobre mi cama. Caminé hacia él algo dubitativa y lo levanté. Era un vestido sencillo, morado y de manga larga. Me quedaba por debajo de las rodillas. Tenía un cuello en forma de círculo y unos lindos bolcillos en el frente. Sonreí y noté un par de mayas y zapatillas negras. Me puse el vestido y las mayas y sonreí. Tal vez el que estuviera embarazada hacía que Alice se diera cuenta de que los conjuntos provocativos que me ponía no eran mi estilo. Deslicé las zapatillas y me puse mi saco negro y la gorra. Tomé mis guantes y bufanda y bajé las escaleras. Cuando llegué abajo, noté la gran pila de waffles que estaban llamando mi nombre. Sonreí y chupé mis labios.

"Muchas gracias chicas." Dije sentándome. Sonrieron y asintieron. Tomé un plato y me serví un poco de todo. Escuché a Emmett bajando las espaleras y poco después estaba con nosotros.

"¡Hola chicas!" dijo sonriendo. Todas le sonreímos. Se sentó y comenzó a llenar su plato. "¡Wow Bella!"gritó mirándome. Lo miré.

"¿Qué?" pregunté confundida. Él sonrió.

"¡Tienes más comida que yo en tu plato!" dijo apuntando a mi plato con el dedo. Sonreí avergonzada.

"Bueno, es solo que todo luce tan delicioso." Dije despacio. Él sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco antes de comenzar a comer.

"Así que Bella." Miré a Alice. Estaba sonriendo con esa mirada en sus ojos. "¿Has comprado algo de ropa para cuando se empiece a notar?" preguntó sonriendo maliciosamente. Gruñí.

"No Alice." La vi sonreír radiantemente. "Pero ya no puedo volver a comprar contigo nunca. Gasta muchas energías." Dije sonriendo por mi brillante excusa. Alice hizo un puchero un momento y luego se giró hacia Rosalie.

"Tendremos que ir sin ella." Rosalie se rió y asintió.

"Chicas, solo…" suspiré. "No lo hagan. ¿Por mí?" ambas me miraron incrédulamente y suspiré. "Si, tienen razón. Petición estúpida." Rosalie sonrió y Alice asintió.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Hora de ir a la escuela!" dijo ella saltando de su asiento. Asentí y llevé mi plato al lavabo. Lo enjuagué antes de ponerlo en el lavavajillas. Escuché un golpe en la puerta y fui a abrir.

Le sonreí a Edward y a Jasper. "Pasen chicos. Rose, Alice y Emmett están en la cocina." Jasper asintió y se dirigió a la cocina. Edward se quedó donde estaba. Le sonreí.

"Te ves adorable." Dijo examinando mi atuendo. Me sonrojé y él sonrió.

"Gracias. Tu luces de lujo." Dije notando lo bien que se ajustaba su camisa a sus músculos bien definifos del pecho. ¿Por qué no había notado eso antes? Edward se rió y me abrazó, besando mi frente ligeramente.

"¿Estás lista para irnos?" preguntó suavemente. Asentí.

"Déjame ir por mi mochila." Dije alejándome de él dudando. Edward me siguió a la cocina donde todos estabas hablando. Tome mi mochila, que estaba a un lado de la mochila, y me giré hacia Edward. "Nos veremos allá." Dijo él dirigiéndose a todos. Ignoré las miradas que sentí detrás de mí mientras salía de la cocina hacia el auto. Edward me siguió y se metió en el auto en silencio, no sin antes ayudarme.

Antes de que me diera cuenta estábamos volando a través del pueblo y llegamos a la escuela extremadamente temprano. Tenía curiosidad de porqué estábamos aquí tan temprano cuando Edward se giró para verme y cometí el error de mirarlo a los ojos verdes. Estaban llenos de pasión y amor y sonreí, sabiendo que mis ojos mostraban lo mismo. Su cabeza se acercó más a la mía y sentí que mi cuerpo me empujaba a acercarme más a él. Cuando nuestros labios se encontraron fue como una explosión en mi estómago y de pronto quería más. Puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y pasé mis dedos por su suave cabello, jalándome más cerca de él. Sus manos encontraron mi cintura y me presionaron más. Un gemido escapó de mi boca a la suya. Cuando pensé que estaba a punto de desmayarme por falta de oxígeno, se paré mi boca. Sus labios nunca dejaron mi piel y comenzaron a besar mi quijada hacia mi cuello. Sentí una extraña sensación por sus dulces besos.

Escuché la campana sonar a lo lejos y jadeé. "¡Edward!" mire sus ojos mientras se alejaba de mi quijada. Estaban negros por la pasión. "Tenemos que ir a clases." Balbuceé, completamente deslumbrada fuera de mi mente. Él suspiró y asintió.

"Tienes razón." Dijo besando mis labios de nuevo. Repentinamente me importó muy poco la escuela. Solo quería quedarme aquí con Edward. "Vamos." Dijo alejándose. Fruncí el ceño e hice un puchero. Ahora no me quería ir. Me miró y se congeló.

"¿Qué?" pregunté preocupada. Él solo negó con la cabeza.

"Luces increíblemente sexy cuando haces pucheros." Me indicó. Me sonrojé un poco y él sonrió. "Luces increíblemente sexy cuando haces eso también." Dijo besando mi mejilla ligeramente.

"¿Te das cuenta de que tu luces increíblemente sexy todo el tiempo?" pregunté con audacia. Él rodó sus ojos y salió del auto. Antes de que pudiera procesar que estaba pasando, él abrió mi puerta y me ayudó a salir. Tomó mi mochila como lo hacía usualmente y tomó mi mano mientras caminábamos hacia ingles.

En todo el día Edward nunca se separó de mí. Cuando finalmente llegó el almuerzo parecía que más gente de lo normal nos miraba ahora.

"¿Edward?" pregunté mientras nos sentábamos.

"¿Si amor?" preguntó suavemente. Me sonrojé y continué.

"¿Soy paranoica o hay más gente de lo usual mirándonos?" pregunté despacio. Edward miró alrededor como si acabara de darse cuenta lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor.

"No lo sé amor, pero no les prestes mucha atención. Ellos no importan." Dijo suavemente. Asentí y tomé mi tenedor. Comencé a comer mi ensalada mientras esperaba que los demás vinieran a sentarse. Alice y Jasper llegaron, seguidos de Emmett y Rosalie.

"Entonces, Bella. ¿Cuándo tienes tu ultrasonido?" Alice preguntó en voz baja. Sabía que nadie podía escucharnos. Negué con la cabeza.

"No por un tiempo. Pero tengo una cita con el doctor después de la escuela." Dije sonriendo.

"Bueno, dime cuando lo tengas. Quiero esos cien dólares de Emmett cuando sepamos el sexo del bebe." Dijo sonriendo. Fruncí el ceño.

"¿Qué crees que es?" pregunté con curiosidad.

"No creo, sé que va a ser." Corrigió. Rodé mis ojos.

"¿Qué sabes que va a ser?" sonrió y cerró los labios.

"Que voy a ganar." La fulminé con la mirada y sentí que Edward hacía suaves círculos sobre mi espalda. Le sonreí para agradecerle. "Bella, tengo una pregunta." Alice dijo después de un momento. Asentí y esperé. Ella se mordió el labio antes de sonreírme despacio. "¿Me dejarías, por favor, por favor, por favor, decorar el cuarto del bebe?" preguntó suavemente. Pensé en eso por un momento, mi primer instinto fue negarme. Pero si Alice se hacía cargo del cuarto del bebe, entonces yo no tendría que hacer nada. Eso me quitaría mucho estrés de encima.

"No lo sé Alice. ¿Me dirías cual piensas que es el sexo del bebe?" pregunté sonriendo. Ella me fulminó con la mirada y negó con la cabeza. Me reí. "Eso pensé. Está bien." Dije distraída de pronto por la manzana en las manos de Edward. Escuché a Alice chillar de emoción antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, me acerqué y mordí su manzana, como si me la hubiera dado en los labios. Me miró sorprendido. Mastiqué, manteniendo mi cara cerca de la suya. "Mmm… es buena." Dije haciéndome hacia atrás. Sonrió y asintió, mordiéndola él. Miré hacia arriba para ver a Emmett, Rose, Alice y Jasper mirándome en shock. Sonreí.

"Oh por Dios. Las hormonas se han secuestrado a mi hermana y están pidiendo recompensa." Dijo Emmett, ligeramente horrorizado. Me sonrojé por sus palabras.

"Cállate Emmett. Solo quería una mordida." Dije escondiéndome detrás de mí cabello. Sentí una mano familiar tomar la mía y miré a Edward. Sonrió suavemente y sentí mi propia sonrisa en respuesta.

"¿A qué hora es tu cita?" preguntó él gentilmente. Mordí mi labio.

"A las 4" dije despacio. Él asintió.

"Muy bien, me saltaré el final de la práctica." Dijo sonriendo. Yo fruncí el ceño.

"No tienes porqué…" me interrumpió.

"No te pongas difícil Bella. Ya hablamos de esto." Dijo frunciendo en ceño. Me mordí el labio y asentí. Vi que Alice sospechaba algo.

"¿Entonces que decidieron ustedes dos ayer?" Preguntó curiosamente. Abrí mi boca para decir alguna mentira cuando sonó la campana. Sonreí y me puse de pie rápido.

"Lo siento, tenemos que ir a clases. Nos vemos luego chicos." Dije levantando la charola. Edward tomó mi mochila y nos alejamos de la cafetería de prisa.

Después de clases caminé con Edward hacia los vestidores.

"No quiero que te congeles afuera."

"Edward, estaré bien. Me mantendré envuelta en mi abrigo, tu abrigo la manta que está en tu carro. De verdad, quiero ver tu práctica." Dije suavemente. Él suspiró. Usualmente me voy con Rose y Alice cuando los chicos tienen práctica, pero hoy Edward y yo íbamos a la cita con el doctor justo después de salir, y era mucho más sencillo si me quedaba. "Y si me da mucho frío, siempre puedes venir tú y calentarme." Dije bromeando. Él sonrió y besó mi frente.

"Muy bien. Terminaré pronto." Dijo entrando hacia los vestidores. Me recargué en a pared y tomé mi mochila. No solo estaba llena con tarea para esta noche, sino para el resto de la semana. Quería empezar a terminar con todo para cuando se aproximara el final de mi embarazo, no fuera a preocuparme mucho.

Escuché pasos pero no abrí los ojos. Estaba cansada por el largo día. Los pasos se detuvieron seguidos por el silencio. Abrí un ojo y vi a un hombre alto y rubio mirándome. Lo reconocí, lo había visto antes por la escuela pero no sabía su nombre.

"Hola." Dijo con una voz profunda. Asentí.

"Hola." Dije cerrando mis ojos de nuevo y recargándome contra la pared. No escuché que se moviera y abrí mis ojos un momento después para verlo parado a mi lado, recargándose en la pared frente a mí. "¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?" Pregunté. Él sonrió. Sería muy atractivo de no ser porque desprendía vibras espeluznantes. Era como el gemelo de James o algo así.

"Soy Demetri" Dijo suavemente. Asentí, alejándome en un intento de ser cautelosa. "¿tu eres?" preguntó suavemente. Fue así como me di cuenta de su acento. Sonaba como italiano.

"Bella." Dije despacio. Él sonrió una sonrisa amenazante.

"Soy nuevo aquí, y me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme." Dijo, sin quitar los ojos de mí. Me mordí el labio.

"De hecho, lo siento. Estoy muy ocupada." Contemplé mis oportunidades de correr dentro de los vestidores donde estaba Edward.

"¿Estás segura? Me encantaría… jugar contigo." Dijo despacio. Sentí mi corazón temblar de miedo. No. Esas eran las palabras de James. No. Esto no podía estar pasando de nuevo. Escuché la puerta abrirse pero no me podía mover. Estaba congelada absolutamente por el miedo.

"¿Demetri?" reconocí era voz y mi corazón se agitó de inmediato. Sentí unos cálidos brazos envolverme y hundí mi cara en su pecho.

"Edward." Demetri mofó. Sentí los brazos de Edward tensarse a mi alrededor.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó con voz calmada. Demetri sonrió maliciosamente.

"Solo estaba manejando por el pueblo y pensé en parar a visitar." Dijo simplemente. Sus ojos se pasearon entre Edward y yo. "Tengo que decir que, no estoy del todo decepcionado por la bienvenida. ¿Es nueva?" preguntó mirándome. Escuché un gruñido bajo y amenazante escaparse de la garganta de Edward.

"Sal de aquí mientras puedas Demetri." Dijo en un tono peligroso. Demetri sonrió.

"Nos vemos el sábado." Me dijo. Me encogí contra Edward mientras pasaba a nuestro lado. Estuve quieta por un momento antes de girarme a ver los ojos de Edward flamear con coraje.

"¿Edward? ¿Quién era?" pregunté después de un momento. Tomó un suspiro profundo, su dulce aliento corriendo por mi cara. Parpadeé, un poco deslumbrada e intenté concentrarme de nuevo.

"Ese era Demetri. Juega para una preparatoria en Seattle. Hemos sido rivales desde siempre. Odio a Demetri y él me odia a mí." Me explicó. Asentí despacio.

"Oh." No podía pensar en otra cosa que decir. Edward asintió y me sonrió.

"Vamos, tengo que ir a mi práctica." Dijo gentilmente. Asentí y lo seguí a su carro. Sacó dos chaquetas, las cuales me puse y una manta que puse sobre mis hombros. Lo seguí a través del campo y me sentí en las bancas. No me mantuvo alejada de la lluvia, pero hizo un buen trabajo.

Trabajé en mi tarea mientras que los chicos practicaban. Sabía que Edward, Jasper y Emmett tomaron turnos para asegurarse de que Demetri no volviera, aunque nunca los vi mirarme directamente. Solo podía saber que lo hacían.

La práctica terminaba usualmente a las 4, pero hoy Edward terminó a las 3. Se fue a la ducha y se cambió antes de venir por mí 20 minutos después.

El camino a la oficina del doctor fue en silencio. No sentía la necesidad de decir nada, aunque sabía que quería. Había tanto que quería decirle a Edward, solo no tenía la capacidad mental para formar oraciones coherentes cuando me miraba. Así que permanecimos en silencio hasta que pude encontrar mi voz.

"¿Edward?" Demonios. Mi voz sonó temblorosa y débil. Me aclaré la garganta suavemente e intenté de nuevo. "Edward quiero agradecerte." Dije despacio, tomando cuidado extra para mantener mi voz bajo control. "Me doy cuenta de que algo como esto puede arruinar tu vida y aun no se como puedes dar todo por mí." Comencé a trabarme con las palabras, diciéndolas todas juntas lo que sonó como un ruido raro y sin sentido. Miré mis manos, evitando tener contacto visual con él. Abrí mi boca para comenzar a hablar de nuevo cuando la vos de Edward me interrumpió.

"Bella, no creo que te veas a ti misma claramente." Dijo suavemente. Me mordí el labio, negándome a mirarlo a los ojos.

"Pero estoy sucia y usada." Susurré, mi pensamiento más oscuro presentándose a Edward. No pretendía decirlo, solo se salió de mi boca.

"Bella, ¿es eso lo que piensas?" Asentí, sin poder despegar la mirada de mis pálidas manos. "Oh por Dios Bella, no dudo porqué estabas tan asustada de decirme." Murmuró. Parpadeé rápidamente, tratando de frenar las lágrimas que estaban cayendo. "Bella, mi amor. Mírame." Deslizó su delicado dedo debajo de mi barbilla y giró mi cara para que no tuviera opción más que mirarlo a los ojos. Brillaban como la más extraña de las gemas y sentí que era succionada por el abismo interminable. "Te amo como eres. No me importa lo que los otros piensen de ti. Eres tan hermosa, que me parte el corazón. No puedo comenzar a explicarte cuan abrumadora es tu presencia. Es intoxicante sentarme a tu lado. Eres perfecta a mis ojos y nada de lo que pase va a cambiar eso." Sentí que las lágrimas me picaban detrás de mis ojos y quería desesperadamente quitarlo. Pero los orbes verdes de Edward no me soltaban y me vi forzada a ver el verdadero significado de sus apasionantes palabras y que era exactamente lo que sentía por mí. "Bella, te amo mucho. No se como mostrarlo porque no hay realmente algo que demuestre exactamente la extensión. No hay suficientes palabras en ningún lenguaje que puedan describirlo." Me mordí el labio. Era demasiado perfecto. No lo merecía. Suspiró, moviendo la mano que tenía libre a través de su cabello. Lo escuché murmurar para él mismo pero no hallé sentido en sus palabras. En lugar de eso tomé su cara en mis manos y lo atraje cerca de mí, presionando mis labios con los suyos, silenciándolos instantáneamente. Tomó mi cuello con sus manos y me acercó más a él. Amé la sensación de su cuerpo presionado con el mío. Me sentí como en mi hogar.

Me separé después de un momento e inhalé una gran cantidad de aire. Edward sonrió suavemente. "Edward, no necesitas mostrarme. Puedo verlo en tus ojos." Susurré después de un rato. Él sonrió y me besó de nuevo.

"Gracias." Murmuró contra mis labios. Se alejó muy rápido para mi gusto y sonrió. "¿Vamos?" preguntó mirando la puerta de la oficina del doctor. Suspiré y asentí.

"Vamos."

**Bueno, primero que nada quiero pedir disculpas por tardar tanto. La verdad mi excusa es tan tonta que no la voy a decir.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, a mí se me hizo muy dulce. Pero no se preocupen después de la calma viene la tormenta… o.O? Creo que era al revés jeje. Bueno dejen sus opiniones y muéstrenme que tan emocionados están de conocer la reacción de Charlie. Jeje Gracias por leer.**


	10. 9 Charlie

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **_**imma vampire**_**. Espero que les guste, y deje muchos reviews.**

**Prepárense chicas, aquí va la reacción de Charlie.**** Y Edward no es a prueba de balas jeje. En lo personal me encantó, aunque… bueno no les voy a decir nada. Comentaré al final mi punto de vista. **

**Capítulo 9: Charlie**

Cuando nos fuimos de la oficina del doctor, ya había decidido decirle a Charlie. Entre más pronto terminara, sería mejor. Al menos es así como funciona, en teoría.

Edward manejó hacia mi casa, sosteniendo mi mano gentilmente todo el tiempo. El doctor me informó que todo estaba bien y que el bebe estaba creciendo normalmente. Hice una cita para mi ultrasonido el siguiente mes; tendría 20 semanas de embarazo para entonces. Estaba nerviosa y emocionada, todo al mismo tiempo.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Charlie noté que Emmett se encontraba ahí. Suspiré. Eso podría ser algo bueno. Él siempre tomaba cartas en el asunto cuando Charlie comenzaba a gritarme. Usualmente Emmett hacía que Charlie estuviera en contra de él para que yo no tuviera que sufrir mucho. Pero al mismo tiempo, no quería que Emmett se echara la culpa en esta ocasión; ya había entrometido a Edward conmigo.

"¿Estás lista?" miré a Edward quien me miraba en silencio. Negué con la cabeza.

"No. Terminemos con esto." Dije saliendo del auto. Edward tomó mi mano para tranquilizarme tan pronto como pudo y caminamos juntos dentro de la casa. Emmett y Charlie estaban sentados en el sofá viendo el futbol juntos. "Hola chicos." Dije suavemente. Emmett levantó la mirada y vio la mano de Edward y la mía entrelazada, asintió. Se puso de pie.

"Hey Bells, Edward. Estaba a punto de partir hacia la casa de Rosalie." Lo hizo sonar como una pregunta y yo asentí. Sería mejor que no estuviera para esto. Asintió y me abrazó. "Llámame tan pronto como hayas terminado. Me gustaría estar aquí para ti pero tú sabes lo que es mejor así que nos vemos después." Dijo suavemente. Sonreí y besé su mejilla, abrazándolo con el brazo que tenía libre.

"Gracias hermano oso." Dije sonriendo por el apodo que le puse cuando éramos niños. Sonrió y despeinó mi cabello.

"Cuando quieras enana." Lo observé mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, se puso su abrigo y tomó las llaves del auto. Finalmente se fue y me giré hacia Charlie quien seguía sentado observando en juego.

"Hey papá." Dije sentándome en el recarga brazos de la silla donde estaba sentado Edward. Charlie miró hacia arriba y notó a Edward. Frunció el ceño y le bajó al sonido de la televisión, mirándonos.

"Hey Bells. ¿Cuándo llegaste?" claro que estaba muy ocupado viendo el partido como para notar cuando entramos.

"Hace un rato." Dije encogiéndome de hombros. Él asintió, mirando a Edward. "Quería decirte algo, de hecho." Dije suspirando profundamente. Charlie asintió. "Pero quiero que prometas que no te vas a alterar." Se veía sorprendido y después cansado. Suspiré profundo otra vez y solté de golpe el aire. "Papá, estoy embarazada." Se quedó ahí, mirándonos con shock en su cara, sin moverse por todo un minuto. Estaba comenzando a ponerme nerviosa. De pronto se cayó al piso y yo grité. "¿Papá? ¡Papa!" grité, yendo a su lado. No se movía. "¡Edward!" lloré, el pánico en mi voz. Escuché a Edward moverse detrás de mí pero mantuve mis ojos concentrados en Charlie. La mano pálida de Edward se estiró para tocar el cuello de Charlie y murmuró algo acerca de una ambulancia. Oh mierda, lo maté. Comencé a sollozar pesadamente, inclinándome sobre Charlie. Se sintió como si hubiera estado ahí por horas, aunque pudo haber sido unos cuantos minutos.

"Bella, amor. La ambulancia ya está aquí." Edward dijo suavemente en mi oído. Me levantó y me recargó en su pecho mientras los paramédicos entraban y comenzaban a atender a Charlie. Sabía que decirle era una mala idea. Edward me levantó en sus brazos y caminó hacia afuera para llevarme al auto. Habló con un paramédico quien asintió y se giró de vuelta a Charlie. Edward me deslizó dentro del auto y después se metió él y tomó mi mano en la suya.

La besó gentilmente. "No te preocupes Bella. Va a estar bien." Dijo dulcemente. No podía controlar mi voz por lo que solo asentí, tratando de frenar las lágrimas.

Me senté en la silla incómoda del hospital, retorciéndome. Me habían informado que Charlie había tenido un ataque al corazón. Me sentí terrible de haberlo causado. Edward se quedó conmigo y pronto se nos unieron Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice y Esme. Esme estaba sentada en silencio en un lado, esperando a que su esposo viniera por nosotros, para ir a visitar a Charlie. Emmett encontró esto algo fastidioso, que después de todos estos años de problemas en los que se había metido, mi embarazo fuera lo que a nuestro pobre padre le provocara un ataque al corazón. Estoy segura de que en otras circunstancias sería graciosa, pero dada la ocasión no lo era.

Finalmente, Carlisle salió y dijo que estaba bien que viéramos a Charlie. Yo prácticamente corrí a su habitación, lágrima cayendo por mis mejillas.

Estaba sentado en su cama, luciendo cansado y más viejo de lo que era.

"¿Papá?" pregunté trastabillando dentro de la habitación. Me miró, sus ojos cafés pesados y tristes. Me sentí horrible. "¿Cómo estás?" pregunté adentrándome más en su habitación para permitir que los demás pasaran detrás de mí.

"Nos diste un gran susto, Charlie." Esme dijo gentilmente. Charlie miró a Carlisle, y después a Edward. Su cara de pronto se transformó en disgusto y el Holter comenzó a sonar.

"¡Tu!" le gruñó a Edward. Tragué ruidosamente y entrelacé mi mano con la de él. Esme y Carlisle fruncieron el ceño por la confusión.

"Nosotros solo esperaremos afuera." Alice dijo jalando a Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett fuera con ella. Me mordí el labio mientras que Charlie abría la boca para hablar.

"¡Su hijo embarazó a mi hija!" riñó. Ambos, Esme y Carlisle se giraron para mirarnos con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Q-qué?" Esme dijo trabándose. Me mordí el labio y miré hacia abajo al suelo.

"¿Edward? ¿Bella?" Había un tono de autoridad en la voz de Carlisle que hizo que ambos nos giráramos para verlo a los ojos. Se veía furioso. "¿Es eso cierto?" _técnicamente hablando…_ me deshice de mis pensamientos. Si les decía la verdad solo los heriría más.

"Sí." Edward dijo suavemente. Sentí su mano acariciar la mía. Escuché un sollozo por lo bajo y me giré para mirar a Esme. Era un naufragio. Lágrimas caían de sus mejillas y se veía como si tuviera el corazón roto.

"Oh mi Dios, creí que ustedes dos eran más inteligentes que esto." Dijo ella despacio. Sentí la culpa apoderarse de mí. Oh Dios, todos estaban tan decepcionados. Si solo supieran la verdad.

"Lo siento, mamá, papá. De verdad. No era nuestra intención que ocurriera esto. Era nuestra primera vez. Yo solo," Edward se detuvo, corrió su mano libre por su cabello. Estaba agradecida de que fuera él quien estaba hablando. Él era capaz de mentir mucho mejor que yo.

"¿Cuándo?" Carlisle preguntó cortante. Me estremecí por la dureza de su voz. Estaba acostumbrada a la calma. No éste enojo.

"Cuando regresé." Murmuré. Esme frunció el ceño por el horror.

"¿Cuándo se dieron cuenta?" preguntó gentilmente. Mordí mi labio, una lágrima se escapó, bajando por mi mejilla.

"Dos semanas después." Dije sin mirar a nadie a los ojos. Escuché a Esme sollozar y luché contra mis propias lágrimas. No estaba acostumbrada a la decepción. Me lastimaba más de lo que creí.

"¿Por qué no nos dijeron antes?" Esme preguntó. Parecía que Carlisle y Charlie estaban muy enojados para hablar.

"Es solo que no sabía cómo. No quería que todos estuvieran enojados con nosotros." Hablé bajito.

"Amo a Bella más que a nada. Siempre lo he hecho. Verla de nueva trajo esas emociones de vuelta diez veces más fuerte." Edward dijo con tranquilidad. Asentí en acuerdo.

"Ustedes dos no están ni cerca de poder afrontar algo así." Carlisle dijo después de un momento. "No se dan cuenta del trabajo que es criar a un niño." Mordí mi labio y apreté mis ojos fuertemente.

"No pueden siquiera estar pensando en quedárselo." Charlie dijo enojado. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y lo miré, todo mi cuerpo se llenó repentinamente de coraje.

"Claro que me lo voy a quedar. ¡Es mi hijo papá!" dije enojada. Se vio sorprendido por un momento pero después se comenzó a poner rojo.

"¿Qué va a decir tu madre?" preguntó fríamente. Me estremecí. No quería ni pensar en lo que iba a decir.

"Escuchen, ambos estamos preparados para afrontar las consecuencias de nuestros actos. Hemos hablado de esto juntos y ambos acordamos que sería mejor para el niño que se críe en una familia amorosa. La única forma de asegurar eso es quedándonos con él." Edward dijo sensatamente. Escuché a Esme suspirar.

"Oh, no estoy lista para esto." Dijo suavemente. Miré a mi familia finalmente. Ella estaba recargándose en Carlisle tomándole fuertemente el brazo. Sentí las lágrimas caer por mi cara antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

"Queremos que sepan, que a pesar de que esto fue una decisión inesperada y ambos somos muy jóvenes para saber la extensión de esto ahora, que nos amamos el uno al otro y a ustedes mucho." Edward habló suavemente, obligando a todos a creerle. Parece que funcionó porque de pronto Carlisle se sentó en una silla corriendo una mano por su cabello rubio. Charlie se recostó en las almohadas y suspiró, su ritmo cardiaco descendiendo. De pronto los brazos de Esme me envolvieron. Me abrazó firmemente, pero siendo gentil al mismo tiempo.

"¡Voy a tener un nieto!" dijo emocionada después de un momento. Sonreí, sin poder hablar. "Carlisle, cariño vamos a ser abuelos." Dijo sonriendo. No pude hacer nada más que sofreírle en respuesta. Su sonrisa, así como la de su hijo, era contagiosa. "¿Sabemos si es niña o niño?" preguntó sonriendo. Negué con la cabeza.

"Tengo la cita el próximo mes." Dije asintiendo. Ella sonrió.

"Estoy emocionada de saber." Dijo sonriendo aun. Estaba un poco sorprendida de que pudiera pasar de la decepción y tristeza a la emoción. Definitivamente la madre de Alice. Escuché que la puerta se abría y Esme se giró hacia Alice.

"No te preocupes mamá, ya tengo el permiso de preparar la habitación." Dijo sonriendo. Esme sonrió también.

"Estaba pensando en lavanda." Dijo moviéndose al lado de Alice. Inmediatamente comenzaron a hablar acerca de la habitación del bebe y como la decorarían. Emmett lucía precavido mientras observaba a Charlie.

Charlie lucía cansado y derrotado. Me moví a su lado silenciosamente para que no me viera. Suspiré y tomé su mano en la mía antes de agacharme a su oreja.

"Papá, sé que estás decepcionado de mí, pero quiero que sepas que te amo y no quería que tu confianza en mí fuera traicionada." Dije suavemente. Él no se movió, pero podía jurar que vi sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Besé su mejilla antes de levantarme. "Creo que me voy a casa. Estoy muy cansada." Anuncié. Todos me miraron y asintieron.

"Bueno ustedes dos no se pueden quedar en esa gran casa vacía solos." Esme dijo viendo a Emmett y a mí. Me mordí el labio. "Charlie estaría más que encantada de que se quedaran esta noche." Esme dijo sonriendo. Charlie se puso rígido ante la idea de mí quedándome en la casa de los Cullen pero después asintió. Esme sonrió. "Perfecto. Todos iremos entonces, dejemos descansar a Charlie." Dijo sonriendo. Todos asintieron y dijeron adiós a Charlie antes de abandonar la habitación. Esme se giró a Carlisle y lo besó dulcemente.

"Te veré en casa." Dijo él suavemente. Ella asintió y sonrió. Giré mi atención a Alice, quien estaba hablando sin parar.

"Oh por Dios, Rose, esta habitación va a ser increíble." Alice dijo emocionada. Rosalie rodó los ojos y me sonrió.

"Creo que le acabas de dar una razón a Alice para vivir." Rosalie bromeó. Rodé los ojos y le sonreí a Alice, quien tenía brillo en su mirada. Tenía una sonrisa tonta plasmada en su cara y suspiró contenta.

"Muy bien, regresemos a la casa." Esme dijo suavemente. Todos asentimos y nos subimos a los autos. Me fui con Edward, Emmett con Rosalie y Jasper y Alice con Esme. Todos estábamos en casa de los Cullen en cuestión de minutos. Bostecé mientras Edward me ayudaba a entrar.

"Hey, nos vamos a la cama." Edward anunció. Esme se giró y miró amenazadoramente a su hijo.

"Oh por favor mamá. El daño ya está hecho. ¿Qué más le puede hacer a ella?" Alice preguntó rodando los ojos. Me sonrojé furiosamente ante el comentario de Alice, y Esme también.

"Muy bien ustedes dos, duerman bien." Dijo ella, besándonos a ambos en la mejilla. Le sonreí antes de que Edward me tomara en sus brazos y me cargara escaleras arriba. Me puso sobre su cama y sonrió.

"Fuiste muy valiente hoy." Susurró. Me encogí de hombros.

"Bueno para ser justos, tú te echaste la mayoría de la culpa." Sonrió.

"Lo normal en un día de trabajo." Fruncí el ceño y él rió. "Bella, ¿Cuándo vas a recordar que te amo, y que haré cualquier cosa por ti? Incluso echarme la culpa sobre problemas que tú tienes.

Suspiré. "¿Ves?, no debiste hacerlo. Son mis problemas y yo debo afrontarlos sol…" me silenció con sus labios.

"Nosotros debemos afrontarlos. Recuerda Bella, no voy a ninguna parte." Sonreí y sentí una lágrima derramarse por mi mejilla.

"Gracias."

**Carlisle's POV**

Me regresé a la habitación de Charlie antes de que mi turno terminara. Estaba recostado en su cama, mirando el techo, una arruga surcaba su frente. Miró en mi dirección cuando me escuchó entrar y asintió en forma de saludo. Me senté en silencio, mirando al vacío. Desde que Bella y Edward habían anunciado que estaba embarazada, he sido un completo desastre. Mis pensamientos constantemente dirigiéndose a mi hijo y su mejor amiga. Sabía que se amaban el uno al otro. Era obvio, aun cuando eran más jóvenes. Tenía sentido el que fueran a terminar juntos. Pero lo que no tenía sentido era que Bella terminara embarazada. Ambos, ella y Edward eran del tipo de personas que esperarían hasta el matrimonio para tener sexo. Los conocía muy bien a ambos sin tomar en consideración este pensamiento. Sin embargo, este pensamiento solo me dejaba un camino de interminables preguntas y no quería afrontar la posibilidad de Bella embarazada.

Charlie se giró para mirarme y pude notar lo cansado que se veía.

"Te ves como yo me siento." Bromeó, sonriendo. Me reí. Era una risa forzada y pasé mi mano por mi cabello. Probablemente lucía tan mal como él. "Abuelo." Dijo meneando la cabeza. Asentí. Charlie cerró los ojos y suspiró. "Hombre, no esperaba esto de ellos. Emmett y Rosalie tal vez, pero no Edward y Bella." Dijo despacio. Asentí.

"Estoy seguro de que nadie se lo esperaba. Especialmente esos dos." Charlie asintió.

"Es solo que no puedo creer que mi nena…" suspiró de nuevo.

"Charlie, sé que ninguno de los dos lo esperaba y que ambos preferiríamos que no hubiera ocurrido. Pero creo que tenemos que aceptar que pasó y que nuestros niños pronto tendrán a su propio pequeño pronto. Creo que tenemos que estas ahí solo para apoyarlos porque el Señor sabe que este pueblo los van a convertir en una atracción de circo." Dije lentamente. Charlie asintió.

"Ya había pensado en eso." Dijo susurrando. Estuvo en silencio por un momento antes de que volviera a hablar. "¿Crees que serán buenos padres?" preguntó gentilmente. Se veía vulnerable y viejo.

"Creo que incluso aunque no lo sean, estaremos ahí para apoyarlos. Nos necesitan ahora más que nunca." Charlie asintió.

"Gracias Carlisle. No podría haber pedido otra familia a la cual estar atado." Sonreí ante sus amables palabras.

"Igual digo Charlie, igual digo."

**¿No es linda la relación entre Charlie y Carlisle? Es decir me encantan los dos como padres. (suspiro) jeje. ¿Y, qué piensan? Díganmelo en un review.**

**Bueno mi opinión personal es que pusieron algo débil a Charlie, yo lo tengo como alguien muy fuerte. Digo por todo lo que soporta en amanecer, es mi héroe. Jeje Bueno espero sus opiniones.**


	11. 10 Una Nueva Esperanza

**Bueno pues parece que a muchos no les llegó la actualización del capítulo pasado. Espero que les guste este y que dejen dos reviews, por este capítulo y por el pasado.**

**Tenemos muchas lectoras nuevas weeeee!! Espero que les siga gustando y dejen reviews. Gracias por leerla y por su apoyo. También gracias a los que están desde el principio.**

**Capítulo 10: Una nueva esperanza**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando me desperté, me sentía pesada. La culpa me estaba carcomiendo, presionando en mi pecho. Presioné más mis ojos, deseando que se marchara. Sentí una mano cálida acunar mi cara y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Le sonreí a Edward. "Buenos días." Susurró.

"Buenos días." Murmuré.

"¿Estás lista para otro día de escuela?" rodé mis ojos.

"Ugh, no. Nunca estaré lista." Él se rió y besó mi frente.

"Vamos amor. Alice tiene un atuendo preparado. Tomaré una ducha en el cuarto de invitados." Dijo sentándose. Asentí y bostecé, estirándome antes de levantarme.

Caminé hacia el baño y me giré hacia la ducha. El agua caliente era todo un lujo en mis músculos tensados y quitaba un poco de culpa de mi pecho momentáneamente.

Salí de la ducha y me puse una toalla delgada alrededor mío, estremeciéndome un poco mientras dejaba la calidez del baño. Había un atuendo detrás de la puerta y me acerqué él. Era una camisa morado pálido con flores amarillas. Un par de pantalones azul oscuro estaban colgados también con unos pantis y un brasier a juego. Sonreí. Alice nunca hacía nada a medias. Me vestí rápido, envolviendo mi cabello en una toalla. Hubo un ruido en la puerta antes de que Alice entrara danzando al baño. "¡Buenos días Bella! ¿Lista para preparar tu maquillaje y cabello?" gruñí y Alice me fulminó con la mirada.

"Bien." Murmuré, sentándome. Ella sonrió y tomó una secadora de cabello.

"Será ligero. Lo juro." Asentí y rechiné los dientes, esperando que la tortura terminara.

Quince minutos después, Alice sonrió.

"¡Listo!" gritó. Miré hacia el espejo y sonreí. Mi cabello estaba ligeramente rizado y el maquillaje se veía muy natural. Me veía hermosa.

"Gracias alice. Es perfecto como siempre." Ella sonrió.

"¡Lo sé!" besó mi mejilla antes de salir del baño. Me puse de pié y levanté la camisa para mirar mi estómago. Lo acaricié suavemente y mordí mi labio. Hubo un suave golpe en la puerta. Bajé mi camisa y me giré para ver a Edward recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

"¿Estás lista para irnos?" preguntó suavemente. Asentí.

"Si, terminemos con esto." Edward sonrió y tomó mi mano en la suya, guiándome escaleras abajo. Tomé una manzana y un plátano y caminé hacia el carro. Edward me guió al _Volvo_. Alice estaba ya lista y sentada en el asiento trasero, moviéndose emocionada. Me senté en el asiento delantero y comencé a pelar el plátano. Alice se rió.

"¿Le vas a decir a alguien?" preguntó, sentándose derecha en su lugar. La fulminé con la mirada.

"No lo sé." Dije mirando a Edward. Él tomó mi mano en la suya y besó la parte de atrás.

"Solo si tu quieres hacerlo." Dijo gentilmente. Asentí despacio.

"Ya veremos." Él asintió y Alice sonrió.

"Rose y yo llevaremos a los chicos a Seattle este fin de semana para comprarles algo de ropa nueva." Dijo sonriendo. Asentí.

"¿Sin mí?" Alice asintió tristemente.

"Sí, al menos de que quieras venir." Su voz se oía esperanzada y rápido negué con la cabeza.

"No. Voy a dormir este fin de semana." Dije asintiendo. Alice hizo un puchero y se sentó de vuelta.

Estábamos en la escuela en menos tiempo de lo esperado. Alice se salió del auto saltando hacia Jasper. Edward rodeó el auto y se dirigió a mi puerta para ayudarme a salir, tomé su mano. Le agradecí y le sonreí.

"Vamos amor, tenemos que ir a clases."

El día se paso sin ningún evento hasta el receso. La campana sonó y me puse de pie, dispuesta a ir a la cafetería. Edward sonrió y besó mi mejilla.

"Solo necesito hablar con el profesor por un momento." Dijo suavemente. Asentí.

"Te esperaré afuera." Sonrió y me deslicé fuera del aula, recargándome en la pared al lado de la puerta.

"¡Bella!" miré hacia arriba y vi que Jessica se acercaba rápido hacia mí. Se veía como que iba a explotar.

"Hey Jess." Dije despacio. Ella sonrió y tomó mi brazo, mirado alrededor. Estábamos solas en el pasillo.

"Escuché la cosa más emocionante ayer." Dijo sonriendo. Había estado cotilleando. Podía ver la mirada en sus ojos.

"¿Oh?" pregunté desinteresada. Ella asintió.

"Estaba visitando a mi abuela en el hospital ayer cuando lo escuché." Fruncí el ceño. ¿A dónde quería llegar con esto? Esperé a que continuara. "¿Cómo está el bebe?" preguntó con una sonrisa tímida. Me congelé. No. Ella no podía saber. No.

"N-no sé de lo que estás hablando." Dije despacio. Mi voz temblaba y estaba muy alta. Jessica puso los ojos en blanco.

"Por favor Bella, no hay necesidad de esconderlo. Escuché a Charlie gritarle a Edward por embarazarte." Dijo sonriendo con aíre de suficiencia. Me tragué un gruñido. Esto no podía estar pasando.

"Jessica por favor. No le digas a nadie." Le rogué. Me miró incrédula.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Bella estas son jugosas noticias; ¡Forks necesita algo de chismes!" dijo firmemente. Sentí lágrimas agruparse en mis ojos.

"Jessica por favor no lo hagas." Estaba rogando y no me importaba. Jessica rodó los ojos.

"Vamos Bella, no es como si fueras a ser capaz de esconderlo. La gente lo va a notar." Señaló. Mordí mi labio.

"Solo no quiero que todos lo sepan por ahora." Jess suspiró y comenzó a torcer las manos.

"Bueno, verás Bella, ya le dije a algunos." Dijo lentamente. La fulminé con la mirada, el coraje subiendo por mi cuerpo.

"¿A quiénes?" demandé.

"Solo a mis amigo. ¡Lo juro!" dijo con pánico en los ojos. Mordí mi labio para tragarme las palabras asquerosas que quería decirle. Sentí un brazo fuerte alrededor de mi cintura y cerré los ojos.

"Bella, ¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó, ignorando los parpadeos coquetos de Jessica.

"Vámonos." Dije dándole la espalda a Jessica.

"Bella, en serio. ¡No era mi intensión! No quiero que estés enojada conmigo." Jessica llamó frenéticamente. Rechiné los dientes y me giré para verla.

"Te sugeriría que penaras en eso antes de abrir tu bocota de nuevo." Le gruñí. Se estremeció y se hizo para atrás con los ojos bien abiertos. Sentí los brazos de Edward jalarme cerca de él mientras me guiaba a la cafetería. Permanecí en silencio, luchando con las lágrimas de coraje y frustración.

Me llevó por la línea para la comida y ni siquiera discutí cuando compró nuestro almuerzo. Nos sentamos y yo seguía sin hablar.

"Bella, amor. ¿Qué dijo?" me preguntó gentilmente. Suspiré y pegué mi cabeza en su hombro.

"Estaba en el hospital este fin de semana. Nos escuchó cuando le dijimos a Charlie y a tus padres." Edward puso sus brazos a mi alrededor protectoramente y sentí una lágrima derramarse y caer en su camisa.

"¿Le dijo a alguien?" preguntó dulcemente. Asentí y sentí otra lágrima derramarse. "Oh Bella amor, lo siento mucho." Sususrró.

"No es tu culpa, a Jessica le gusta cotillear." Dije amargamente. Escuché sillas raspar el suelo y miré hacia arriba para ver a Alice y Emmett peleando por la silla a mi lado. Alice ganó y puso su brazos a mi alrededor abrazándome, quitando los brazos de Edward.

"¿Bella estás bien?" preguntó. Asentí y sonreí débilmente.

"Sí, gracias." Emmett se sentó frente a mí y tomó mis manos en sus enormes palmas.

"Bella, ¿Quién se enteró?" preguntó suavemente. Mordí mi labio.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunté calladamente. Emmett frunció el ceño.

"Alguien comenzó a esparcir el rumor de que estás embarazada. ¿Quién lo hizo?" preguntó suavemente.

"¿Escuchaste eso?" pregunté horrorizada. Emmett asintió.

"Todos en la escuela lo han escuchado." Rosalie dijo lentamente. Mi coraje llegó de nuevo y fulminé con la mirada a la mesa donde se encontraba Jessica, donde parecía estar esparciendo más chisme acerca de mí. Los ojos de Emmett siguieron los míos y gruñó.

"La voy a matar." Dijo en un tono peligroso y bajo.

"Nos escuchó en el hospital." Expliqué. Alice cruzó los brazos por el coraje.

"Esa pequeña…"

"¡Como se atreve!" Rosalie se levantó en un movimiento fluido y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Jessica. Mientras se acercaba todos se callaron. Parecía que toda la cafetería estaba en silencio, esperando a ver qué pasaría en seguida. Rosalie sonrió maliciosamente antes de descargar su furia, su voz se escuchaba por toda la cafetería.

"¿¡Como te atreves a esparcir esa clase de chismes sobre mi mejor amigo y la hermana pequeña de mi novio!?" le gruñó. "Sé que tienes un autoestima muy bajo, y para ser sinceros no te culpo. No eres nada especial para mirar. Pero que no te pase ni por un segundo por la cabeza que puedes remediarlo esparciendo rumores sobre otras personas. Especialmente Bella. Esta es mi única advertencia Jessica. Crúzate en nuestro camino de nuevo y no será bonito. Hablo en serio cuando estoy enojada y soy muy buena en la venganza." Jessica estaba pálida como un fantasma. Rosalie la fulminó con la mirada. "¿Nos estamos entendiendo?" Su voz estaba llena de maldad y peligro. Jessica asintió rápidamente, luciendo como si quisiera llorar. "Bien." Se regresó a nuestra mesa mientras cada uno de los ojos de la cafetería la seguían. Se sentó y se giró hacia mí. "Entonces chicos, ¿Quién tiene ganas de noche de películas?" preguntó en un brillante y alegre tono. La cafetería explotó en pláticas y Rose sonrió.

"Gracias Rose." Dije quedadamente. Mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas por la atención que Rosalie me había dado.

"Claro Bella. Eres como mi hermanita, y nadie dice nada en contra de mi familia." Dijo sonriendo. Le sonreí y me recargué en Edward.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora entonces?" Emmett preguntó despacio. Me encogí de hombros.

"No me importa. Mientras nadie me diga nada a la cara, puedo pretender que no existen." Edward besó mi frente gentilmente.

"Lo lamento." Murmuró contra mi cabeza, lo suficientemente bajo para que solo yo lo escuchara. Me giré y le fruncí el ceño.

"No lo hagas. En serio. Sabía que esto iba a pasar. Así que aquí esta y lo único que podemos hacer es tomarlo de dejarlo pasar." Él rodó los ojos y asintió.

"Tienes razón." Dijo gentilmente. Sonreí.

"Lo sé." Él se rió y yo me recargué sobre su hombro. "Estoy muy cansada." Dije cerrando los ojos. Sentí su brazo envolver mi cintura y sostenerme junto a él. Dejé a mi mente vagar sobre cosas sin importancia. Me pregunté si mi bebe sería un niño o una niña y me pregunté si Alice ya sabría. Como ese pequeño duendecillo podría saber lo que aun era un misterio, pero por extraño que parezca siempre tiene razón.

"¿Bella?" Miré hacia arriba, a Edward. "Es hora de irnos a clases." Dijo suavemente, besando mi frente. Asentí y me puse de pie.

"Adiós." Les dije a todos. Emmett asintió y fulminó con la mirada detrás de mí y siseó. Me giré pero fui bloqueada por el pecho de Edward. Fruncí el ceño e ignoré a Emmett, tomando la mano de Edward.

Caminamos hacia Biología y vi a Mike Newton asentirme. Le sonreí y me senté con Edward. Mike frunció el ceño. "Tengo que hablar con el Sr. Banner, vuelvo en seguida." Dijo besando mi frente. Asentí y bostecé. Él se rió suavemente y se puso de pie, caminó hacia el frente del aula.

"Hey Bella." Miré hacia arriba y ahí estaba Mike sonriéndome.

"Hey Mike." Traté de hacer que mi voz sonara contenta. No tuve éxito.

"Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo alguna vez en esta semana." Dijo ligeramente. Lo miré incrédulamente.

"Mike, estoy embarazada del hijo de Edward. ¿En serio esperas que te diga que si?" le pregunté. Sé que soné como una perra pero no me importó.

"¿Entonces es cierto?" preguntó sorprendido.

"Si Mike. Es verdad. No sé porqué te atreviste a preguntar si ya habías escuchado el rumor." Le reclamé.

"Bueno, esperaba que…" balbuceó.

"¿Qué estabas esperando Mike? ¿Qué no amara a Edward y que lo dejara aun sabiendo que era el padre de mi hijo no nacido?" me estaba poniendo muy, muy enojada.

"No, yo solo…" suspiré.

"Solo vete." Dije meneando mis manos. Él asintió y se escurrió lejos. Respiré profundo y recosté mi cabeza en el escritorio. Solo quería dormir.

Escuché una pequeña risita y miré hacia arriba para ver a Edward sentarse a mi lado de nuevo. Lentamente me di cuenta de que todos en el aula estaban mirándome. Aparentemente todos habían escuchado mi riña con Mike. Suspiré y me recargué sobre Edward.

"Bueno, eso salió bien." Murmuré. Él se rió y enredó una mano en mi cintura.

"No te preocupes. Él Sr. Banner está a punto de tranquilizarse para enseñar." Asentí y un momento después escuché al Sr. Banner aclararse la garganta.

"Bien. Entonces empecemos ¿quieren?" preguntó revolviendo los papeles sobre su escritorio. Me sonrojé enormemente y me hundí más en el costado de Edward.

Para el momento en el que la campana final sonó estaba más que lista para irme. Charlie no estaría en la casa hasta mañana así que me quedaría en casa de los Cullen de nuevo esta noche. Edward estaba esperándome fuera de los casilleros de las chicas y me abrazó.

"Deberíamos conseguirte un justificante del doctor para tus clases." Dijo con su cara en mi cabello. Asentí, de acuerdo.

"Eso es lo que he estado diciendo todos estos años." Él se rió y tomó mis libros mientras caminábamos hacia el estacionamiento.

La gente se detenía a mirarnos mientras caminábamos. Tan pronto como pasaba frente a ellos, irrumpían en susurros. Presioné más la mano de Edward y él me dio una sonrisa.

Salimos del estacionamiento antes de que nos cortaran el paso. Miré hacia afuera para ver a Lauren fulminándome con la mirada. Estaba medio sorprendida de verla. Después de la bienvenida que me había dado estaba segura de que me odiaba.

"Sabes Bella, nunca te hubiera catalogado como una golfa, pero creo que me equivoqué." Dijo con su horrible voz chillona. Sentí a Edward tensarse ante su comentario y hablé antes de que él pudiera.

"Bueno, tu sabes muy bien de golfas, ¿No Lauren?" Su sonrisa desapareció, su cara se volvió roja por el coraje.

"Aun no puedo ver lo que tú viste en ella Edward. Es decir, ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no?" preguntó, presionando su blusa para que sus senos se salieran, viéndose prácticamente libres. Edward frunció el ceño por el asco.

"Todo Lauren. Dignidad por encima de todo." Dijo. Tomó mi cintura y prácticamente me metió al auto. Miré hacia arriba para ver a Lauren aun parada en el lugar donde la dejamos en shock. Sentí las lágrimas salirse de mis ojos mientras me sentaba en el auto. Edward entró y me miró.

"Oh amor." Dijo gentilmente. Me puso extrañamente sobre su regazo, después de pasar por el centro del tablero del auto. Me recosté en su pecho y sentí las lágrimas caer. Lloré por la culpa que sentía por lastimar a Charlie y todos a mi alrededor. Lloré por mi odio hacia James por hacerme esto. Lloré el doble por tener amigos tan asombrosos quienes siempre me apoyan. Lloré hasta que no pude llorar más. Edward me sostuvo sobre su pecho, marcando suaves círculos en mi espalda.

Suspiré y me senté derecha. "Gracias." Le dije suavemente. Edward asintió y limpió las lágrimas que quedaban en mi mejilla.

"Te amo Bella." Sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba y no pude hacer nada más que sonreír.

"Yo también te amo Edward." Sentí sus labios presionar los míos y mi cuerpo se derritió sobre él. Sabía tan bien. Quería probarlo todo. Sentí mi lengua chupar su labio inferior y él abrió la boca para darme paso. Mi lengua se encontró con la suya y gemí dentro de su boca. Él se separó jadeando por aire. Moví mis labios a su quijada y planté pequeños besos por todos lados. Lo escuché gemir mientras llegaba a la parte detrás de su oreja.

"Bella." Gimió mientras tomaba el lóbulo de su oreja en mi boca. Me moví para quedar sobre su regazo. Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y enredé mis manos en su cabello.

Sentí una necesidad incesante de estar con él de todas las formas posibles. "Bella, amor. La gente nos está mirando." Jadeó.

"No me importa." Gruñí contra su cuello. Lamí la hendidura de su cuello y volvió a gemir.

"Bella, mi amor. Detente." Dijo lentamente. Dejé de darle besos alrededor de su cuello y en el cuello de su camisa hacia su pecho. Suspiré y me hice para atrás para mirarlo.

"¿Por qué?" le pregunté frunciendo el ceño. Él cerró los ojos fuertemente antes de mirarme. El entendimiento me golpeó y me sonrojé, luchando contra las lágrimas. Nunca creí que el rechazo lastimara tanto. Me mordí el labio y me regresé al asiento del copiloto. Puse mi cabello alrededor de mis hombros, formando un escudo para esconder mi sonrojo y mis lágrimas de los observadores ojos de Edward.

"Bella." Lo ignoré y me puse el cinturón de seguridad.

"¿Me llevarías al hospital por favor?" Le pregunté despacio. Estaba agradecida de que mi voz no me traicionara mostrando las emociones que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos.

"Bella amor." Sentí su mano poner mi cabello detrás de mi oído. "¿Por qué estás llorando otra vez?" preguntó, limpiando las lágrimas de mis mejillas. ¿De verdad me iba a hacer decirlo? Me mordí el labio, tratando de calmarme lo suficiente para decirle.

"Mira, está bien. Lo entiendo. Estoy arruinada." Balbuceé. Vi a Edward fruncir el ceño con el extremo del ojo.

"¿Arruinada?" asentí evitando sus penetrantes ojos.

"Entendería si no quisieras volver a verme." Sentí que se me partía el corazón por el pensamiento de eso y traté desesperadamente de esconder mis emociones.

"¿Isabella Marie Swan, estas implementando que crees que no te deseo porque fuiste violada?" Me estremecí por la palabra y asentí. Edward estuvo en silencio y aproveché para mirarlo. Estaba presionando su tabique nasal con los dedos índice y pulgar.

"¿Edward?" Pregunté despacio. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado. Suspiró profundo y despacio y miró hacia arriba.

"Es muy difícil para mí el no volar a Arizona y matarlo por lo que te hizo." Dijo en una voz baja. Me mordí el labio. "Bella no puedo creer que creas que no te deseo." Dijo quedadamente. Mi cabeza se levantó de golpe y lo miré. Me estaba mirando, con sus deslumbrantes y verdes ojos. "Te deseo tanto." Dijo suavemente, acariciando mi mejilla con la parte superior de su mano. "No tienes idea de lo enamorada que estoy de ti. Quisiera mostrarte cuanto te amo." Dijo suavemente. Sentí las lágrimas en mis ojos. "Pero no quiero presionarte. No quiero que nuestra primera vez sea un apuro sin emoción. Te arrebataron tu primera vez y quiero hacer esto especial." Dijo gentilmente. Sentí las lágrimas derramarse y me sorprendí de que aun me quedaran más lágrimas para llorar. Creí estar segura de que ya no tenía. Edward se agachó y quitó mis lágrimas con sus labios, susurrando cuanto me amaba sobre mi piel. Sentí un escalofrío correr mi espina y emocionada me pregunté como había sido tan suertuda. Edward era absolutamente perfecto. "¿Vamos al hospital?" preguntó suavemente. Asentí emocionada y él se rió. Se sentó derecho en su lugar y se puso el cinturón de seguridad prendiendo el auto. Prendió con un silencioso ronroneo y salió del estacionamiento. Sonreí suavemente para mis adentros. Quizá, solo quizá, las cosas estaban mejorando para mí.


	12. 11 Renee

**Capítulo 11: Renee**

Edward me llevó al hospital a una gran velocidad. Enterré las uñas en el asiento mientras manejaba, asustada por la velocidad con la que los árboles se quedaban atrás. Se estacionó y se deslizó dentro de un lugar vacío ágilmente. Era perfecto para estacionar autos. Fruncí el ceño y crucé los brazos. Edward me miró, ligeramente alarmado. "¿Qué?" preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Cómo es que puedes ser un maniático al manejar, exceder en límite de velocidad del sonido, y nunca ser multado, después estacionarte perfectamente con facilidad?" Pregunté fulminándolo con la mirada. Su cara cambió a una sonrisa torcida y sentí mis celos de su facilidad con autos, derretirse.

"No te preocupes amor. Eso se compensa, a veces soy un completo idiota." Dijo sonriendo. Negué con la cabeza.

"No es cierto. Eres perfecto." Hice un puchero. Edward sonrió y se agachó para besarme suavemente.

"Es difícil que llegue a ser perfecto." Su aliento fresco corrió a través de mi cara y sentí mis pensamientos irse de mi cabeza. "Siempre quemo el pan." Dijo sonriendo. Rodé los ojos y me quité el cinturón de seguridad. Se hizo para atrás y sonrió.

"¿No es genial que ninguno de los dos disfrute el pan en las mañanas?" dije deslizando mi abrigo por los brazos. Él sonrió.

"No tienes idea." Salió del auto y estaba a mi lado al instante. Abrió la puerta y me ayudó a salir. Le sonreí y tomé su mano mientras caminábamos hacia adentro.

"¿Debería ir contigo?" preguntó Edward mientras entrábamos al elevador. Me mordí el labio.

"No estoy segura." Dije lentamente. Edward asintió.

"Te esperaré en la sala de espera." Dijo besando mi frente. Asentí.

"Gracias." Necesitaba hablar con Charlie y no estaba segura si saldría bien si Edward estaba ahí. Me encaminó a la habitación de Charlie y me besó antes de irse a la sala de espera. Respiré profundo y entré a la habitación.

"Hola, papá." Dije dudosa. Él asintió.

"Hey Bells." Su voz sonaba pesada y se veía viejo.

"¿Cómo te va?" pregunté despacio. Se encogió de hombros.

"Estoy bien Bells. ¿Cómo estas tu?" me mordí el labio y me senté en una silla junto a la cama.

"Estoy bien papá." Él asintió y nos quedamos en silencio por un rato. "No quiero que lo odies papá." Dije lentamente. Charlie no me miró pero suspiró profundamente. "Sé que lo odias. Pero de verdad no quiero que lo hagas." Dije despacio. Charlie frunció el ceño.

"Bella, no puedo evitar lo que siento hacia él en estos momentos. Tienes que tratar de ver esto desde mi punto de vista. Acabo de recuperar a mi hija después de muchos años de no verla y unos meses después; está embarazada de su mejor amigo, a quien no creía capaz de hacer algo así." Dijo lentamente. Asentí. Estaba rompiendo mi corazón el no decirle la verdad a Charlie, pero temía lo que la verdad le podía ocasionar si con esta mentira le dio un ataque al corazón. "¿Ya le dijiste a tu madre?" Preguntó suavemente. Miré hacia arriba, me estaba viendo a los ojos. Negué con la cabeza y me mordí el labio.

"No. No estoy segura de cómo decirle." Dije honestamente. Charlie me miró y asintió. "Pero todo el pueblo lo sabe ahora." Murmuré. Los ojos de Charlie se abrieron con sorpresa.

"¿Le dijiste a alguien?" preguntó sorprendido. Negué con la cabeza.

"Jessica Stanley estaba aquí la otra noche y nos escuchó. Ella corrió la noticia." Aun sentía un poco de rencor hacia ella por lo que respiré profundamente. Charlie suspiró.

"Esas mujeres Stanley seguro que les gusta cotillear." Asentí.

"Supongo que no es tan malo después de todo, me ahorran el trabajo de decirles a todos." Charlie suspiró.

"Si, eso creo." Permanecimos en silencio de nuevo y no podía encontrar nada más que decirle. "Bella deberías decirle a tu madre cuando llegues a casa. Ella merece saber." Dijo suavemente. Me estremecí y asentí. Tenía miedo de decirle a Renee. De seguro estaría muy enojada y probablemente sobreactuaría.

"Lo haré papá." Hubo un golpe en la puerta y miré hacia arriba para ver a Edward.

"¿Estás lista para irnos Bella?" preguntó gentilmente. Asentí y me giré para ver que Charlie había apretado sus puños y que su ritmo cardiaco había subido. Caminé a un lado de su cama y puse una de mis manos sobre uno de sus puños.

"Te veo mañana papá." Dije suavemente. Asintió y suspiró. Me giré y caminé fuera de la habitación donde Edward me abrazó.

"No te preocupes. Pronto lo entenderá." Dijo amablemente. Asentí, de pronto sintiéndome muy cansada. "Vamos, tengo que encontrar a mi padre y después nos vamos." Asentí y seguí a Edward a través de los pasillos hasta la oficina de su padre. Tocó dos veces en la puerta antes de entras. Carlisle estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, mirando un archivo cerrado, perdido profundamente en sus pensamientos. Fruncí el ceño. Lucía exactamente como Edward cuando estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Edward aclaró su garganta y Carlisle miró hacia arriba. Sonrió lentamente y parpadeó.

"Edward, Bella. ¿Cómo están?" preguntó cálidamente. Aunque algo estaba diferente.

"Bien, gracias." Dije sonriendo asintió y se giró hacia Edward.

"Mamá llamó. Quería hablar contigo pero no has respondido ninguna de tus llamadas en toda la mañana. Imaginé que estarías ocupado pero le dije que llamarías." Edward dijo cuidadosamente. Carlisle asintió.

"Claro. Ni siquiera escuché sonar mi teléfono. He estado muy ocupado todo el día." Dijo limpiando su escritorio lleno de archivos. Edward asintió. "¿Eso era todo?" preguntó gentilmente. Edward asintió de nuevo.

"Si, vamos a casa. Mamá va a preparar tacos para la cena." Carlisle asintió.

"Estupendo. Estaré a las siete." Edward asintió y yo me despedí con la mano antes de irnos. Algo estaba mal con Carlisle y tenía la ligera sospecha de que tenía que ver conmigo.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Edward, nos dimos cuenta de que éramos los únicos a parte de Esme. Todos los demás habían ido a la playa por unas cuantas horas mientras en clima estuviera cálido. "Ahora sería perfecto para llamarla." Dijo Edward suavemente, mientras subíamos las escaleras. Asentí y mordí mi labio.

"Estoy asustada." Admití. Edward besó mi frente.

"No te preocupes amor. Pase lo que pase, estoy aquí." Asentí y suspiré profundo mientras Edward me pasaba el teléfono. Me dio un beso en la frente para animarme antes de sentarse a mi lado en su sofá. Respiré profundo de nuevo y marqué el teléfono que me era muy familiar.

"¿Hola?" me contestó con voz animada.

"Hola mamá, habla Bella." Mi voz estaba temblorosa, y rogué para que no lo notara.

"Bella, ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó inmediatamente. Suspiré.

"Mamá, necesito decirte algo y tienes que prometer que me vas a escuchar." Podía prácticamente ver su cara, llena de preocupación.

"Bella, dime ya. Me estás asustando." Asentí y presioné la mano de Edward.

"Mamá, estoy embarazada." Estaba esperando un momento de silencio mientras absorbía la información; como sea no merecía eso.

"¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" Gritó. "¿¡ES ESTO UNA CLASE DE BROMA ENFERMA!?" Me estremecí por lo alto de su voz.

"No mamá, estoy siendo 100% sincera."

"¿¡Cómo pudiste hacer algo tan estúpido Isabella!?" lloriqueó. Podía escuchar las lágrimas en su voz. "¿Quién es el padre?" sollozó.

"¿Recuerdas a los Cullen mamá?" creí haberla escuchado gruñir, pero era difícil decirlo.

"Si, ¿tus mejores amigos Alice y Edward?" Estuvo en silencio por un rato antes de gritar. "¿¡EDWARD CULLEN!?" Acusó. Suspiré.

"Sí mamá." Ella comenzó a sollozar.

"¿Ese chico te presionó para hacer esto?" dijo rápidamente aproximándose a la histeria.

"Mamá, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?" pregunté sorprendida.

"Bueno Isabella, ¡Esto no es algo que tu harías!" ella sollozó. Me recargué junto a Edward, sintiéndome derrotada. Tomó un profundo y tembloroso suspiro antes de hablar de nuevo. "¿Ya le dijiste a sus padres?" me mordí el labio.

"Sí mamá. Nos brindaron mucho apoyo." Comenzó a sollozar de nuevo.

"¿Les dijiste antes que a mí?" sollozó. Me mordí el labio y asentí.

"Si, lo siento mamá." Comenzó a llorar y de pronto me sentí horrible.

"¿Cómo reaccionaron?" preguntó después de un momento. Suspiré.

"Estaba muy sorprendidos al principio pero ahora nos apoyan." Dije gentilmente. Escuché a Renee sollozar y no pude evitar comparar su reacción con la de Esme.

"¿Hace cuanto que lo saben? ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo?" Me mordí el labio y sentí a Edward presionar mi mano gentilmente.

"Cuando recién llegué. Fue inesperado. A penas les conté ayer." Sabía que no le debía de decirle eso a Renee. Ella hubiera querido ser la primera en saber.

"¿Esto fue el despecho de que James te dejara?" preguntó después de un momento. Me estremecí.

"No." Mi voz me sorprendió. Sonó fría y enojada.

"¿Qué hay de Charlie? ¿Él sabe?"

"Si. Tuvo un ataque al corazón." Renee comenzó a decir incoherencias y podía escuchar el dolor en su voz. Ella hubiera querido saberlo primero y no ser la última.

"Bueno, ¿y qué estás planeando hacer ahora?" preguntó después de un rato. Me mordí el labio.

"Me lo voy a quedar." Podía ver prácticamente su cara mientras la sorpresa se registraba.

"No estás lista para algo así Isabella. Yo no estoy lista para algo así. ¡Es muy difícil ser una madre soltera!" Lloriqueó. Sentí el coraje subir por mi cuerpo.

"No voy a criar a este niño sola mamá." Dije enojada. Se quedó en silencio y me pregunté que estaría pasando por su cabeza.

"Querida, no esperarás que Edward de su vida para ayudarte a criar a ese niño." De pronto me encontraba completamente enojada.

"Edward es mi mejor amigo, yo lo amo y él me ama. ¡Él está aquí conmigo y ha sido el que más me ha apoyado de todos y da por hecho que será el mejor padre!" grité. Renee estaba en silencio.

"Solo no quiero que te rompan el corazón, cariño." Dijo gentilmente. Dejé que el tono familiar se llevara mi enojo. No estaba funcionando tan bien como en otras ocasiones.

"Mamá, por favor ten más fe que eso." Sentí las lágrimas al borde de mis ojos y luché por detenerlas.

"Bella, me temo que no estás lista para algo como esto. Quiero que vengas a casa." Dijo suavemente.

"Estoy en mi casa." Estuvo en silencio en lo que procesaba mis palabras.

"Bella." Dijo con voz triste.

"Me tengo que ir mamá." Ya no podía contener mis lágrimas y no quería que me escuchara llorar.

"Bella." La corté.

"Hablaré contigo más tarde madre. Te amo." Colgué el teléfono y al mismo tiempo mis lágrimas comenzaban a caer. Me giré hacia Edward y comencé a acorrucarme en su pecho. Nunca había llorado tanto en un día y de pronto estaba sintiéndome muy cansada. "Gracias." Dije suavemente. Él asintió y besó mi frente.

"Vamos, creo que tu hermano y los demás ya llegaron." Dijo dulcemente. Asentí.

"De hecho, solo quiero dormir hasta la cena." Dije bostezando. Edward sonrió suavemente.

"Muy bien." Me levantó facilmente y me cargó hasta su enorme cama. Me saqué los zapatos y me acomodé debajo del pesado cobertor. Sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me pegué a su pecho. "Duerme mi ángel. No me iré a ninguna parte." Comenzó a tararear una melodía suave y sentí mi cuerpo relajarse y caer dormida casi inmediatamente.

**Perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero me fui de "vacaciones" y la verdad me faltaba inspiración (Así es, aunque no lo crean para traducir se necesita inspiración.). Pero bueno, terminé este pronto. Y el que sigue está padre. **

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo y a todas aquellas lectoras nuevas, gracias por leer. Sus reviews me animan muchísimo a escribir. También el que pongan esta historia como favorita, o el Alert o lo que sea. Muchas gracias.**


	13. 12 Culpa

**Capítulo 12: Culpa**

El resto de la semana se pasó rápido y pasé la mayoría de las noches con Edward en su casa. Charlie no estaba muy contento de eso, pero nunca me dijo que no podía. Se imaginaba que si ya estaba embarazada, ¿Qué más me podría pasar?

Me desperté un sábado en la mañana y fruncí en ceño. Un calor estaba alrededor de mi cara, acariciándome delicadamente. Se sentía como la luz del sol. Despacio abrí un ojo y me sorprendí de ver los rayos del sol flotando dentro de la habitación a través de la enorme ventana de Edward. Me senté y sonreí. El día estaba hermoso y de pronto sentí antojo de apio. Me senté completamente y busqué a Edward. La puerta del baño estaba cerrada y podía escuchar el agua corriendo. Debía estar en la ducha. Gruñí. Tenía que hacer pipí y no había posibilidad de que alcanzara a llegar a otro baño. Me deslicé fuera de la cama lentamente y me aproximé al baño. Toqué la puerta vacilando. No hubo respuesta. Respiré profundo y después abrí la puerta.

La ducha de Edward estaba situada en el fondo, pegado a la pared, en una esquina con una puerta de vidrio. La única forma de poder verla era si te aproximabas demasiado. El escusado estaba más cerca de la habitación. Sonreí y me metí, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Sabía que entre más tuviera de embarazo, mas tendría que ir al baño. No ansiaba que llegaran esos días.

Terminé rápido, jalando la cadena del silencioso escusado. Caminé hacia en lavabo y abría la llave para lavarme las manos. Escuché el agua de la ducha detenerse y me congelé. Vi la larga y delgada mano de Edward salir y tomar una toalla dorada que colgaba a un lado de la ducha. Lo escuché tarareas y comencé a sentir pánico. Cerré la llave del lavabo al mismo tiempo que Edward salía, la toalla envuelta alrededor de la parte baja de su cuerpo. Lucía absolutamente hermoso. Gotas de agua cubrían su perfecto y cincelado pecho y brillaba como diamantes con la luz del sol. No podía quitar mis ojos de él. Se congeló cuando me vio y me sonrojé.

"Tenía que usar el baño." Murmuré bajando mi mirada de su pecho perfecto al lavabo que estaba frente a mí. No respondió, simplemente se quedó ahí mirándome. Me sonrojé más y me dirigí a la habitación, sin mirar atrás, a él. Me enterré debajo de los cobertores y suspiré. Escuché la puerta del baño abrirse y presioné mis ojos cerrados. Me sentía aun más apenada hoy, probablemente por emociones sin control.

Sentí la cama hundirse a mi lado y me tensé. "¿Bella?" me mordí el labio. La lágrimas estaban a punto de salir. "Bella, amor. ¿Podrías mirarme?" Negué con la cabeza, esperando que pudiera verme. Suspiró. "¿Bella, estás llorando?" preguntó gentilmente. Me mordí el labio de nuevo.

"Bella, por favor no llores." Sentí sus suaves y cálidas manos quitar el cobertor mientras me giraba para verlo a la cara. Me sentía ridícula pero no podía detener mis lágrimas. Todas las emociones que había estado guardando desde que le dije a Edward salieron junto con mis lágrimas. Sentí los brazos de Edward envolver mi cintura mientras me acercaba a él. Sentí sus manos acariciar mi cabello mientras sostenía mi cabeza contra su pecho. Me sostuvo hasta que mis lágrimas cesaron y me sentí exhausta. "¿Ya estás mejor, amor?" preguntó dulcemente. Asentí despacio, respirando hondo temblorosamente. Cerré mis ojos y me presioné más contra su pecho. Me sentía entumecida por lo exhausto. "¿Quieres hablar de ello?" preguntó gentilmente. Me mordí el labio y me encogí de hombros.

"No lo sé. No sé qué me pasa. Siento como si mi mundo estuviera siendo agitado. Me siento tan culpable por mentirle a Charlie, y después provocarle un ataque al corazón, y luego me siento culpable por arrastrarte a este desastre, después me siento triste porque no sé qué va a pasar y estoy triste porque le causé tanta pena a mi madre y estoy asustada de que alguien pueda averiguar la verdad…" Edward detuvo mi corriente de palabras con sus labios. Sentí mi mente ponerse en blanco mientras me derretía. Sabía tan bien. Me separé, jadeando por aire. Edward sonrió y besó un punto delicado en mi quijada, debajo de mi oreja.

"Bella, te preocupas demasiado. No te preocupes por mí. No has arruinado mi vida." Dijo lentamente. Asentí, aun tratando de recuperar el aliento. Sus labios hicieron un recorrido por mi garganta, haciendo que se me dificultara más el respirar. "En cuanto a Charlie, no te preocupes. No va a estar molesto por siempre. Te ama." Asentí, no estando segura de lo que estaba diciendo. Traté de luchar por cualquier pensamiento coherente. En lo único que podía pensar, era en sus labios puestos sobre mi cuello. "Por lo de tu mamá, también te ama. Solo necesita tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea de que su pequeña está creciendo." Finalmente quitó sus deliciosos labios de mi cuello para examinarme. Lo miré a sus brillantes ojos verdes y asentí despacio. ¿Cómo podía ser más perfecto?

"Gracias." Susurré. Él sonrió y besó mi frente.

"Solo estás alterada por el embarazo. Tus emociones están por todos lados. No te preocupes por eso." Dijo suavemente. Asentí y escuché un golpe suave en la puerta. Miré hacia arriba mientras se abría y apareció Esme parada con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Buenos días." Dijo lentamente. Edward se sentó, jalándome con él. Me apoyé en él y suspiré.

"Buenos días." Dije tratando de sonreír. No tuve éxito.

"¿Tienes hambre? Hice todo un festín." Dijo sonriendo. Asentí, escuchado a mi estómago gruñir.

"Sí, gracias. Bajo en seguida." Esme asintió y cerró la puerta. Me giré hacia Edward para ver todo el frente de su camisa, mojada. "Lo siento." Dije, tocando ligeramente la tela. Él sonrió y besó mi frente.

"No lo hagas. Solo me cambiaré." De bajó de la cama y fue a su closet. Suspiré antes de salirme de la cama y dirigirme al baño. Abrí la llave y mojé mi cara con agua, tratando de quitar los residuos salados de mis lágrimas.

Cuando salí unos minutos después, Edward se estaba abotonando su nueva camisa. Terminó el último botón y sonrió.

"¿Te gustaría cambiarte o comer en pijamas?" preguntó suavemente. Miré hacia abajo a la camisa larga suya que estaba usando.

"Probablemente debería ponerme unos pantalones." Murmuré. Edward se rió y me pasó un par de sus pantalones de deporte. Me los puse y fruncí el ceño al ver que se caían. Edward se rió.

"Solo sostenlos arriba." Dijo sonriendo. Fruncí el ceño de nuevo.

"Entonces solo tengo una mano para sostener mi equilibrio." Dije, doblando la parte de arriba para que me quedara un poco mejor. Edward rió y me cargó en sus brazos. Rodé los ojos y él sonrió.

"Entonces solo tendré que cargarte." Dijo sonriendo.

"Solo espera señor. Pronto estaré tan grande como una casa y ya no serás capaz de cargarme." Lo reté. Él rió y besó mi frente.

"¿Eso es lo que crees? Recuerda Bella, soy más fuerte de lo que parezco." Le saqué la lengua y crucé los brazos en mi pecho. Se agachó para atrapar mi lengua con su boca. Jadeé por en inesperado beso y enredé mis brazos en su cuello, acercándolo más a mí. Sentí sus labios formar una sonrisa y se separó. Fruncí el ceño y me reí. "Si no la quieres compartir, entonces no la dejes en el exterior." Dijo riendo. Rodé los ojos pero mantuve mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Me cargó hasta la cocina donde Esme estaba sirviendo comida en platos.

"Wow, ¿está Emmett aquí?" pregunté mirando la enorme cantidad de comida. Nunca podría comer tanto. Esme sonrió.

"Están en Port Ángeles. Estarán de vuelta pronto. Le di a Alice una restricción de tiempo. No quiero que pase todo el día ahí." Me reí mientras Edward me sentaba en una barra. "Hasta que ellos regresen, disfruten." Le sonreí para agradecerle y tomé mi plato. Lucía absolutamente asombroso. Tomé una mordida de una crepa y gemí de la felicidad. Sabía delicioso.

"¡Oh por Dios, Esme esto es asombroso!" dije felizmente. Ella sonrió y secó sus manos con una toalla.

"Gracias querida. Ahora si me disculpan. Voy a preparar la sala para la junta de mi club de lectura." Dijo sonriendo. Asentí y continué comiendo.

Edward y yo comimos en silencio. Yo, sorprendentemente, comí mucho más que Edward. Sonrió mientras bajaba mi tenedor. "Creo que Esme preparó algo de pay de fresa, por si quieres un poco." Dijo despacio. Miré hacia arriba y sonreí.

"El pay de fresa en mi favorito." Se rió y fue al refrigerador. Sacó el pay y cortó una rebanada bastante grande para mí. Sonreí y tomé un pedazo. Estaba delicioso.

"¡Gracias!" dije emocionada. Edward se rió y asintió. Escuché la puerta de la entrada abrirse y pasos largos acercarse a la cocina. Sentí pánico y tomé el pay en mis brazos y lo oculté en mi regazo. Si Emmett lo encontraba no iba a tener otra rebanada de nuevo.

"¡BELLAAAA!" Gruñí. Era Alice. Edward soltó una carcajada por lo bajo y le mandé una mirada envenenada.

"Apuesto a que tiene un millón y uno de vestidos para que te pruebes." Hice un puchero. Edward se rió y me besó en la frente.

"Yo apuesto a que es un millón dos."

"Alice, tienes suerte de que me agrades." Emmett gruñó, arropando las bolsas en la cocina. Se veía exhausto. Alice bailó y sonrió.

"Lo sé." Dijo sonriendo. Rosalie y Jasper entraron, ambos llenos de bolsas. También las dejaron en la mesa de la cocina y se fueron a un lado de Emmett, donde estaba llenando un plato con comida.

"¡Hombre, me muero de hambre!" Emmett gritó. Abracé el pay en mi regazo con más fuerza. Estaba escondido entre la mesa así que tenía la esperanza de que Emmett no lo viera. Edward se rió un poco. Emmett levantó la cabeza, observándonos y también mi plato vacío. "Estás escondiendo comida de mí." Emmett me acusó. Negué con la cabeza.

"No, no escondo nada. ¿Por qué lo haría? Hay todo un festín frente a ti." Caminó hacia mí, del otro lado de la mesa con su plato lleno de comida en sus manos.

"Si, si estás ocultando algo." Se detuvo y olfateó. Sus ojos se abrieron más. "¡Pay de Fresa!" gritó. Salté y el pay se deslizó de mi regazo. Lo iba a atrapar pero Edward fue más rápido. Lo atrapó a unas pulgadas del suelo. Le sonreí para agradecerle. Hubiera sido muy triste si el pay se hubiera arruinado.

Emmett estaba frente a nosotros y de pronto arrebató el pay.

"¡HA!" dijo emocionado. "¡Lo sabía!" sentí mis labios formar un puchero y antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba mirando a Emmett con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Emmett, ¿Por qué me lo quitas? Esme lo hizo especialmente y solo quiero que el bebe esté feliz." No sabía que es lo que estaba haciendo o si iba a funcionar hasta que la cara de Emmett cambió y me entregó el pay.

"Lo siento. Tienes razón Bells. Lo siento bebe." Dijo palmeando mi estómago. Sonreí y besé su mejilla.

"Gracias hermano oso." Dije tomando otra rebanada de pay. Lo saboreé y sonreí. Estaba muy bueno.

"Wow, eso estuvo casi tan bien como Alice." Quité mi mirada del pay para observar que todos me estaban mirando.

"¿Qué?" pregunté confundida. Edward sonrió.

"Acabas de usar la cara de 'mi-perro-acaba-de-ser-atropellado' con Emmett que parece ser mejor que la de Alice." Dijo sonriendo. Estaba sorprendida.

"No, no lo hice." Dije meneando la cabeza. Todos asintieron.

"Es verdad Bella, por más que odie admitirlo." Dijo Alice cruzando los brazos en el pecho. Sonreí al encontrar mu nueva arma secreta.

Emmett se giró hacia su plato y comenzó a tragarse la comida.

"¿Cómo estuvo Port Ángeles?" fulminé a Edward con la mirada y él sonrió. Alice saltó emocionada.

"¡Oh por Dios, fue increíble! ¡Bella, te traje un montón de ropa de maternidad y quiero que te pruebes alguna!" gritó. Gruñí y negué con la cabeza.

"No por favor. Quiero terminar de comer y después dormir un poco tal vez." Dije metiendo una fresa en mi boca. Alice volvió a cruzar los brazos en su pecho y me fulminó con la mirada.

"Bella, te pondré la ropa yo misma si es necesario." Me amenazó. Sabía que la amenaza era real por lo que tragué sonoramente. Sentí mi cara formarse en otro puchero y bajé mi cara en forma de derrota.

"Alice, estoy muy cansada. He tenido una semana muy emocional y estresante y el bebe y yo necesitamos dormir para mantener nuestra fuerza." Dije despacio. Podía escuchar las lágrimas en mi voz y me giré hacia arriba para ver a Alice. Soltó el vestido que tenía en las manos y se apresuró a llegar a mi lado.

"Oh Bella, tienes razón. ¡Lo siento!" lloriqueó, abrazándome fuerte. Estaba en shock. ¿Eso acababa de funcionar? ¿Era tan buena como Alice en manipular ahora? Miré a Edward por encima del hombro de Alice y sonrió. Rosalie estaba aplaudiendo en silencio y Jasper se veía divertido. Alice se alejó y besó mi mejilla. "Solo termina de comer y ve a descansar. Yo me encargaré de esto." Dijo subiendo las escaleras. Asentí y sonreí. Edward se rió y lo miré. Bajó su cara y besó el borde de mis labios.

"Te estás convirtiendo en toda una actriz." Se rió. Rodé los ojos.

"Lo que sea con tal de librarme de de los shows de moda de Alice, ¿no?" él se rió.

"Si, tienes razón."

Cuando terminé de comer, Esme entró a la cocina con una sonrisa.

"Me alegra de que estén todos aquí. Mis invitados van a llegar en cualquier momento y me encantaría que los conozcan." Dijo felizmente. Me giré para ver a Edward suspirar pesadamente mientras Esme le asentía. "Edward, Emmett, Jasper. Ya saben qué hacer. Rosalie, ¿podrías ir a ayudar a Alice?" Rose asintió y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Esme se giró hacia mí y sonrió. "En cuanto a ti Bella, solo relájate. No quiero que trabajes demasiado." Ella sonrió. Fruncí el ceño y asentí. "Fabuloso, solo ve arriba, estoy segura de que Alice tiene un atuendo para ti." Dijo mirando alrededor. Asentí y comencé a subir las escaleras, los chicos detrás de mí.

"¿Qué sucede?" Le pregunté a Edward. Él suspiró.

"Cada mes, mi mamá tiene una junta de su club del libro. Son una especie de fiestas formales, ama hospedarlos en su casa. Emmett estaciona los autos, Jasper da la bienvenida, yo toco música y Alice y Rose son meseras." Me explicó. Sonreí.

"¿Cómo es que Esme consiguió que hicieran todo eso?" Me pregunté en voz alta.

"Después de la reunión, Esme prepara las mejores galletas." Dijo lamiéndose los labios. Rodé los ojos.

"¿Ese es tu precio Emmett? ¿Galletas?" Emmett asintió.

"Aunque solo las galletas de Esme. ¡Hombre, esas son las mejores galletas!" Gritó. Negué con la cabeza y reí. Nos detuvimos frente a la habitación de Alice y nos asomamos para ver que estaba corriendo alrededor, sacando cosas de su closet.

"Emmett, aquí está tu atuendo. Jasper, el tuyo está en el baño. Edward y Bella, los suyos estás en su habitación." Dijo, regresando a su closet. Sonreí ante sus palabras. Nuestra habitación. Se sentía bien.

Seguí a Edward a nuestra habitación y encontré un simple vestido de lana, azul y ajustado en la cintura sobre la cama. Tenía mangas blancas y esponjadas. Dos grandes botones adornaban en busto, conectando la parte de arriba con la falda. Sonreí y lo tomé en mis manos. Era adorable. Tomé el resto de mi ropa y me dirigí al baño, cambiándome rápido. Estaba sorprendida de cuán bien se ajustaba todo. Salí del baño y vi a Edward ajustando su corbata. Traía puesto una camisa de seda negra con un par de pantalones negros y una corbata azul oscuro, del mismo color que mi vestido. Sonreí y caminé hacia él.

"Te ves bien." Dije sonriendo. Me miró y descubrió su hermosa sonrisa.

"Y tú luces absolutamente comestible." Dijo, sus labios acariciando mi cuello. Sentí un escalofría correr por mi espina y mis rodillas se sintieron débiles. Edward se rió. "Respira Bella." Respiré profundo y asentí. Hubo un golpe en la puerta antes de que Alice entrara con Rosalie y me jalaran al baño.

"Vamos Bella, es tiempo de prepararte." Rosalie se rió. Gruñí y me senté en la silla que habían preparado.

"Oh, silencio. Nos lo vas a agradecer después." Alice insistió. Rodé los ojos y me hundí más en la silla, aguantando su intervención.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Esme estaba en la puerta. "¿Están listas chicas? Ya están llegando los invitados." Dijo entrando en el baño. Rosalie y Alice se apartaron de mí y sonrieron.

"Si, estamos listas. Vamos." Rosalie dijo yendo hacia la puerta. Alice rió y la siguió. Esme me miró y sonrió.

"Te aconsejaría que no te acercaras a Edward." Dijo riendo. Alice y Rosalie la miraron y comenzaron a reír. Sentí el pánico fluir a través de mí.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" pregunté girándome al espejo. Estaba sorprendida de lo que vi. Me veía hermosa, como una muñeca china. Mi cabello estaba rizado con bucles bien delineados y mi cara estaba impecable. Jadeé y toqué ligeramente mi cabello.

"Porque, querida, me temo que no podrá ser capaz de apartar las manos de ti y necesita tocar el piano." Esme rió. Alice y Rosalie estaban llorando, riendo y sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse. Esme sonrió. "De verdad te ves muy hermosa Bella. Más hermosa de lo usual." Mi sonrojo creció y ella sonrió más antes de irse, Alice y Rose la siguieron de cerca. Estudié mi reflejo un poco más antes de tomar aire profundamente y dejar el baño.

Mientras descendía las escaleras, podía escuchar muchas pláticas. Respiré profundo y continué bajando. Esme me vio y sonrió, yendo a mi lado hábilmente. Tomó mi mano y la presionó para animarme. Me guió a un grupo de mujeres que estaban hablando. "Todas, quiero presentarles mi otra hija, Bella." Dijo sonriendo orgullosamente. Le sonreí y presionó mi hombro gentilmente. Todas las mujeres me miraron y sonrieron. Eras sonrisas frías.

"Eres la hija del jefe Swan, ¿correcto?" preguntó una mujer con cabello negro. Asentí despacio. "Sí, y tu madre fue quien se fue, dejándolo solo y con un hijo al que crió solo." Dijo asintiendo. Sentí mis mejillas flamear ante sus palabras.

"Narissa, por favor." Esme dijo firmemente. La mujer me sonrió condescendientemente y se giró. Esme suspiró. "Lo siento mucho." Me susurró en el oído. Me escogí de hombros y ella presionó mis hombros de nuevo. "Voy a saludar al resto de los invitados. Búscame si me necesitas." Asentí y le agradecí mientras caminaba a otro lugar. Caminé alrededor de la sala hasta que recordé que Edward estaba tocando el piano. Sonreí y caminé hacia donde se encontraba el piano, en la sala de reuniones. Me recargué en el marco de la puerta y sonreí mientras veía sus manos volar a través de las teclas, sus ojos cerrados mientras tocaba la canción desde su corazón. La canción terminó y todas las mujeres de alrededor comenzaron a aplaudir. Me encaminé a su lado para hablar con él cuando una mujer alta y rubia rojiza me adelantó. Tenía cabello lacio y unos relucientes ojos azules, fríos como el hielo. Era hermosa. Casi tanto como Rosalie. Caminó hacia Edward y se sentó en el banco a un lado de él, sonriendo seductoramente. Sentí mi corazón acelerarse al doble. Edward miró a la mujer con sorpresa y se alejó de ella antes de sonreír. Era una sonrisa forzada y nunca me había sentido tan aliviada de verla. La mujer sonrió y movió su cuello, acercándose más a él con una sonrisa juguetona. Estaba poco sorprendida de que Edward no se sintiera atraído a su belleza. Claro, él mismo era mil veces más hermoso que ella, y él se veía todos los días.

Edward estaba en el borde del banco, presionado contra la pared, con solo un estrecho lugar para escapar. La mujer se estaba inclinando más cerca y de pronto me sentí posesiva. ¿Quién era esta mujer para venir y robar a mi novio? Me encaminé cerca del banco y Edward subió la mirada y me vio aliviado. Sonrió y me puso sobre su regazo, besándome apasionadamente antes de girarse para ver a la mujer. Me estaba mirando con una combinación de sorpresa y enojo. Sonreí y estiré mi mano hacia ella.

"Hola, soy Bella." Dije sonriendo libremente. Aun no me agradaba, pero los brazos alrededor de mi cintura estaba haciéndome sentir más cómoda poco a poco, haciéndome olvidar mi enojo. Me fulminó con la mirada y se puso de pie.

"Correcto, tú debes ser el juguete de Edward esta semana." Siseó. Vi la cara de Edward tensarse.

"Eso fue pasarse de la línea Tanya." Dijo fríamente. Podía escuchar el coraje en su voz. Tanya sonrió maliciosamente.

"Si bueno, ¿no es cierto Edward? Tienes una forma de jugar con los corazones de las niñas." ¿Fui yo o vi un flashazo de dolor pasar esos fríos y azules ojos? Edward la estaba fulminando con la mirada

"Edward, ¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso y comes algo conmigo? El bebe está hambriento." Dije sonriéndole a Edward. Me miró y asintió, ayudándome a ponerme de pie y después siguiéndome. Me giré para mirar a Tanya, quien tenía la boca abierta por la sorpresa. "Mucho gusto en conocerte Tanya. Adiós." Edward tomó mi mano y me guió a la cocina. Entré y suspiré. Edward me jaló hacia su pecho y acarició mi espalda.

"Siento mucho que hayas tenido que conocerla. Ha estado enamorada de mí desde siempre." Dijo suavemente. Solo pude asentir. Suspiró y besó mi frente gentilmente. "Te amo Bella."

Subí la mirada para ver sus gloriosos ojos verdes y sonreí. Me estiré para presionar mis labios con los suyos antes de susurrar, "Lo sé."

La fiesta de Esme duró hasta la tarde. Me enteré de que Tanya era hija de la mujer que me había insultado antes, Narissa. Parecía que la actitud honrada venía de familia.

Estaba acurrucada en el sofá, mi cabeza en el regazo de Edward. Había estado entrando y saliendo de la realidad cerca de veinte minutos, sin ser capaz de caer completamente dormida. Edward estaba tarareándome suavemente, mi nana. Escuché pasos en la alfombra y la silla a un lado del sofá donde yo estaba recostada, suspiré mientras que alguien se sentaba ahí.

"¿Cómo lo está pasando?" Era Esme. Edward sonrió y acaricio mi cabello dulcemente. Sus movimientos eran lentos y con cariño.

"Está cansada. Ha tenido un día muy pesado." Dijo amablemente. Esme se mantuvo en silencio por un momento antes de hablar.

"Edward, cariño, sé que de verdad te gusta Bella," Esme comenzó.

"No me gusta, la amo." Dijo cortándola. Esme se quedó en silencio se nuevo antes de continuar.

"Edward no quiero ponerte bajo presión, pero ¿Qué planeas hacer cuando este bebe llegue?" era una pregunta sensible y me encontré haciendo un esfuerzo por quedarme despierta para escuchar.

"De hecho he planeado hablar de esto contigo mamá. Creo que Bella y yo deberíamos mudarnos juntos, así estaremos ambos ahí para el bebe. En la casa de Charlie o aquí." Dijo lentamente.

"Oh cariño sabes que ambos son más que bienvenidos a quedarse aquí. ¡Nos encantaría tenerlos!" Esme dijo emocionada.

"Solo me preocupa que Charlie no quiera que Bella se mude. Pero sé que aquí, tú y todos los demás estarán aquí para ayudarnos y Charlie se sentiría presionado, creo." Dijo suavemente. Esme suspiró.

"Si, eso me temo. No te preocupes querido, yo hablaré con tu padre. Llamaremos a Charlie." Dijo con una sonrisa en la voz.

"Mamá, también me estaba preguntando por el regalo que la abuela te dejó." Escuché a Esme jadear justo antes de perder mi lucha contra el cansancio. Me quedé dormida, todos los pensamientos dejaron mi mente.

**¡¡¡AL FIN!!! No puedo creer que logré terminar este capítulo. Fue tan fastidioso. Espero que les guste, a mí en lo personal me gustó mucho, ¿Quién no desearía ver a Edward recién salido de la regadera? Por Dios, ¿hace calor o soy yo? Jeje.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero recibir más en esta ocasión. No se preocupen por el próximo capítulo, ya llevo la mitad traducida. Así que si recibo muchos reviews actualizo en dos días. Si no también, jeje. **

**Recuerden que ni los personajes ni la historia es mía. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de Imma Vampire.**


	14. 13 Otra Hija

**Capítulo 13: Otra hija**

El resto de la semana pasó sin ningún incidente, a parte del día de acción de Gracias donde Emmett y yo nos atascamos de comida. No habíamos peleado por el último trozo dejando a todos en el suelo riendo.

Yo crecía regularmente más y más cada día hasta tener un pequeño bulto en mi pansa. Charlie aun no le hablaba a Edward lo que hacía las cosas más incómodas cuando estaban en la misma habitación. Me sentía mal por hacer pasar por esto a Edward, aunque él constantemente me repetía que lo hacía porque quería.

La navidad se estaba aproximando y el día para mi ultrasonido también. Había querido apartar mi cita para antes de navidad y la única fecha disponible había sido el 23 de diciembre, solo dos días antes.

"¡Bella!" subía la mirada de mi escritorio cuando escuché la voz de Emmett. Hubo un ligero golpe en la puerta y miré hacia arriba cuando Edward entró. Sonreí.

"Me alegra que estés aquí." Dije poniéndome de pie. Edward sonrió cuando vio mi pequeño bulto.

"A mí también. ¿Estás lista para irnos?" Asentí y tomé mi abrigo. Me ayudó a ponérmelo y me guió escaleras abajo. Emmett y Rosalie estaban sentados con Charlie viendo un partido de beisbol.

"Vamos con el doctor." Dije poniéndome mis botas para la nieve. Rosalie subió a mirada y sonrió.

"No puedo esperar para saber si voy a tener un sobrino o una sobrina." Dijo sonriendo. Le sonreí de vuelta mientras que Emmett me guiñaba el ojo y volvía a la televisión. Charlie meramente gruñó en respuesta. Asentí y envolví la bufanda alrededor de mi cuello antes de seguir a Edward hacia su carro.

El camino estuvo rodeado de música de piano que encontraba extrañamente familiar, aunque no podía ubicarla.

"¿Edward?" pregunté finalmente. Me miró y sonrió.

"¿Si amor?"

"¿Quién está tocando?" dije apuntando a la radio. Edward sonrió.

"Soy yo." Dijo despacio. Sentí mi quijada caer en admiración y él sonrió.

"¡Edward esto es increíble! ¡No sabía que lo habías grabado!" sonrió más.

"Mi papá obtuvo algunas cosas de grabación por navidad el año pasado." Me explicó.

"¿Entonces tu escribiste todo el CD?" le pregunté sonriendo. Asintió y me miró.

"Sí, esta es la favorita de Esme." Dijo apuntando a la radio. Asentí.

"Es hermosa." Él sonrió y escuchamos las últimas notas de la canción que estaba.

"También escribí una para ti, tú sabes. La comencé cuando éramos niños pero acabo de terminarla recientemente." Estaba sorprendida. ¿Escribió una canción para mí? Me miró y sonrió antes de cambiarle a la radio y seleccionar la canción 5. Una melodía que me parecía familiar llenó el auto e instantáneamente la reconocí como la que Edward tarareaba para mí antes de dormir. Era la nana más dulce que había escuchado jamás, sintiendo completa admiración y sentí mi cuerpo relajarse, la tensión y la culpa disipándose momentáneamente. La canción comenzó a descender y se terminó y sentí lágrimas en los ojos. Me giré a Edward, quien me estaba mirando.

"Es la cosa más hermosa que he escuchado jamás." Logré susurrar. Sonrió y se acercó para besar mis lágrimas que habían descendido por mis mejillas y limpiarlas.

"Palidece en comparación contigo amor." Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse y miré hacia la ventana, sorprendida de ver que habíamos llegado a la oficina del doctor. Edward sonrió y tomó mi mano, besándola gentilmente.

"¿Lista?" preguntó suavemente. Respiré profundamente y asentí.

"Sí, creo que lo estoy."

Estaba recostada en una mesa con pape tieso cubriéndola por protección. Mi blusa estaba levantada, revelando mi ya algo abultado vientre. Al menos se veía grande para mí, aunque el doctor dijera que era un tamaño completamente normal. Edward no podía quitar los ojos, ni las manos de mi estómago. Estaba acariciándolo delicadamente y susurrando suavemente al bebe. No pude evitar sonreír por su obvia afección por un niño de apenas 18 semanas de edad.

La puerta se abrió y en doctor Rodríguez entró sonriendo. "¿Cómo se siente hoy señorita Bella?" preguntó con una sonrisa. Me encogí de hombros.

"Bien." Asintió y se giró hacia Edward.

"¿Están listos para ver a su bebe?" me mordí el labio y Edward tomó mi mano. Asentimos y el Dr. Rodríguez sonrió. "Muy bien, esto va a estar algo frío." Dijo levantando un tubo de gel. Asentí y él se pudo unos guantes antes de poner el gel azul sobre mi estómago. Estaba muy frío y no pude evitar temblar ante su contacto. Edward y el Dr. Rodríguez, ambos rieron por mi reacción. "Muy bien, ahora voy a mover este aparato por tu estómago. Me gusta llamarlo la barita mágica porque nos permite ver dentro de ti." Dijo bromeando. Asentí y sonreí. El Dr. Rodríguez tomó la 'barita mágica' y comenzó a deslizarla sobre mi estómago lleno de gel. Se giró a una pantalla y todos enfocamos nuestros ojos en ella. Imágenes grisáceas, negras y blancas aparecieron y el Dr. Rodríguez sonrió. "Mire, ahí está la mano." Dijo apuntando a la pantalla. Había una pequeña mano, clara como el día, en la pantalla. Estaba sorprendida mientras observaba la mano moverse de un lado a otro como si estuviera saludando. Presioné la mano de Edward con más fuerza y él sonrió. El Dr. Rodríguez movió la barita y la imagen cambió. Apuntó los pies y a cabeza y a los diez deditos. Entonces nos mostró una imagen completa, una imagen clara de mi bebe. Tenía el pulgar en su boca y estaba encorvada luciendo adorable. Sentí lágrimas deslizarse por mis mejillas y miré a Edward quien me había besado suavemente. "Bien, tienen a un saludable bebe…" Tapé mis oídos y grité. Edward y el Dr. Rodríguez saltaron, sorprendidos.

"No quiero saber el sexo." Dije meneando la cabeza. El Dr. Rodríguez miró a Edward quien se encogió de hombros antes de que ambos estallaran en risas.

"Tengo que decir Bella, es la primera vez que alguien responde de esa manera." Se rió. Me mordí el labio mientras que mis mejillas se teñían de rojo, bajé mis manos.

"Lo siento." Murmuré. Edward besó mi frente.

"Está bien amor. Solo nos sorprendiste." Se rió. Mordí mi labio y el doctor Rodríguez rió.

"Muy bien, solo limpiaré este gel y les imprimiré sus fotos para que se puedan ir." Dijo sonriendo. Asentí y le agradecí mientras limpiaba mi pansa. Salió de la habitación y me giré hacia Edward.

"¿Qué crees que sea?" le pregunté, mientras él acariciaba mi pansa. Edward sonrió.

"No lo sé." Dijo lentamente. "Si es un niño, entonces me divertiré jugando con él y enseñándole a crecer apropiadamente, seré capaz de relacionarme con él facilmente y voy a amar a mi hijo." Dijo acariciando mi estómago dulcemente. "Pero si es una niña, bueno entonces será la estrella más brillante a parte de ti y será divertido consentirla y amarla. Será mi princesa y tú mi reina y las amaré a ambas hasta el final de los tiempos." Me sentí luchando por respirar por su hermoso discurso. Tenía una forma de decir las palabras y de pronto sentí las lágrimas detrás de mis ojos, picándome por salir. Suspiré profunda y temblorosamente y sonreí. Edward presionó sus labios con los míos gentilmente y yo cerré los ojos con fuerza, dejando que una lágrima se escapara. "Pero sé, que no importa qué, amaré a este niño como si fuera mío, porque Bella, sin contar lo genético, lo es." Murmuró contra mis labios. Asentí y se alejó. Sonrió y me besó la frente suavemente. La puerta se abrió y el Dr. Rodríguez entró a su oficina. Me entregó una carpeta de archivos y sonrió.

"Gracias doctor." Asintió y estrechamos nuestras manos.

"Fue un placer. Te veré de vuelta el próximo mes. Feliz Navidad." Dijo sonriendo. Asentí y bajé de la mesa. Caminé con Edward al escritorio de la recepcionista. Apartamos nuestra siguiente cita antes de dirigirnos a nuestro hogar.

Fuimos directamente a la casa de los Cullen. Sabía que Charlie no quería que le dijera de mi cita con Edward ahí y supuse que unas pocas horas no le harían daño. Cuando llegamos, Alice voló fuera del garaje y me sacó del auto. "¿¡Y bien!?" gritó, saltando de arriba abajo. Me recargué en el auto, tan lejos de Alice como fuera posible.

"¿Bien qué Alice?" pregunté, ligeramente preocupada por mi salud con ella estando tan cerca de mí y con tanta energía. Ella rodó los ojos.

"¿Es una niña o un niño?" preguntó, poniendo una de sus pequeñas manos sobre su cadera. Sonreí.

"Oh, bien. No lo sé." Me miró con sorpresa por un momento antes de arrebatar la carpeta de mis manos. Lo abrió y miró la foto del ultrasonido. Instantáneamente se derritió al ver la foto.

"¡Oh por Dios, es tan lindo!" dijo emocionada. Sonreí y tomé la carpeta lentamente, guiándola dentro de la casa. Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper estaba todos sentados alrededor de un tablero de juego mirándonos cuando entramos. Emmett saltó y se apresuró a llegar a mi lado.

"¿Y bien, es una niña o un niño?" preguntó emocionado. Esta vez me escondí detrás de Edward.

"Ustedes dos no son seguros cuando estoy embarazada." Declaré. La habitación explotó en risas y yo sonreí. Le entregué a Emmett la carpeta y la abrió. Frunció el ceño.

"Bella, ¿vas a tener a un mono marino?" todos rieron de nuevo excepto Emmett, quien estaba rotando la foto para tratar de encontrarle sentido. "No en serio, ¿Cómo es que esto es un bebe?" Sonreí y caminé a su lado, apuntando las diferentes partes características del bebe. La cara de Emmett se suavizó cuando finalmente pudo ver al bebe y sonrió. "¡Bells, es hermoso!" lloriqueó, abrazando mis hombros. Sonreí.

"Gracias Em." Escuché pasos y mire hacia arriba, ahí estaban Carlisle y Esme bajando de las escaleras.

"¡Hey chicos miren! ¡Tengo un mono marino como sobrino o sobrina!" Emmett gritó, sosteniendo la foto del ultrasonido. Esme sonrió y se apuró a llegar a mi lado, tomando la foto en sus manos.

"¡Oh Bella, esto es hermoso!" dijo feliz. Sonreí y subí la mirada para mirar a Carlisle examinándome. Me mordí el labio y me agarré a Edward con más fuerza.

"¿Un ultrasonido tan pronto?" Carlisle preguntó suavemente. Mordí mi labio.

"Sí." Asentí y miró a las escaleras antes de volver la vista a mí. Recibí el mensaje fuerte y claro, necesitábamos hablar. Asentí despacio y Carlisle se giró hacia Esme.

"Cariño, voy a tomar algo de mi oficina antes de irnos." Dijo moviéndose hacia las escaleras. Esme asintió, sin apartar su mirada del retrato. Miré a Edward, quien observaba al resto de nuestros amigos y familia.

"Voy al baño." Dije besando su mejilla. Asintió y me deslicé a las escaleras. Suspiré temblorosamente antes de tocar la puerta de la oficina de Carlisle y antes de entrar. Estaba mirando por la gran ventana hacia el jardín que se encontraba nevado. Tenía su espalda hacia mí pero aun así podía ver la concentración reflejada en su rostro.

"Bella, no quiero ser entrometido, y estoy seguro de que tienes una explicación racional para esto." Dijo despacio. Me mordí el labio. "Edward no es el padre." Era una constatación, no una pregunta. Suspiré y asentí lentamente. Supuse que lo estaba averiguando. El tiempo solamente no concordaba.

"¿Le vas a decir a todos?" pregunté temblando. Se giró con una cara de sorpresa.

"No estaba planeando hacer eso." Dijo despacio. Contuve la respiración mientras continuaba. "Como dije Bella, estoy seguro de que tienes tus razones para decir que Edward es el padre. No voy a descubrirte. Pero me gustaría saber cuánto tiempo tienes en realidad." Asentí, sintiendo el alivio a través de mi cuerpo.

"Tengo 18 semanas." Asintió.

"Y estás viendo al Dr. Rodríguez, ¿cierto?" asentí y se giró de nuevo hacia la ventana. "Bella, sé que te gustaría ocultárselo a todos, pero sabes que siempre me puedes contar ¿cierto?" lo miré sorprendida. Me estaba mirando con la misma mirada confiada de su hijo. "Te considero como una hija Bella, no importa qué, ese bebé que vas a tener, es mi nieto. Tal vez no genéticamente, pero en otras formas lo es." Dijo gentilmente. Sonreí y luché por no dejar caer las lágrimas que amenazaban detrás de mis ojos. "Todos te amamos Bella. Todos estamos aquí para ti." Se movió alrededor de su escritorio y me abrazó. Sentí mis lágrimas salir y mojar toda su camisa.

"Gracias Carlisle." Suspiré y me alejé. Rió y acarició mi espalda.

"Bella, para eso es la familia."

**¿Verdad que Carlisle es un amor? (suspiro).**

**Estaba tan de buen humor, que decidí subir otro capítulo hoy. Y probablemente, si estoy del mismo humor, mañana subiré otro.**


	15. 14 PRECAUCION

**Ustedes sí que saben cómo mantener mi buen humor. Jajaja Bueno, espero que les guste y dejen sus opiniones porque a mí me dejó algo impactada.**

**PRECAUCIÓN, ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE ALGO DE MATERIAL GRÁFICO NO APTO PARA TODOS.**

**Capítulo 14**

Carlisle mantuvo su palabra sobre lo de no decirle a nadie que Edward no era el padre de mi hijo. Estaba ligeramente aliviada de que él supiera. Aunque también me preocupaba un poco. ¿Sabía la verdad? O solo sabía acerca de que estaba mintiendo sobre que Edward era el padre. Me asustaba preguntarle, en caso de que supiera toda la verdad.

Lo días pasaron y antes de que me diera cuenta, estábamos a mediados de febrero. Edward había preparado la cena más romántica de San Valentín para nosotros y me propuso que nos mudáramos juntos. Quería estar ahí para mí las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana. Salté de alegría por la idea. Mientras menos tiempo pasara alejada de él, mejor. Cuando le dijimos a Charlie, perdió la cabeza. Estaba humeando. "¡Son muy jóvenes para mudarse juntos y él no va a vivir bajo mi techo!" Charlie había gritado. Sus palabras resonaron y yo estaba sorprendida de cuanto resentía mi padre a Edward, aun. Ese fin de semana, me mudé a casa de los Cullen.

Estaba creciendo regularmente más y más grande cada día. Estaba en la semana número 26 de mi embarazo, y ya había aumentado así que mi estómago era un gran y lindo bulto. También me había vuelto más hormonal.

"Bella, amor. ¿Estás lista?" Quité mis ojos de mi reflejo pata mirar a Edward. Tenía lágrimas en el borde de mis ojos. "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó acercándose a mí.

"Estoy gorda Edward." Me quejé. Sabía que esto no era todo lo que iba a crecer y al pensar eso, exploté en llanto. Edward me abrazó y me presionó contra su pecho.

"No amor. No estás gorda." Dijo gentilmente.

"¡Si lo estoy!" sollocé. "¡Y solo voy a crecer más y más!" Estaba temblando, mis sollozos saliendo de mi cuerpo.

"Shh, Bella mi amor, eres hermosa." Fruncí el ceño y lo miré a los ojos. Era difícil ver a través de mis lágrimas, pero podía ver sus ojos. Estaban profundamente llenos de amor.

"¿Cómo puedes siquiera decir eso?" pregunté, mis lágrimas comenzando a calmarse. Edward sonrió y apartó el cabello de mis mejillas.

"Porque es verdad. Eres la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto y verte embarazada es igualmente hermoso. Creo que es asombroso que no solo puedas sostener tu visa, sino la de alguien más. Eres una diosa." Dijo gentilmente. Sentí mi corazón acelerarse y nuevas lágrimas salir. Lo abracé fuerte y mojé su camisa con mis lágrimas.

"Eres demasiado bueno para mí." Murmuré. Edward suspiró.

"De verdad creo que es al revés." Rodé los ojos y suspiré mientras que las lágrimas se detenían. Me separé y limpié mis ojos.

"Genial, ahora tengo que lavar mi cara de nuevo." Dije frunciendo el ceño Edward sonrió y besó mi frente.

"Te amo Isabella." Dije gentilmente. Sentí.

"También te amo."

La escuela pasó ese día, tal como en los pasados mese. Todos me miraban, no hablaban. Al menos no directamente conmigo. Me aproximaba y sus susurros se detenían y comenzaban de nuevo tan pronto como pasaba. Me había vuelto casi inmune a eso, con que Edward estuviera a mi lado. Me ayudaba a mantener mi mente alejada de los chismosos.

Edward me llevó a la cafetería y nos sentamos justo cuando Alice terminaba de decirle a Rose, con detalle elaborado, acerca de una chaqueta que había encontrado. Se giró hacia Edward tan pronto como terminó y suspiró.

"Mamá llamó." Dijo despacio. Edward asintió, esperando a que continuara. "Dice que mi tía Rachel y tío Garry van a otro de sus largos viajes de negocios. Nuestro primo "eso" (como el payaso eso, no sé si lo conozcan, es una película basada en el libro de Stephen King. Es genial, si no la han visto, véanla.) se quedará con nosotros mientras no están." Dijo rodando los ojos. Edward frunció el ceño en señal de disgusto.

"Genial, justo lo que necesitaba." Gruñó. Fruncí el ceño.

"¿Primo "eso"?" pregunté confundida. Edward asintió.

"Nuestro primo. No nos relacionamos muy bien con él, bueno nos visita cada algunos años y se queda con nosotros porque sus padres viajan como locos. Usualmente se queda con nuestra abuela, han pasado casi cuatro años desde que estuvo en nuestra casa." Edward me explicó. Asentí.

"Oh." La conversación fue rápidamente cambiada al futbol. La temporada había acabado y los Spartans de Forks habían ganado el primer lugar en todo. Era una pequeña victoria, pero había sido celebrada por semanas.

La escuela pasó rápido después de eso. Cuando regresamos a casa, Esme estaba en la cocina, preparando comida. "¡Hola ustedes tres!" dijo sonriendo.

"Hola mamá." Alice dijo sonriendo.

"¿Cómo estuvo su día?" Esme preguntó poniendo un plato de vegetales en la mesa. Tomé algunos y me encogí de hombros.

"Fue lo mismo de siempre." Murmuré antes de morder un guisante. Esme asintió.

"Bueno, voy a preparar la habitación de invitados. Su primo llega mañana." Esme dijo sonriendo. Edward y Alice asintieron, rodando los ojos. Esme frunció el ceño antes de abandonar la habitación.

"Vamos amor, hay que hacer la tarea." Asentí y me bajé de la silla cerca de la mesa. Me estiré por mi mochila, pero Edward me ganó. Rodé los ojos y lo seguí a nuestra habitación. Nos sentamos en el piso y comenzamos con matemáticas, mi materia más odiada.

Mientras trabajábamos, no pude evitar sacudirme al sentir una oleada de temor. Era pequeña, pero no por eso menor.

"¿Bella?" miré hacia arriba hacia los ojos esmeralda de Edward. "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó gentilmente. Me encogí de hombros y mordí la orilla de mi pluma.

"No lo sé Edward." Mi voz salió como un susurro.

"Ven, Bella." Dijo Edward abriendo sus brazos. Me puse sobre su regazo y él me sostuvo fuerte. "Estoy aquí Bella. Lo que sea que es, lo afrontaremos juntos." Me prometió. Asentí y suspiré.

"Estoy asustada." Admití. Lo vi fruncir el ceño por la esquina del ojo y me giré para ver su cara.

"¿Por qué?" me preguntó, gentilmente acariciando mi cabello.

"No lo sé." Admití. Frunció el ceño y me presionó contra su pecho. Besó mi frente y sentí mis ojos cerrarse, sintiéndome temporalmente segura en sus brazos.

"Lo que sea que pase amor, yo te salvaré." Me quedé dormida con la promesa de sus palabras, de salvarme. De ser mi superman.

"_Vamos Bella. Es hora de jugar a mí juego."__Gruñó. Sentí mi ritmo cardiaco acelerarse mientras él me quitaba bruscamente mi blusa._

"_James, por favor detente." Rogué. Lágrimas comenzando a deslizarse por mi cara. Él me ignoró._

"_No te preocupes Bella. Todo va salir bien." Murmuró en mi oído. Me estremecí y sentí sus manos deslizarse por mi espalda y desabrochar mi brasier. Lo aventó al otro lado de la habitación y yo temblé al sentirme repentinamente expuesta. "Bella, he querido estar contigo desde hace tanto tiempo. Ahora serás mía." Negué con la cabeza, llena de lágrimas. Comenzó a desabrochar mi pantalón y traté de quitar sus manos. Gruñó y me golpeó de nuevo. Sentí un sollozo escapar y traté de pensar en una forma de distraerlo. Sentí como arrancaba mis pantalones y yo gimoteé. Traté de nuevo de pelear contras sus manos con las mías. Suspiró frustrado y tomó mis muñecas en una de sus manos. Traté de zafarme, pero no tenía caso. Mi fuerza no se comparaba con la suya. Arrancó mis pantis violentamente y lloré por la sorpresa. Él sonrió. "Te voy a devorar Bella." Prometió. Dejé mis lágrimas correr y ser derramadas sin esperanza alguna. Mis piernas estaban alrededor de su cuerpo y mis brazos estaban atrapados en su mano. Cerré los ojos y pedí por que esto terminara pronto. Podía escucharlo batallando con su cinto y pedí por que necesitara ambas manos para desabrocharlo. Entonces tal vez podría huir. Escuché el atemorizante sonido del su ziper bajando y sollocé más fuerte. "Eres mía." Declaró antes de entrar en mí. Me dolió más de lo que esperaba y no fue gentil. Entraba profundamente y yo gritaba por el dolor. Se mantuvo así y mis sollozos comenzaron a incrementar. Todo mi cuerpo temblando por el dolor y la angustia. Finalmente se detuvo y removió sus manos de mis muñecas. "Esto fue por ti y por mí." Dijo lentamente. "No por nadie más." Sus palabras fueron simples pero pude escuchar la amenaza escondida. Mantés tu boca cerrada. Sonrió y besó mi mejilla. Me aparté de su toque. "No seas así mi Bella." Su estado posesivo había vuelto. "Eres mía y de nadie más." Gruñó. Sollocé. Asintió y se puso de pie. "Buenas noches." Dijo antes de salir trastabillando de la habitación. Me abracé a mí misma mientras los sollozos se apoderaban de mí._

Me levanté con un grito. Edward se levantó al instante y me abrazó. Dejé que los sollozos se apoderaran de mi cuerpo mientras pasaba la noche. No había soñado con esto desde antes de mudarme a Forks. Edward me cargó en sus brazos y comenzó a tararear mi nana. Negué con la cabeza. ¿Por qué mis pesadillas habían vuelto y por qué sentía que era el comienzo de algo terrible?

**Comentarios o.O?**


	16. 15 Demonios

**Capítulo 15: Demonios**

No pude volver a dormir después de que me desperté por la pesadilla. No podía enfrentar esos pensamientos de nuevo. Edward se quedó despierto conmigo, estrechándome en sus brazos todo el tiempo. Eventualmente el cielo comenzó a iluminarse. Era una mañana gris, típica en Forks. "¿Cómo te sientes Bella?" Edward preguntó suavemente. Enterré mi cara aun más en su pecho y suspiré.

"Siento como si mi mundo se estuviera partiendo." Admití. Edward besó mi frente gentilmente.

"¿Alguna razón en particular?" me preguntó amablemente. Negué con la cabeza y me senté para verlo a los ojos.

"Edward, después de que fui violada, comencé a tener pesadillas. Esa noche se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, volviéndome loca. Cuando me mudé aquí, las pesadillas se detuvieron. Tú las mantuviste alejadas. Pero anoche, tuve la misma pesadilla." Le expliqué lentamente. Edward se congeló, un millón de emociones pasando por sus ojos. "Edward, tengo miedo de que vuelvan." Susurré. El miedo de que esas pesadillas regresaran, era grande, y sentía una mano fría presionar mi corazón.

"Bella, nunca dejaría que se acercara a ti." Dijo después de un momento. "Nunca se acercará a ti jamás." Me mordí el labio y regresé mi cabeza debajo de su barbilla. Suspiró después de un momento y sentí sus brazos presionarme alrededor momentáneamente. No le quería decir a Edward que tenía miedo de que él no pudiera salvarme. De que James se enteraría sin importar cómo. "¿Deberíamos prepararnos para la escuela?" Edward preguntó gentilmente. Asentí y me alejé de sus brazos. Bostecé y me estiré.

"Me voy a dar un baño." Dije sonriendo débilmente. Asintió y me besó.

"Estoy aquí Bella. Todo va a estar bien." Asentí y caminé hacia el baño, esperando que el agua caliente pudiera llevarse mis miedos.

La escuela pasó sin acontecimientos. Aun me encontraba en el borde, mis nervios aun disparados. Edward se quedó conmigo todo el día, manteniendo una de sus manos entrelazada con la mía para animarme cada vez que el pánico comenzaba de nuevo. No podía explicar porqué me sentía así. Mi única pista era que entre más avanzaba el día, más nerviosa me ponía.

"Entonces chicos, estaba pensando en una noche de películas hoy en mi casa." Dijo Alice sonriendo. Estábamos caminando hacia los carros cuando lo dijo. Jasper asintió.

"Claro." Accedió. Rodé los ojos. Jasper siempre accedía a lo que Alice decía.

"Sí, suena divertido." Rose dijo mientras veía a Emmett. Él sonrió.

"Solo si prometen que veremos 'The Princess Bride.' Me encanta esa película." Dijo emocionado. Los diez, más o menos, estudiantes de alrededor se detuvieron por la sorpresa. Los fulminó con la mirada y todos salieron huyendo.

"Muy bien, entonces será una noche de películas." Dijo Rose sonriendo.

"¡Vamos entonces!"Dijo Alice saltando al asiento trasero del volvo. Todos nos dirigimos al mismo lugar, Rosalie y Emmett en el BMW de Rose y Jasper venía con nosotros.

El viaje a la casa estuvo lleno con la constante plática de Alice acerca de qué película veríamos. Estaba repasando cada una de las películas que tenía, en su cabeza, meneando la cabeza y asintiendo de vez en cuando.

"¿X men?" se preguntó a sí misma. Me miró y meneó la cabeza. "No, Bella se asusta facilmente. A Jasper no le gusta el Mago de Oz. A ninguno de los chicos les gusta Secreto en la Montaña," continuó hasta que entramos en el garaje. Rodé los ojos.

"¿Cuántas películas tienes en tu casa?" le pregunté medio curiosa. Edward sonrió.

"Mi madre tiene formas de coleccionar cosas. Tiene todas las películas en estos gabinetes, por lo que tenemos toneladas." Dijo rodando los ojos. Asentí mientras me ayudaba a salir a salir del auto. Me guió dentro de la casa, donde se escuchaba a Esme hablando en la sala.

"¿Niños? ¿Son ustedes?" nos llamó.

"Sí, estamos en casa." Edward le contestó, caminando hacia la sala. Giré la esquina y entré a la sala antes de congelarme en mi lugar. Sentí todo mi cuerpo gritar por la sorpresa e instintivamente me dijo que me girara y saliera corriendo porque ahí, sentado en el sofá, estaba James. Me miró, igualmente sorprendido. Apreté la mano de Edward con fuerza y me escondí detrás de él. Me miró y frunció el ceño, después se giró y miró a James.

"Bella, este es James, mi primo." Edward dijo lentamente. James se paró ágilmente y yo instintivamente me alejé de él. "James, esta es mi novia, Bella." Edward dijo, interponiéndose protectoramente frente a mí. Sentí mi cuerpo comenzar a hiperventilar y mis rodillas comenzaron a temblar. De pronto dejé de sentir el suelo bajo mis pies y la oscuridad nubló mi vista.

"Bella, por favor despierta." La voz de un ángel me estaba llamando. Contéstale al ángel.

"¿Bella?" Una nueva voz. Una voz de un demonio. Mis ojos se abrieron y vi dos pares de ojos verdes idénticos mirándome. Grité, algo ahogado por la sangre que estaba fluyendo por mi cabeza y me senté. Miré a James moverse más cerca de Edward. Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla. Edward me sostuvo en su brazos protectoramente y sentí mis mejillas llenarse de lágrimas. Los ojos de James se llenaron de enojo y yo me estremecí, acercándome más a Edward. Conocía esa mirada. Esa era la mirada que tenía antes de violarme.

"Hola Bella." Dijo fríamente. Lloré más fuerte y me presioné más contra Edward. No quería estar cerca de James por nada.

"Bella, amor. ¿Qué pasa?" Edward preguntó gentilmente, acariciando mi cabello. Vi los ojos de James dirigirse a Edward y fulminarlo con coraje. Vi a Alice sentada al lado de Edward, con cara de preocupación. Se giró hacia mí y sus ojos se abrieron más y yo asentí. Había hecho la conexión.

"Edward, ¿Por qué no llevas a Bella a tu habitación. Necesita descansar." Alice dijo firmemente. Edward la miró y asintió. Me tomó en sus brazos sin ningún esfuerzo y me cargó escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. Sentí el miedo correr dentro de mí como una plaga, infectando todo mi cuerpo. Edward me recostó en su cama y yo me acorruqué en su pecho.

"Por favor." Sollocé. "Por favor, no me dejes." Le rogué a través de mis lágrimas. Edward asintió y se acostó en la cama a mi lado, envolviendo mi cuerpo con sus brazos protectoramente. Me pegué más a su pecho y dejé salir los sollozos.

Cuando desperté, estaba oscuro. Edward me seguía sosteniendo firmemente y mis ojos estaban cansados e hinchados por llorar. Edward estaba despierto y cuando vio que abrí los ojos, acarició mi cabello con cariño. "¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó gentilmente. Me mordí el labio y recargué mi cabeza contra su pecho.

"Como si me hubieran introducido en una pesadilla." Admití.

"Bella, ¿Por qué reaccionaste de esa manera con James?" preguntó después de un momento. No pude contener el escalofrío que corrió por mi cuerpo, y me estremecí.

"Edward." Mi garganta estaba seca y mi voz sonaba ronca. Esperó pacientemente a que continuara. "Conozco a tú primo, salíamos cuando vivía en Arizona." Vi la cara de Edward mientras procesaba mis palabras. Podía ver que estaba haciendo las conexiones y de pronto sus hermosos ojos verdes se volvieron fríos y enojados.

"¿Quieres decir que, mi primo James, fue quien te hizo esto?" preguntó enojado. Asentí despacio. Gruñó y se puso de pie rápidamente. De pronto me sentí vacía sin él a mi lado.

"Edward por favor." Me estremecí. Me miró y se congeló por un momento. Estaba en posición fetal de lado, temblando. No pude evitar los temblores que pasaban por mi cuerpo. Eventualmente se recostó a mi lado de nuevo y me puso en su regazo.

"Lo siento amor." Me susurró gentilmente. Sentí lágrimas calientes rodar por mis mejillas.

"Solo no me dejes." Le rogué. Acarició mi cabello y comenzó a tararear.

"Nunca te dejaré."

**Jame´s POV**

Estaba sorprendido de ver a Bella. Sabía que su papá vivía en Washington, pero nunca me imaginé que viviría en este patético intento fallido de pueblillo. Forks. Dios, como odiaba este pueblo. Aun cuento los días para mi siguiente cumpleaños, cuando cumpla 18. Entonces no tendré que volver jamás a este pedazo de basura olvidado por Dios.

_Bella._

Su nombre hacía eco a través de mi cabeza. No la había visto en meses. Estaba furioso cuando me enteré que se había ido. Me habían abandonado, tal como ellos lo hicieron. Ella me pertenecía después de esa noche. No tenía derecho a irse sin mi permiso. Pero la perdonaría. Bella era mi vida. Teníamos algo especial. Ella era la razón de que siguiera vivo. Nunca me lastimaría como ellos lo hicieron.

Aun así estaba sorprendido, de ver su estómago había crecido desde que se mudó aquí. O había estado comiendo mucha de la maravillosa comida de Esme, o estaba embarazada. Sentí una ola de orgullo y gozo al pensar que podía estar embarazada, sería mi hijo. Soy el único a quien le pertenecía completamente. Ahora ella estaba cargando con mi futuro.

Cuando se desmayó, sentí pánico. ¿Estaba bien el bebe? ¿Estaba bien Bella? Edward estaba a su lado al instante, tocándola de forma cariñosa. Le mandé una mirada envenenada. Cómo se atrevía a tocar a mí ángel.

"Bella." La llamé gentilmente. Sus ojos se abrieron y gritó. Se escondió en los brazos de Edward y comenzó a sollozar. El coraje comenzó a fluir por mi cuerpo. ¿Por qué se iba con Edward? "Hola Bella." Dije cuidadosamente, tratando de ocultar el enojo en mi voz. Sollozó y de encogió en los brazos de Edward aun más. Fruncí el ceño, confuso. Se suponía que debía recibirme con los brazos abiertos.

Después de que Edward se la llevara a acostar, Alice vino a sentarse en la sala con su novio. Esme se fue a la cocina para empezar a preparar la cena. "¿Y cómo has estado Alice?" Pregunté casualmente. Estaba preocupado por Bella. ¿Se encontraba bien? ¿Es qué habitación se encontraba?

"Déjate de mierdas James." Alice gruñó. Me pareció gracioso que este pequeño duendecillo que tengo como prima me estuviera gruñendo.

"Tan ruda Alice. ¿Qué la familia ya no merece buenos modales?" pregunté en tono burlón. Me fulminó con la mirada.

"Tú no eres mi familia." Dijo enojada. Sonreí. Disfrutaba hacerla enojar. Era algo muy entretenido de observar.

"Oh Alice, es cómico verte tratar de hacerte la enojada." Dije con una carcajada. La expresión indiferente de su novio cambió a una peligrosa en segundos. Me fulminó con la mirada y sentí una pequeña ola de miedo. No lo suficiente como para mostrarlo.

"Cuídate James." Me amenazó. Le sonreí. Probablemente podría acabar con él yo solo si quisiera. Pero no ahora. No, ahora que tenía a Bella de vuelta en mi vida, tenía que encontrar la manera de que así se quedara.

**Perdón por tardar algo en actualizar, pero descubrí que si tardo más, recibo más reviews. Jeje que tramposa soy. Bueno todas se merecen un dulce, todas por haber sospechado o adivinado que James era el primo "eso". Muy listas todas.**

**Quería anunciar que hace poco subí una historia traducida, está muy linda. Es un one-shot, algo largo, pero vale la pena. Se llama "That Damn Crooked Smile." Vale la pena de verdad, espero que tengan el tiempo para darse una pasadita por ahí y dejen su comentario. Muchas gracias a las que ya lo leyeron y dejaron review, me hacen feliz.**

**Vamos gente, tengo al menos a 40 personas que tienen esta historia en Alert, así que al menos completen los 15 comentarios por favor. Bueno, de nuevo muchas gracias por leer la historia, espero que les siga gustando porque lo emocionante está por llegar.**


	17. 16 Opciones

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **_**imma vampire**_**. **

**Capítulo 16: Opciones**

**Bella´s POV**

Eventualmente estuve lista para bajar. La cena estaba lista y estaba muriéndome de hambre. "Bella, ¿estás completamente segura de esto?" Edward preguntó gentilmente. Negué con la cabeza.

"No, pero no puedo esconderme aquí arriba para siempre. ¿Cierto?" estaba esperando que Edward buscara una manera de poder mantenerme acá arriba hasta que James se fuera. Pero ahora que sabía que yo estaba aquí, las oportunidades de que consiguiera un momento de paz eran escasas. Había vuelto a su actitud rara que había tenido los últimos meses que estuvimos juntos.

"Bella, no quiero que estés para nada cerca de él. No quiero estar cerca de él. Tengo miedo de hacer algo en un apuro." Edward admitió. Me mordí el labio y tomé la cara de Edward en mis manos.

"Entonces no me dejes." Dije gentilmente. "De esa forma, no podrás lastímalo y no se puede acercar a mí." Expliqué lentamente. Edward asintió y suspiró.

"Muy bien, vamos." Tomó mi mano y me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Respiré profundo y asentí. Comenzamos a bajar las escaleras y fuimos al comedor donde todos los demás estaban. James ya estaba sentado e intencionalmente me senté lo más lejos posible. Podía sentir sus ojos formando un agujero en mi cara mientras me miraba. Lo ignoré y me senté entre Edward y Carlisle. Le sonreí a Carlisle quien me regresó el gesto.

"¿Cómo te sientes Bella?" preguntó sonriendo. Me mordí el labio y sentí a Edward presionar mi mano gentilmente.

"Bien, gracias Carlisle." Dije sonriendo. Él asintió y giró su atención a los demás. Podía sentir la mirada de James en mí y forcé a mis ojos a mantenerse alejados de los suyos.

"¿Hey llegamos muy tarde para la comida?" levanté la mirada para ver a mi hermano entrar en la habitación, seguido de Rosalie. Esme negó con la cabeza mientras apuntaba a los dos lugares vacíos. Emmett sonrió."¡Me conoces demasiado bien Esme!" él sonrió. Se sentó junto a James y le asintió. "Hola, soy Emmett." Dijo asintiendo. James sonrió, una sonrisa sombría.

"James." Emmett se giró hacia mí y sonrió.

"¡Hey mamita!" me sonrojé un rojo escarlata y rodé los ojos.

"Hola Em." Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, tanto que lo podía escuchar en mis oídos. Edward apretó mi mano un poco y me dijo que tomara respiraciones profundas.

Comimos la cena con pequeñas conversaciones. James se quedó en silencio, aunque podía sentir sus ojos sobre mí todo el tiempo.

"¿Recuerdan esa vez en la que Bella golpeó accidentalmente a Mike Newton con la raqueta de tenis?" Emmett dijo riendo, golpeando la mesa. Todos rieron y yo me sonrojé.

"¿Sigues siendo torpe Bella?" James preguntó, hablando por primera vez. Ignoré su pregunta.

"¿Se conocen?" Esme preguntó sorprendida. Vi a James sonreír levemente.

"De hecho salíamos en Phoenix." Dijo mirándome. Sentí las cálidas lágrimas asomarse por la orillas de mis ojos. Edward envolvió un brazo a mí alrededor, protectoramente y escuché a Carlisle suspirar rápidamente. Había juntado las piezas del rompecabezas. Subí la mirada para ver a Emmett congelado, los engranes en su cabeza comenzando a trabajar más lento que los de Carlisle. De pronto saltó, fulminando con la mirada a James.

"¡TU!" le gruñó molesto. James lo miró y Emmett estaba humeando. Jasper y Carlisle saltaron para alejar a Emmett de James. Batallaron un poco antes de conseguir mover a Emmett a otra habitación. Rosalie estaba fulminando con la mirada a James.

"¿Cómo te atreves a mostrar tu cara aquí?" le dijo antes de irse a la otra habitación.

"¡DÉJENMELO A MÍ!" la voz de Emmett se escuchaba desde la otra habitación y el pánico comenzó a abordarme. Esme se congeló en la mesa, mirándome con ojos bien abiertos.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo?" preguntó quedadamente. Vi a James darle una sonrisa malvada y me estremecí. Me encogí contra Edward y cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Edward se puso de pie y me puso en sus brazos. Ni siquiera me quejé. Me cargó escaleras arriba a nuestra habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro. Me recostó gentilmente en la cama antes de recostarse a mi lado. Lloré contra su camisa, mi cuerpo temblando por los sollozos. Podía escuchar toda la conmoción allá abajo y no me importaba. Solo estaba feliz de que Edward no estuviera ahí. Encantada de que estuviera aquí conmigo, aquí donde necesitaba que estuviera.

Me desperté por unos golpes fuertes en la puerta. Edward se tensó y escuchó de quien se trataba. "¡Bells! ¡Edward! ¡Abran la puerta!" Emmett gritó, Edward se bajó de la cama y abrió la puerta. Emmett entró, pasando sobre él. Me localizó en la cama y me abrazó. Se sentó en la cama, consolándome. Sentí nuevas lágrimas y me estremecí para mantenerlas en su lugar. "Bella, lo siento mucho." Lloriqueó. Sentí una lágrima recorrer mi cara y subí la mirada para ver que estaba llorando. El sentimiento de ver a mi hermano mayor llorando hacía que me llenara de lágrimas al instante. Comencé a sollozar, sosteniéndome de Emmett con todo lo que podía. "Lo siento tanto." Lloró. Nos sentamos ahí por un momento inmensurable antes de calmarme lo suficiente para hablar.

"Emmett, ¿Qué sucedió con él?" pregunté lentamente. Emmett gruñó.

"Ese pequeño…Carlisle lo tiene en su oficina ahora mismo. Está hablando con él a solas creo. Llamaron a sus padres. Aparentemente están volando para acá ahora mismo." Dijo amargamente.

"Y tu…" no pude terminar la oración. Emmett negó con la cabeza.

"No. Ese pequeño bastardo no está lastimado. Quiero matarlo Bella." Admitió en silencio. Sentí una lágrima derramarse y abracé a mi hermano mayor fuertemente.

"Perdón por hacerte pasar por todo esto." Susurré. Él negó con la cabeza.

"No es tu culpa Bella. Es la culpa de esa cosa. Nunca tu culpa." Asentí y escuché la puerta rechinar al ser abierta. Me senté y miré a Edward deslizarse dentro. Me sonrió gentilmente y me paré del regazo de Emmett. Me acerqué a Edward y colapsé en su pecho. Él puso sus brazos a mí alrededor protectoramente y besó mi frente.

"Mi papá se estaba preguntando como estabas." Dijo gentilmente. Negué con la cabeza, aun pegada a su pecho.

"Me siento como si estuviera en una pesadilla." Susurré. Sus brazos se presionaron más contra mí y presioné más mis ojos cerrados, una lágrima asomándose por el borde de mi ojo. Hubo un pequeño dolor en mi estómago y me separé de Edward. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos por la confusión y miró a mi estómago.

"¿Qué fue eso?" susurró. Negué con la cabeza y puse mis manos sobre mi estómago. Hubo una pequeña patadita y yo sonreí.

"El bebe está pateando." Dije sonriendo. Edward me devolvió la sonrisa y se arrodilló a la altura de mi estómago. Puso sus manos en él y comenzó a susurrarle al bebe. Emmett saltó y se arrodilló a un lado de Edward.

"Hola bebe, es tu tío Emmett. ¿Está todo oscuro allá dentro? Patea una vez para sí, dos para no." Emmett dijo emocionado.

"Em, el bebe no te entiende." Dije rodando los ojos. Se encogió de hombros y volvió su atención a mi estómago. Hubo una pequeña patada y los chicos sonrieron.

"¿Te estás cocinando bien?" Emmett preguntó emocionado. Rodé mis ojos. Hubo otra pequeña patada. Emmett rió. "Muy bien, ¿puedes decirme su mamá está bien?" preguntó. Hubo otra patada.

"Em, creo que es una coincidencia." Dije gentilmente. Él negó con la cabeza.

"¿Está ella feliz?" preguntó. Contuve el aliento mientras esperaba por las patadas. No sentí nada y estaba a punto de abrir mi boca para decirle a Emmett que estaba equivocado. Comencé a hablar cuando hubo dos patadas contra mi estómago. Miré hacia abajo, sorprendida.

"¿Puedes decir si está triste?" Edward preguntó suavemente. Hubo una sola patadita. Miré mi estómago con adoración. Emmett sonrió.

"Hey bebe, ¿eres un niño o una niña? Una patada para niño y dos para niña." Rodé los ojos. Hubo una pausa y el bebe pateó tres veces. Edward y yo explotamos en risas. Emmett me miró y sonrió. "Como había dicho, mono marino." Se puso de pié y palmeó suavemente mi estómago. "Muy bien bebe, adiós. Voy a dejar a mamá y papá hablar." Jadeé cuando una pequeña mano se imprimió en mi estómago antes de desaparecer. Emmett y Edward se quedaron fríos de la sorpresa.

"¿Acaba de decir adiós?" Emmett preguntó después de un momento. Me encogí de hombros.

"Eso creo." Edward susurró. Emmett negó con la cabeza.

"¡Hombre, no puedo esperar a que el bebe salga! ¡Va a ser tan divertido!" Dijo felizmente. Le sonreí y vi a mi hermano salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de él, temporalmente con su vieja y animada actitud. Me giré a Edward quien estaba susurrando a mi estómago y acariciándolo suavemente.

"Hola ángel mío." Dijo amablemente. Sentí un pequeño nudo en mi estómago. "Quiero que sepas que, a pesar de que mami está asustada y todos los demás enojados, todos te amamos mucho. Y no te preocupes por nada porque tía Alice y papá tienen un plan." Susurró. Sentí al bebe patear de nuevo y Edward sonrió. "No puedo esperar a conocerte ángel mío." Dio un suave beso a mi estómago antes de ponerse de pie y mirarme.

"¿Tienes un plan?" pregunté suavemente. Él asintió y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

"Claro que todo depende de ti, pero sí. Alice y yo hemos diseñado un plan." Asentí y me senté en el borde de la cama.

"Dime." Edward respiró profundamente y asintió.

"Bueno, como sabes, James sabe que estás embarazada. Y estoy seguro de que ha juntado las piezas del rompecabezas. Alice cree que va a tratar de reclamar al bebe como suyo." Edward dijo gentilmente. Negué con la cabeza, con el pánico envolviéndome.

"No se va a acercar para nada a nuestro hijo." Dije meneando la cabeza. Edward sonrió suavemente y me besó.

"Lo sé amor. Alice y yo hemos estado hablando, hemos conseguido algunas soluciones." Asentí, esperando a que continuara. "Opción número uno, puedes intentar hacer un reporte con la policía acusando a James, quizá una orden de restricción también." Me mordí el labio. No me gustaba esa opción antes, pero ahora, no me parecía tan mala. "Opción número dos, puedes decirles a tus padres ahora mismo y ellos te pueden ayudar." Negué con la cabeza rápidamente. No me gustaba esa opción. "Eso creí. La tercera opción," respiró profundamente y me miró. "Bella, ¿me amas?" fruncí el ceño.

"Más que a nada. Eres mi vida Edward. No sé donde dónde estaría sin ti." Asintió y se deslizó fuera de la cama. Se arrodilló frente a mí y yo fruncí el ceño, confundida.

"Bella, quería esperar para hacer esto. Quería que este fuera un momento perfecto que jamás olvidaras. Quería que fuera especial porque Bella, significas más para mí de lo que puedo expresar. Cada día tu belleza me vuelve loco y tu nobleza me sorprende. Tu alma gentil ha sido golpeada y abusada; eres la última persona que merecía eso. No, no merecías eso. Pero lo has superado todo Bella, con una grata sonrisa y un amor incomparable. Bella, eres una diosa y mereces ser amada como tal. Sé que jamás podré igualar tu pureza, pero Bella, sé que no podría seguir viviendo sin ti como mi esposa. Sé que somos jóvenes, y mucha gente nos dirá que somos tontos, pero Bella, sé en el fondo de mi corazón que eres la única persona en el mundo capaz de completarme tanto como tú lo haces. Te amo con todo mi ser. Así que, lo que te estoy pidiendo es, Isabella Marie Swan, ¿me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo y casarías conmigo?" Sentí las lágrimas ajuntarse en mis ojos ante este hermoso discurso. Era demasiado perfecto, demasiado maravilloso para alguien tan común como yo. Sus ojos me examinaron, buscando mientras mi mente asimilaba sus palabras. Salté un momento después, el entendimiento me golpeó. ¡Me acababa de proponer matrimonio! Sentí una sonrisa formarse mientras las lágrimas caían.

"Oh Edward por supuesto." Lloré. Sonrió y se estiró sobre la mesita de al lado de su cama. Lo observé mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita azul con terciopelo. Sonrió y la abrió. Jadeé. Era absolutamente hermoso. El anillo de compromiso más hermoso que jamás haya visto. Tenía una piedra ovalada color esmeralda sobre platino sólido con dos piedras ovaladas más en cada lado. La esmeralda era del mismo color que sus ojos. Miré a Edward sorprendida. "Oh Edward es perfecto. ¡Pero es demasiado!" objeté. Ni siquiera quería pensar en la fortuna que debió de haber gastado en esto.

"Tonterías Bella. Era el anillo de mi abuela. Me dio antes de morir. Era la madre de Carlisle. La madre de Esme le dio el anillo a Alice." Sentí las lágrimas en mis ojos de nuevo. Edward tomó el anillo de la caja y tomó mi mano gentilmente. Me miró, cuestionándome, asentí y observé como el anillo se deslizaba por mi dedo. Quedaba perfecto. "Queda perfectamente. Qué bien." Sonreí y envolví su cuello con mis brazos. Me sostuvo suavemente contra su pecho mientras se acomodaba sobre la cama. Enterré mi cabeza en su pecho y suspiré. "Así que, si escoges la opción tres, hay más sobre el plan." Dijo amablemente. Lo miré y fruncí el ceño. "En Utah, hay una ley, de que si tienes a un niño ahí y estás casada, tú esposo es el padre del hijo legalmente y se pondrá en el certificado de nacimiento. En otras palabras, si tienes al bebe en Utah después de casarnos, James no tendrá bases legales para reclamar nada." Sentí mi corazón acelerarse frenéticamente. Sonaba muy bueno para ser verdad. Sabía que debía estar preocupada por mi salud, pero era la vida de mi bebe la que iba primero. Era un instinto y no quería que James se acercara para nada a mi hijo. Respiré hondo, y tembloroso.

"¿Esto está pasando de verdad, cierto?" Edward asintió y puso mi cabeza debajo de su barbilla. Sentí una lágrima escaparse y caer contra su cuello. "Edward, gracias." Susurré contra su piel. Me abrazó más fuerte y besó mi frente.

"Bella, te amo. Vamos a superar esto juntos."

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, les prometo que iba a actualizar antes pero los fines de semana no puedo agarrar la computadora, pero hice una excepción hoy. Se juntaron 9 personas más a esta historia. Espero que les guste este capítulo, a mí en lo personal me encantó, se me hizo lindo como a pesar de ser una situación difícil, Edward sigue tan lindo como siempre e hizo que la propuesta de matrimonio fuera linda también.**

**Ya tengo el próximo capítulo, pero todo depende de ustedes mis queridos lectores, y de sus reviews. Jaja, soy mala.**


	18. 17 Tal padre, tal hijo

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **_**imma vampire**_**.**

**Capítulo 17: Tal padre, tal hijo**

Una serie de golpes comenzaron a despertarme. Parpadeé y subí la mirada a Edward. Estaba sentado, mirando a la puerta. "¿Edward, Bella?" Era Carlisle. Edward se bajó de la cama y quitó el seguro de la puerta, abriéndola. Nunca había visto a Carlisle tan despeinado y cansado. De pronto se veía mucho más grande de lo normal. "Rachel y Greg están aquí." Dijo cansinamente. Edward asintió. "Rachel quiere verte Bella." Me congelé. Había conocido a Rachel hacía casi dos años. Aunque nunca había conocido a Greg. Asentí despacio y me deslicé fuera de la cama. Caminé al lado de Edward quien tomó mi mano y la presionó gentilmente.

Seguimos a Carlisle escaleras abajo hacia la sala. Entré y vi a una mujer alta y delgada con cabello rubio y ojos azules destellantes. Se parecía mucho a Carlisle, era asombrosa. Greg era alto también y con buen físico. Tenía los mismos ojos brillantes que James y el mismo cabello oscuro. James se veía igual que su padre, solo que más joven. Rachel estaba llorando y cuando me vio se apresuró a llegar a mi lado. Me abrazó fuertemente y yo me congelé. ¿Qué? No esperaba esto.

"¡Oh Bella los siento tanto!" lloriqueó. Palmeé su espalda gentilmente.

"Está bien." Dije suavemente. Ella se separó y limpió sus lágrimas. Suspiró profundo y miró abajo, hacia mi estómago. Comenzó a llorar de nuevo y Esme se acercó a ella, abrazándola. Me giré para ver a Greg fulminándome con la mirada. Me estremecí y me encogí contra Edward.

"¿Esperan que creo que mi hijo violó a esta pequeña zorra?" exclamó. Me estremecí y todos se giraron a mirarlo con sorpresa. Me estaba fulminando con la mirada. "Es decir, está embarazada y ahora se le está arrojando a otro hombre como si él fuera su oxígeno." Vi a todos comenzar a molestarse. Rachel miró con sorpresa ante las duras palabras de su esposo. Carlisle suspiró profundo y habló autoritariamente.

"Greg, apreciaría si cuidaras lo que dices sobre mi hija." Carlisle dijo en un tono peligroso. Greg bufó.

"Mi hijo no hizo nada malo. Estaban saliendo, ella le pertenece a él. Y si quería acostarse con ella, déjenlo que se acueste con ella. Me tuve que amarrar al brazo de Edward para prevenir que saltara contra su tío. Miré hacia atrás y vi que todos estaban tratando de contener a Emmett también.

"Emm, ¿Puedes ir a traerme mi sweater?" pregunté en voz alta. Paró de pelear y me miró. Esperó un momento antes de asentir. Se quitó a todos de encima y subió las escaleras. Rosalie, Jasper y Alice, todos me mandaron una mirada de agradecimiento y yo asentí. Me giré para ver a Greg y Rachel discutiendo. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando se escuchó un fuerte estruendo en el piso de arriba. Levanté la mirada para ver a James tambaleándose, bajando las escaleras de dos en dos, sobando su cabeza. Había sangre corriendo por entre sus manos y estaba fulminando con la mirada a Emmett, quien estaba en la cima de las escaleras. Se veía como un asesino.

"¿Qué demonios pasó?" preguntó Greg, extrañado. James miró a su padre y continuó bajando las escaleras. Se fue hacia el baño, seguido por su padre. Emmett bajó las escaleras lentamente.

"Lo siento. Yo solo…Lo que estaba diciendo…" Suspiró pesadamente. Puse mis brazos alrededor de su enorme cintura.

"Te entiendo. Solo me estabas protegiendo." Asintió y sonrió despacio. "Te amo hermano oso." Besó mi frente.

"También te amo Bells. Lo siento perdí el temperamento con él." Dijo con un suspiro.

"Yo lamento que no haya sido antes." Dijo Rosalie moviéndose al lado de Emmett. Rodé los ojos pero acepté calladamente. Me giré para ver a Rachel recargada en Carlisle, lágrimas cayendo por su cara.

"Lo siento." Sollozó. "Lo siento mucho." Carlisle susurró algo en su oído y ella levantó la mirada, sorprendida. Greg y James regresaron del baño y ya podía ver el ojo negro formándose donde Emmett había golpeado a James. Había rastros de sangre aun, alrededor de su nariz y estaba fulminando con la mirada en dirección a Emmett.

"Vamos Raches. Nos marchamos." Greg gruñó. Rachel se estremeció y miró a Carlisle. Él la besó en la frente y la abrazó una última vez antes de soltarla. Esme la abrazó rápidamente, besando ambas mejillas. Vi a Esme susurrarle algo a Rachel, quien asintió y se alejó.

"Adiós niños." Nos llamó. Me miró y pude ver toda la pena en sus ojos. Entonces decidí que nadie que fuera tan dulce, había hecho a alguien tan corrupto como James.

Sentí el alivio recorrerme en cuanto se cerró la puerta. Me pegué a Edward y dejé salir un largo suspiro. Él me envolvió con sus brazos gentilmente besando mi frente. Levanté mi mano izquierda para acariciar su mejilla y escuché que alguien jadeaba. Salté y me giré para ver a Alice mirándome. Sus ojos atrapados en mi dedo anular. Comenzó a saltar arriba y abajo por la emoción.

"¡Camino de viaje!" Gritó. Bajé mi mano y me mordí el labio. "¡Oh por Dios entonces hay una boda que planear! Va a tener que ser pronto. Sí, estoy pensando en más o menos un mes. No más." Comenzó a hablar muy rápido a todos mientras la miraban, completamente confundidos.

"Alice, cariño. ¿De qué estás hablando?" Esme preguntó cuidadosamente. Alice se detuvo y miró a Esme.

"Bella y Edward claro." Todos se giraron a mirarnos y yo mordí mi labio.

"Tal vez deberíamos hablar." Carlisle sugirió. Edward y yo asentimos y seguimos a Carlisle y a Esme arriba, a la oficina de Carlisle.

"Ahora, ¿de qué se trata todo esto?" Esme preguntó, tan pronto como entramos y nos sentamos. Apreté más fuerte la mano de Edward y él asintió.

"Sé que somos jóvenes, sé que parece una decisión precipitada y hubiera preferido que fuera bajo mejores circunstancias, pero le pedí a Bella que se casara conmigo." Explicó. Esme jadeó y Carlisle asintió, como si lo hubiera sospechado desde el inicio.

"¿Cuándo decidieron esto?" preguntó calmadamente.

"Hace solo unas horas." Edward dijo despacio. Carlisle asintió.

"Necesito preguntarle esto a ambos, ¿se has detenido a considerar las opciones?" preguntó tomando la mano de su esposa. Edward y yo asentimos.

"No quiero levantar un reporte con la policía, contra él. Pensé en eso, solo agregaría gasolina al fuego y dos, no quiero que Charlie y Renee sepan por ahora. Sé que tendré que decirles eventualmente, pero aun no. Si lleno un reporte policiaco contra James, Charlie sabría al igual que todo Forks. Si regueso a Phoenix, Renee enloquecerá. Solo quiero pasarlo tranquilo por un rato." Expliqué. Carlisle y Esme asintieron en entendimiento.

"Bella, vas a tener que decirle a tus padres. Sé que estás tratando de protegerlos pero tienen derecho a saberlo. Todo será mucho más fácil." Esme dijo gentilmente. Asentí.

"Yo sé que deberían saber. Solo no quiero decirles por ahora Tengo miedo de que si Charlie se entera ahora de la forma errónea, me da miedo que lo pueda matar. Ya ha tenido un ataque al corazón." Me mordí el labio por la culpa pero continué un momento después. "Y si Renee se enterara ahora mismo me regresaría a Arizona y empezaría a presionarme para que levante cargos contra James. No quiero que pase ese desastre." Respiré profundo.

"Bella, te dejaremos que tú te encargues de explicarle a tus padres lo que pasó. No vamos a interferir. Tienes mi palabra. "Carlisle dijo mirando a su esposa. Ella asintió, apoyándolo. Sentí mi cuerpo relajarse.

"Gracias." Susurré. Ellos asintieron.

"Entonces parece que la boda es nuestra única opción sana por ahora." Esme dijo con una radiante sonrisa. Sentí a Edward presionar mi mano y yo sonreí.

"Y también, Alice y yo hemos estado investigando. Parece ser que en Utah, hay una ley, de que si una mujer tiene un hijo ahí y está casada, su esposo es el hijo del padre legalmente y se pondrá en el certificado de nacimiento. Es por eso que Alice estaba hablando sobre un viaje. Creo que es mejor acabar con todas las opciones de James con respecto a este bebe." Edward dijo. Carlisle y Esme asintieron, estando de acuerdo.

"Bien Bella, aunque desearía que fuera bajo circunstancias más felices, estoy emocionada de poder llamarte hija pronto." Esme dijo poniéndose de pie. Se puso a mi lado y me abrazó fuertemente. "No puedo esperar para que seas parte de nuestra familia legalmente. Porque claro, has sido parte de esta familia desde que Edward y tú se volvieron mejores amigos." Dijo guiñando. Sonreí.

"Gracias Esme." Carlisle se puso de pie y me abrazó.

"Bella, mi hija. Estoy muy contento por ambos. Sé que las cosas van a salir bien." Dijo reasegurando. Asentí y sonreí.

"Gracias a ambos. No pueden imaginarse el peso que han quitado de mis hombros." Ambos sonrieron. Me giré hacia Edward y suspiré profundo. "Creo que deberíamos decirle a Charlie." Edward frunció el ceño.

"¿Ahora?" asentí.

"Tengo un repentino ataque de valentía y no quiero desaprovecharlo. Quiero que escuche esto de mí. No de alguien más." Edward asintió.

"Claro, ¿Por qué no lo llamas?" me alcanzó su celular y lo tomé, saliendo de la habitación. Marqué el teléfono de la casa y esperé que el contestara, lo hizo después de tres tonos.

"¿Hola?" No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba la voz de mi padre hasta que la escuché.

"¿Papá?" hubo una pequeña pausa.

"¿Bella?" asentí, de pronto sintiendo la necesidad de llorar.

"Hola papá, ¿Cómo estás?" escuché algo de movimiento antes de que respondiera.

"Muy bien, solo viendo el partido. ¿Cómo has estado tú, Bella?" sonreí.

"Bien papá. Me estaba preguntando si tenías algo planeado mañana para el desayuno." Sabía que lo había agarrado con la guardia baja porque hubo silencio antes de que contestara.

"Bueno, estaba planeando en ir a pescar con Harry. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué necesitas?" suspiré profundamente.

"De hecho quería hablar contigo. Te extraño papá." Podía sentir la incomodidad entre nosotros mientras exponía mis emociones. Charlie no manejaba muy bien las emociones.

"Si, yo también te extraño Bells." Esperé un momento.

"¿Entonces estaría bien mañana, o planeamos algo cuando no vayas a pescar?" escuché a Charlie ahogar una carcajada.

"Bells siempre estoy pescando. Mañana está perfecto. Llamaré a los chicos." Sonreí, de pronto sintiéndome emocionada.

"Muy bien, te veré mañana entonces."

"Oh, ¿Bella?" me detuve y fruncí el ceño. "¿Vamos a ser solo tú y yo, o debería esperar más gente?" Estaba preguntando si esperaba a Edward o no. Lo pensé por un momento y tomé mi decisión.

"Solo nosotros papá. Quiero ponerme al corriente contigo." Podía prácticamente escuchar el alivio reflejado en su suspiro.

"Muy bien pequeña. Nos vemos mañana en la mañana." Aentí.

"¿Entonces en el restaurant de siempre a las siete?" sabía cuál era el lugar favorito de Charlie. Estaba tratando de animarlo un poco si había posibilidad de provocarle un ataque cardiaco de nuevo.

"Suena genial. Nos vemos ahí." Colgué el teléfono y me giré para ver a Edward saliendo de la oficina. Me sonrió y le pasé su teléfono.

"Voy a ver a Charlie mañana a las siete de la mañana. Vamos a desayunar." Le expliqué. Edward asintió y enredó sus dedos con los míos.

"¿Voy a tener que bajar el escudo entonces?" asentí lentamente.

"Lo siento. Es solo que creo que será mejor si le digo sin que estés ahí para dispararte." Edward se rió suavemente y besó mis nudillos.

"Está perfectamente bien. Necesitas ver a tu padre." Le sonreí y lo besé, agradecida de cuanto me comprendía. "Ahora, creo que deberíamos irnos a nuestra habitación y dormir ya que verás a tu padre muy temprano en la mañana y Alice no ha dejado de saltar por las escaleras de arriba abajo." Me reí y asentí.

"Dormir suena como una maravillosa idea."

**De verdad siento haber tardado tanto, no tengo pretexto, solo quizá que…no olvídenlo no tengo excusa.**

**Espero que me puedan disculpar y me tengan paciencia, el siguiente capítulo es muy largo. Al menos para mí. Trataré de terminarlo para el viernes, y recompensar el tiempo perdido. **

**Dejen muchos reviews y háganme feliz :)**


	19. 18 Hablar

**Capítulo 18: Hablar**

Me levanté temprano y me duché y cambié rápido antes de que Alice pudiera encontrarme. Bajé las escaleras y encontré a Edward y a Carlisle en la cocina, ambos tomando café y leyendo el periódico. Sonreí al verlos. Ambos levantaron la mirada cuando entré y sonrieron.

"Buenos días." Dije sonriendo.

"Buenos días." Carlisle dijo asintiendo y levantando su taza brevemente antes de tomar. Me giré a Edward y lo besé ligeramente.

"¿Ya te vas?" asentí, mirando el reloj. Tenía veinte minutos para llegar al restaurant. "Ven aquí. Quiero enseñarte algo." Me dijo sonriendo. Fruncí el ceño y lo seguí mientras se dirigía al garaje. Caminó hacia un pequeño gabinete y lo abrió. Había un montón de conjuntos de llaves dentro y Edward sonrió. "Escoge una." Lo miré y fruncí el ceño.

"¿Qué?" asintió.

"Bien, mientras conseguimos tu carro, tendrás que utilizar uno de nosotros." Lo miré, sorprendida. "Bueno, tenemos mi volvo, el Porsche de Alice, el Mercedes de Carlisle, el Audi de Esme, mi Aston Martin, el Vanquish de Alice y el Lotus de Carlisle y Esme." Sentí mi quijada colgar.

"¿Tienen siete carros para una familia de cuatro?" pregunté sorprendida. Edward frunció el ceño.

"Pues, estamos cerca de ser cinco y después seis," dijo palmeando mi estómago. Sonreí y miré de vuelta a las llaves.

"¿De verdad quieres que tome una?" asintió y yo mordí mi labio. No quería tomar el carro de Alice por miedo a abollarlo. No quería tomar los autos de Edward porque los apreciaba mucho. Solo quedaban los carros de Esme y Carlisle. Edward suspiró, rodando los ojos y tomó un conjunto de llaves del gabinete. Las puso en mi mano y sonrió. Las miré.

"¿El mercedes?" pregunté incrédulamente. Edward asintió. "¿No lo necesita Carlisle?" Edward negó con la cabeza.

"Ya aceptó que lo condujeras," me explicó. Sonreí. Siempre quise manejar ese elegante carro negro.

"Gracias Edward, eres el mejor." Dije besando su mejilla. Él sonrió.

"Muy bien, ahora ve a desayunar con Charlie."

El camino fue más tranquilo de lo que creí. Era como flotar en vez de manejar y me descubrí yendo mucho más rápido de lo permitido. Me estacioné frente al Lodge y todos los presentes se giraron para mirar el carro, esperando ver quien se bajaba de uno de los carros más lujosos de Forks. Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse cuando salí y todos me miraron. Cerré con seguro el carro y entré al restaurant. Encontré facilmente a Charlie en una mesa y caminé hacia él. Me miró y sonrió. Se puso de pie y me dio un abrazo incómodo con un brazo antes de sentarnos.

"Hola cariño. ¿Cómo te ha ido?" me encogí de hombros.

"Bastante bien papá." Él asintió, mirando mi estómago.

"Te ves bien. ¿Cuánto tienes ahora?" sonreí.

"Casi 27 semanas." Charlie asintió.

"Wow. ¿Ya sabes el sexo?" Negué con la cabeza.

"Queríamos que fuera una sorpresa." Asintió y yo miré el menú. La mesera caminó hacia nosotros y subí la mirada para encontrarme con Ángela Webber sonriéndome.

"Hola Bella." Dijo cálidamente.

"Hola Ángela. ¿Eres nuestra mesera?" Ángela asintió. Miré de nuevo al menú. "¿Puedo tener solamente un plato de panqueques con tocino (me parece que en otros lugares lo llaman bacon, pero no estoy segura) al lado?" pregunté mirándola. Ella asintió y se giró a Charlie.

"¿Lo usual?" asintió y ella sonrió, tomando los menús. "Saldrán en seguida." Dijo con una sonrisa. Le sonreí de vuelta y me giré a Charlie.

"Bella, tengo una sorpresa para ti." Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué? ¿Una sorpresa?

"Oh, ¿Qué es? ¿No me compraste nada verdad?" Charlie se rió.

"No, no es esa clase de sorpresa." Me relajé contra la mesa.

"¡Ahí estás!" salté ante el sonido de la voz de Renee. Estaba caminando en dirección a nosotras con una gran sonrisa. Me giré a Charlie quien me sonrió y asintió. Salté y abracé a Renee tan pronto como estuvo cerca. "¡Oh Bella! ¡Te extrañé tanto!" lloriqueó. Sonreí. Me sentía segura en los brazos de mi madre.

"También te extrañé mamá." Me alejó y me inspeccionó. Cuando sus ojos alcanzaron mi estómago jadeó.

"¡Bella! ¡Te ves hermosa!" dijo acariciando mi estómago. Sonreí y me senté. Se sentó a mi lado y Charlie sonrió. Mi familia no había comido junta desde hace años. Ahora el único que faltaba era Emmett.

"¿Dónde está Emmett?" Renee preguntó ni dos segundos después de que lo pensé.

"Creo que está en casa de los Hale," dijo Charlie mirándome. Asentí. Era obvio donde se encontraba. Renee fue a ordenar algo con Ángela y volvió rápido.

"Entonces, hay algo que tengo que decirles chicos, y no quiero que se enojen conmigo solo escúchenme." Dije, decidiendo ir directo al punto. Charlie y Renee asintieron y yo suspiré profundo. "Sé que soy joven, sé que creen que soy una irresponsable por haberme embarazado, sé que creen que no amo a Edward de verdad pero si lo amo." Charlie y Renee se miraron y luego de vuelta a mí. "Edward me pidió que me casara con él anoche." Dije finalmente. Observé sus reacciones cuidadosamente. Renee suspiró y Charlie asintió despacio. "Ambos queremos que este bebe crezca en un buen hogar con una madre y un padre," expliqué. Ambos asintieron y Charlie suspiró.

"Bueno, solo era cuestión de tiempo." Dijo mirando a Renee. Ella asintió también.

"¿Qué?" estaba sorprendida. Nadie estaba gritando, nadie estaba teniendo un ataque cardiaco, nadie estaba sollozando histéricamente. Estaban calmados, todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba.

"Bueno, cariño. Volé hacia aquí hace unos días. Edward me llamó. Quería decirme algo en persona. Habló con Charlie y conmigo hace dos días. Quería nuestro permiso para casarse contigo," Renee explicó. Me recargué más en la silla, sorprendida. Entonces era por eso que no gritaban. Seguro que todo pasó cuando Edward les dijo.

"Y cuando me llamaste anoche, asumí que esto era lo que querías decirnos." Charlie comentó. Yo aun estaba en shock.

"Es un buen hombre. No desearía que pasaras el resto de tu vida con nadie más." Renee dijo sonriendo. Sentí las lágrimas llenar mis ojos y una felicidad envolverme.

"Gracias." Dije limpiando las lágrimas en mis ojos.

"Entonces déjame verlo." Dijo extendiendo su mano. Fruncí el ceño. "¡El anillo!" dijo rodando los ojos. Asentí y puse mi mano sobre la mesa. Renee gritó mientras examinaba el anillo. "¡Bella! ¡Es precioso! ¡No puedo creer que pagara tanto!" dijo sorprendida. Sonreí.

"Era de su abuela." Le expliqué. Renne me miró con ojos muy abiertos.

"Oh por –" fuimos interrumpidas por Ángela cuando trajo nuestra comida.

"Gracias Ángela." Dije sonriendo por la gran cantidad de panqueques frente a mí. Ella sonrió y asintió, rellenando nuestras bebidas antes de irse.

"Entonces, ¿Cuándo están pensando planear la boda?" Charlie preguntó casualmente. Me mordí el labio.

"Bueno, queríamos que fuera antes de que el bebe naciera." Miré como Charlie se ahogaba con los huevos y golpeaba su pecho unas pocas veces antes de hablar.

"Vaya, eso es muy pronto." Dijo aclarándose la garganta. Asentí.

"Es un poco rápido, lo sé. Pero ambos queremos estar casados antes de que nazca el bebe." Ambos asintieron intercambiando miradas.

"Bien, Bella, queremos que sepas que a pesar de que no estuvimos ahí para ti al principio, lo estamos ahora. Queremos apoyarte en cualquier decisión que tomes de ahora en adelante." Renee dijo tomando mi mano. Sonreí. Edward debió demostrarles lo mucho que nos amamos si de pronto aceptaban que nos íbamos a casar.

"Gracias. Significa mucho para mí." Dije honestamente. Asintieron y me giré a mi desayuno. El resto de la velada la gastamos hablando sobre el pasado, el presente y el futuro.

Cuando terminamos de comer, Charlie pagó y todos nos fuimos a los autos. Presioné el control del Mercedes y pitó en respuesta. Charlie y Renee miraron el auto sorprendidos.

"¿Es el auto del Dr. Cullen?" Charlie preguntó. Me sonrojé.

"Sí, me insistieron en que lo usara." Dije incómodamente. Charlie estaba en shock y Renee miraba del auto a mí y de mí al auto. "Oigan chicos, ¿están ocupados esta noche?" pregunté, tratando de recuperar la atención de mis padres. Negaron con la cabeza. "¿Por qué no vienen y cenan con nosotros? Estoy segura de que a Esme y a Carlisle les encantará," dije sonriendo. Renee y Charlie se miraron mutuamente y se encogieron de hombros.

"Claro, eso suena bien." Dijo Renee sonriendo.

"Genial, vengan como a las seis." Asintieron y los abracé a ambos antes de subirme en el Mercedes. Prendí el silencioso motor y salí del estacionamiento., sintiendo los ojos de todos sobre mi mientras me iba.

Tan pronto como llegué a la casa, la puerta principal se abrió y Alice salió. Me asusté cuando abrió la puerta del auto de golpe, absolutamente radiante. "¡Bella!" dijo felizmente. Suspiré y me puse de pie, masajeando mi dolorida espalda.

"Alice." Dije asintiendo. Ella sonrió, saltando de un pie a otro rápidamente. No la había visto tan emocionada desde hace años.

"¿Bella, puedo, por favor, por favor, POR FAVOR, planear tu boda?" lloriqueó. Me mordí el labio, pretendiendo pensarlo. Sabía que Alice sería la mejor para la tarea, era la reina de la planeación.

"Bueno Alice, no sé. Estaba pensando en contratar a este…" la cara de Alice cambió de la sorpresa al enojo.

"¿Quién es?" gruñó. "Prometo que lo haré mejor," dijo ferozmente. Me hice para atrás, un poco asustada de la mirada salvaje en sus ojos.

"Cálmate Alice, solo estaba bromeando. Sería un honor si tú planearas mi boda. Solo asegúrate de que Edward acepte también." La sonrisa de Alice creció mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

"¡Gracias Bella! ¡No te preocupes, será perfecta! Nada muy exagerado." Me aseguró. Asentí mientras caminaba dentro de la casa. Tan pronto como entré, sentí dos brazos familiares envolver mi cintura.

"¿Cómo estuvo el desayuno?" sonrió y me giró en sus brazos para verme de frente.

"Usted es un tramposo Sr. Cullen." Dije presionando un dedo sobre su pecho. Frunció el ceño.

"¿Por qué es eso?" rodé los ojos.

"Llamaste a Renee y les pediste permiso a mis padres para casarte conmigo para hacerlos comprender a la hora de que yo se los dijera y no me gritaran," le expliqué. Edward sonrió.

"Sí, eso salió bien, ¿no es cierto?" preguntó sonriendo. Sentí mis labios levantarse y besarlo ligeramente.

"Gracias." Asintió.

"Lo que sea para ayudarte. Entonces, ¿Qué tenían que decir?" me encogí de hombros.

"Dijeron que me apoyaban. Nos apoyaban." Dije sonriendo. Edward me regresó la sonrisa.

"Bien. Me alegra." Asentí.

"¿Dónde está Esme?" pregunté de pronto recordando los planes para la cena.

"En el jardín." Asentí y me alejé de Edward dirigiéndome al jardín. Encontré a Esme adornando su rosal en el jardín trasero. Me miró y sonrió.

"Hola querida. ¿Cómo estuvo el desayuno?" sonreí y me senté a su lado.

"Fue lindo. Renee está en el pueblo." Esme me miró y sonrió.

"¡Eso es increíble! ¡Deberías invitarlos esta noche!" sonreí.

"Me alegra que lo pienses. De hecho les dije que vinieran a las seis." Esme sonrió.

"Perfecto. Será maravilloso recibirlos." Dijo sonriendo. Asentí, estando de acuerdo. Me recosté y miré el cielo. Era uno de esos extraños días soleados. Aunque seguía húmedo afuera, estaba más cálido de lo normal. Sonreí y me puse de pie.

"Esme, ¿hay alguna manta que pueda utilizar afuera?" pregunté. Esme me miró y asintió.

"Sí, en el gabinete de debajo de las escaleras." Sonreí y entré a la casa. Me dirigí al gabinete y saqué una delgada manta café. Me giré para ver a Edward aproximarse. Sonreí y tomé su mano.

"Vamos," dije sonriendo. Edward mi siguió afuera y acomodé la manta en el centro del jardín. Sonreí y me recosté encima, disfrutando del sol en mi piel. Edward sonrió y se recostó a mi lado. Mi cuerpo automáticamente se pegó al de él y suspiré, feliz, quedándome dormida.

Me desperté tiempo después. Estaba más oscuro y el aire más frío. Temblé y me pegué más a Edward. Él estaba tan cálido. Me miró y sonrió. "Hola amor," dijo besando mi frente.

"¿Qué hora es?" pregunté bostezando. Se encogió de hombros.

"No estoy seguro, probablemente alrededor de las cinco." Asentí y me senté. Me estremecí. Mi espalda había estado matándome últimamente y dormir afuera en la tierra dura no ayudaba. "¿Qué sucede?" me preguntó sentándose.

"Nada, es solo mi espalda está adolorida." Le expliqué. Edward puso una mano en mi espalda y comenzó a marcar pequeños círculos en los músculos. Se sentía increíblemente bien y cerré los ojos, disfrutando del toque de sus manos.

"¿Algo más que esté dolorido?" me susurró, su voz justo en mi oído. Sonreí.

"Mis hombros." Sentí su mano deslizarse lentamente de mi espalda a mis hombros. Me recargué en sus manos y suspiré feliz.

"¿Algo más?" ¿Fui yo o escuché un doble sentido en su voz? Lo miré y sonreí. Me volteé y enredé mis piernas con las suyas y mis brazos en su cuello.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, mis piernas han estado muy doloridas últimamente," dije despacio. Vi sus ojos oscurecerse cuando comenzó a sentir calor. Puso sus manos en mis piernas, acariciándolas suavemente, subiendo poco a poco por mi muslo. Sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse por el placer al tocar. Sus suaves y fuertes manos se deslizaron de mis piernas a mi parte trasera. Se acercó para besarme apasionadamente.

"¿Algo más?" susurró contra mis labios. Sentí la coherencia abandonar mi mente por su proximidad. Me acerqué más a él y presioné mis labios con los de él, intentando probar algo de él. Sentí mi cadera presionarse más contra él y gimió en mi boca. Sonreí, presionándolo más cerca de mí. "Bella si no nos detenemos ahora, voy a perder el poco control que me queda." Gimió contra mi boca.

"¿Y qué si quiero que pierdas el control?" gruñí. Presioné mi cadera contra él de nuevo y gimió.

"¡Bella!" jadeó. Sonreí y comencé a besar su quijada. Sentí sus labios presionarse contra mi cuello y sus dientes contra mi piel. Jadeé por la sensación. Sonrió y continuó, mordisqueando mi cuello, no mordiendo lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar una marca, pero era suficiente para volverme completamente loca. Sentí fuego en la punta de mi estómago y de pronto necesitaba a Edward de cualquier forma posible. "Bella, tus padres van a llegar pronto." Dijo contra mi cuello. Sentí su lengua trazar patrones invisibles sobre mi piel y me estremecí.

"Edward, te necesito." Le rogué. Suspiró contra mi cuello.

"Lo sé amor," me moví más cerca de mí, si era posible. Sentí un gran bulto en sus pantalones y froté mi entrepierna contra él. "Bella, no ahora." Dijo después de un momento. Suspiré. Sabía que tenía razón; solo que no quería que la tuviera. "Tus padres estarán aquí en cualquier momento," dijo de nuevo. Suspiré profundo y me hice para atrás, distanciándome un poco de él.

"¿Cómo puedes seguir pensando tan coherentemente?" murmuré. Sentí su pecho estremecerse mientras reía.

"¿Estoy siendo coherente? Yo no diría eso." Admitió. Sonreí y me acerqué para besarlo. "Eres a sustancia más embriagadora con la que jamás me haya cruzado," admitió contra mis labios.

"Estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo de ti," susurré. Sonrió y dejó salir un suspiro de frustración. "Deberíamos tomar un baño." Dije sentándome a su lado. Edward rodó los ojos.

"Tomaré una ducha muy fría." Dijo poniéndose de pie. Sonreí y me ayudó a levantarme. Recogimos la manta y entramos.

Subimos las escaleras y me bañé rápido antes que Edward. Me fui al closet y busqué por algo decente que ponerme. Sonreí cuando encontré un sencillo vestido azul marino. Me lo puse cuando escuché la regadera cerrarse. Esperé unos minutos antes de entrar. Edward estaba en el lavabo, lavándose los dientes, usando solamente una toalla blanca que se sostenía peligrosamente bajo su cadera. Sentí todo el control que había ganado, desvanecerse cuando lo vi. Me miró por el espejo y se congeló. Sostuve la mirada y observé cómo sus ojos se oscurecían. De pronto gimió y se agarró del lavabo y enjuagó su boca antes de girarse. "Dios Bella, ¿estás tratando de matarme?" fruncí el ceño.

"¿Qué?" se acercó y dejó sus ojos correr por mi atuendo. Suspiró.

"Ese color se ve absolutamente deslumbrante en ti." Dijo en un tomo ronco. Sentí mis rodillas debilitarse y quería acariciar su perfectamente cincelado pecho.

"Aun estoy gorda," dije, sin darme cuenta de lo que decía. Edward frunció el ceño.

"¿No habíamos discutido eso ya? No estás gorda. Estas absolutamente hermosa y voy a encontrar increíblemente difícil mantener mis manos alejadas. Estoy seguro de que tus padres no disfrutarían si te atacara durante la cena." Sonreí.

"Bueno, eso está bien, no te preocupes por atacarme. Solo preocúpate por detenerme cuando te ataque. Ahora por favor, ve a ponerte una camisa antes de que te ataque aquí." Una deliciosa sonrisa bailó en los labios de Edward.

"¿Estás teniendo problemas en resistirte?" me preguntó, en un tono ronco de nuevo. Sentí mi cabeza desconectarse y mis rodillas débiles de nuevo. Moví la cabeza para aclararla antes de sonreírle. Dos podían jugar al mismo juego.

"Bueno, es que estás muy delicioso. Ahora dime algo." Me acerqué a su oído y respiré en él mientras hablaba, un dedo trazando las perfectas líneas de su pecho sólido. "¿Soy tan tentadora como tú?" sentí un escalofrío correr su cuerpo y sonreí. Me hice para atrás y sonreí antes de ir al lavabo y secar mi cabello. Sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y bajar la cabeza a mi cuello.

"Eso, señorita Swan, no fue muy amable." Susurró contra mi piel. Sentí mi cuerpo congelarse. Edward comenzó a besar mi cuello y traté desesperadamente de recuperar el control de mi mente.

"¡Edward! ¡Bella! ¡Espero que estén listos!" Ambos saltamos al sonido de la voz de Alice. Edward subió la mirada para ver a Alice en la puerta del baño, recargada sobre el marco sonriendo. "Pues, por mucho que les agradaría olvidarlo, los padres de Bella llegarán pronto. Bajen las escaleras en 10 minutos o subiré por ustedes." Su tono fue ligero, pero se podía escuchar la amenaza en él. Edward y yo asentimos y Alice sonrió antes de marcharse. "¡Diez minutos!" dijo felizmente. Me giré para ver a Edward a la cara.

"Necesitamos conseguir un seguro para esa puerta." Dije suavemente. Edward rió.

"Tenemos seguro." Negué con la cabeza.

"Uno que no pueda quitar."

Para cuando Edward y yo bajamos las escaleras, mis padres habían llegado. Estaban en la sala, hablando con Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett. "¡Ah, ahí están!" Carlisle dijo poniéndose de pie. Me sonrojé mientras todos los ojos se posaban en nosotros.

"¡Oh Bella, te ves hermosa!" Renee lloriqueó, abrazándome. Sonreí.

"Gracias mamá." Se alejó y volvió a sentarse. Edward y yo nos sentamos en el sofá de dos plazas, nuestras manos de mantuvieron entrelazadas.

"Estaba pensando hoy, ¿Cuándo es el Baby shower?" Renee preguntó sonriendo. Me congelé. ¿Baby shower? ¿se supone que tendría un Baby shower? Alice se sentó y sonrió.

"Bueno, Bella déjame planearlo." Me mandó un guiño disimulado y yo suspiré pesadamente. Edward rió a mi lado. Alice le sonrió a Renee y se sumergió en una plática detallada sobre la fiesta. Las ignoré facilmente.

"¿Han pensado en nombre para el bebe?" Charlie preguntó incómodo. Renee y Alice acababan de abandonar la habitación, subiendo las escaleras para hablar de planes para la fiesta o algo. Miré a Edward, quien me miró.

"Bueno, pues no. No en realidad." Dije despacio. Todos fruncieron el ceño.

"¿En serio Bella? ¿Ni siquiera pensaron en un nombre?" negué con la cabeza y noté que Edward hizo lo mismo.

"Bueno, ¡apúrense!" Emmett dijo, sentándose. Rodé los ojos.

"¿Por qué no simplemente llamamos al niño Emmett, sin importar el sexo?" dije sarcásticamente. Él sonrió.

"Suena bien para mí." Todos rieron y recargué mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward.

"¡La cena está lista!" Esme nos llamó. Todos nos pusimos de pie y nos dirigimos al comedor. No estoy segura como logramos caber todos en él, pero lo hicimos.

Las conversaciones en la cena fluyeron facilmente y me encontré relajándome un poco más. Edward y yo mantuvimos nuestras manos unidas debajo de la mesa, descansando en mi regazo. De vez en cuando acariciaba mi estómago con cariño y besaba mi frente. "¿Qué tienen planeado para mañana?" Carlisle preguntó a Renee. Renee limpió su boca con la servilleta y sonrió.

"De hecho vuelvo a casa mañana. Claro que vuelvo para el Baby shower." Dijo mirándome. Sonreí. "Pero Phil tiene juego el lunes y siento que debo estar ahí para apoyarlo." Esme asintió.

"Claro." Se giró a su esposo. "¿Qué tienes planeado?" él sonrió y limpió su boca con la servilleta antes de hablar.

"Estaba pensando en llevarlos a un juego de Beisbol en Seattle mañana." La mesa explotó y vi a Emmett chocar las manos con Alice quien también estaba emocionada. Rose y Jasper tenían sonrisas idénticas e incluso Edward lucía emocionado. Carlisle sonrió y se giró a Charlie. "La invitación también es para ustedes dos." Dijo cálidamente. Charlie rió.

"Gracias Carlisle, pero tengo trabajo mañana. Aparte, la última vez que Emmett y yo fuimos a un partido de beisbol, casi tuvieron que escoltarnos fuera. Creo que me mantendré fuera de esos eventos." Todos rieron y Emmett asintió.

"¡Recuerdo ese juego! ¡Estaba tan emocionado!" Emmett dijo en voz alta. Rodé los ojos.

"Típico." Murmuré. Edward rió y besó la parte trasera de mi mano.

¿Entonces está arreglado? ¿La familia fuera para un partido de beisbol?" Carlisle preguntó. Todos asentimos y sonreímos. "Maravilloso."


	20. 19 Naturalmente mamá

**Capítulo 19: Naturalmente mamá**

"¡Bella!" me estremecí al sonido de la voz. "¡BEELLAA!" Alice gritó. Aunque no podía sentir la cama moverse, así que supe que no estaba en la habitación. Abrí los ojos para ver a Edward a mi lado recostado, mirándome.

"Buenos días amor" puse mi mano sobre su boca y coloqué el cobertor dorado sobre nosotros, esperando que Alice no nos encontrara. "¿Qué estamos haciendo?" murmuró. Me reí y quité mis manos.

"Perdón, ¿Qué?" pregunté mordiéndome el labio. Edward rodó los ojos.

"Pregunté que si qué estamos haciendo." Asentí.

"Escondiéndonos de Alice" susurré. Edward se rió y besó mi nariz.

"¿Sabes cuál es una manera muy eficaz de esconderse? Dejar la casa. ¿Qué dices; quieres comprar unos libros conmigo hoy?" sonreí y me pegué más a él para besarlo.

"Hay Sr. Cullen. Seguro que conoce el camino hacia el corazón de una chica." Dije riendo. Él sonrió y me besó de nuevo.

"Solo quiero el mapa para el tuyo" susurró contra mis labios. Sonreí.

"No sé de ese" dije separándome. Frunció el ceño y yo reí. "Ese camino es propiedad privada. Tendrás que discutirlo con el dueño." Dije riendo de nuevo. Edward rió.

"Muy bien, Bella, la más maravillo-" lo corté.

"Lo siento. No estoy en posesión de mi corazón. Verás, lo entregué hace algún tiempo." Edward sonrió y me juntó más a él para otro beso. "Te amo" susurré cuando nos separamos. Él sonrió.

"Yo también te amo. Mucho, mucho" mi sonrisa se desvaneció cuando escuché la voz de Alice justo fuera de la puerta. Mis ojos se agrandaron y salté fuera de la cama y corrí al closet lo más rápido que un parpadeo. Miré hacia atrás y Edward seguí en la cama, rodando por la risa. Lo fulminé con la mirada y me hundí más en el closet cuando Alice entró.

"¿Edward? ¿Qué sucede?" Alice preguntó curiosa. Edward negó con la cabeza, lentamente recuperando el control.

"Acabo de recibir un mensaje muy gracioso" dijo sosteniendo su móvil. Alice asintió, no muy convencida.

"¿Dónde está Bella?" preguntó, mirando alrededor de la habitación. Edward se encogió de hombros.

"Acaba de bajar a comer. Me voy a tomar una ducha." Alice asintió.

"Muy bien, iré a buscarla" dijo saliendo de la habitación. Salí del armario algo dudosa y fulminé con la mirada a Edward.

"Eres genial" dije sarcásticamente. Él rió.

"Bueno, usualmente lo soy. Pero no cuando una mujer con seis meses de embarazo está corriendo de mi cama para esconderse en el armario del duendecillo de mi hermana" cuando lo puso de esa manera comencé a reír. Era un poco ridículo.

"Bien, lo dejaré pasar esta vez. Pero yo me bañaré primero" dije sacando la lengua. Asintió ligeramente y me llevó al baño.

"Pero claro" rodé los ojos por sus modales y me metí en el baño.

Alrededor de una hora después, logramos escaparnos de la casa antes de ser vistos por Alice. Me deslicé al Volvo y Edward me cerró la puerta antes de irse a su lugar. "¿Vamos a comer primero?" asentí. En todo el trabajo que me costó que Alice no me encontrara, había olvidado desayunar. Edward asintió y encendió en auto, sacándolo rápidamente del garaje. Fuimos en un cómodo silencio hasta que Edward se estacionó en una pequeña esquina de Port Ángeles momentos después. Edward me ayudó a salir del auto y entramos. "Hola, bienvenidos a Edd Heaven. ¿Para dos?" preguntó la mesera. Tenía cabello negro y ondulado, ojos azules. Estaba mirando a Edward hambrienta y me sentí posesiva y los celos fluyeron.

"Sí" dije cortantemente. Me miró y me fulminó con la mirada.

"Bien, por este camino." Nos guió a una pequeña mesa y Edward me ayudó a sentarme. "Aquí están los menús, su mesera llegará en un momento." Le estaba hablando directamente a Edward. Asintió sin darle importancia, sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Sentí mi orgullo desvanecerse y tomé sus manos en las mías. "Bien." La mesera dijo enojada, antes de marcharse.

"Me estaba preguntando," Edward comenzó despacio. Asentí, esperando a que continuara. "¿Qué clase de boda te gustaría?" me senté bien y mordí mi labio.

"Para ser honesta, no había pensado en eso" Edward me miró incrédulamente.

"¿Qué?" asentí.

"Nunca pensé mucho en ello cuando era una niña." Edward recargó su espalda, sorprendido.

"Alice tiene toda la planeación completa desde los siete años. Creó un plan enorme cada año, a veces cada seis meses." Dijo lentamente. Rodé mis ojos.

"Claro que lo ha hecho. Es Alice" Edward rió. "Siempre pensé que cuando llegara el tiempo, sabría como me gustaría que fuera mi boda." Edward asintió.

"Eso es muy sensible" asentí.

"¿Y qué hay de ti?" pensó antes de sonreír.

"Bueno, siempre supe que quería tres cosas en mi boda." Asentí y esperé a que continuara. "Tú, yo y un sacerdote."

"¿Desde hace cuanto que te gusto Edward?" bromeé

"Bueno, señorita Bella, ¿hace cuanto que nos conocemos?" empecé a calcular mentalmente los años y Edward se rió. "Desde entonces." Aun se veía demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Algún día pronto, la realidad va a regresar y va a decirme que olvide el cuento de hadas con Edward Cullen. Había pasado mucho tiempo y tenía que pagar por él y habría otras esperando desesperadamente por vivirlo. "Dime que estás pensando." Dijo gentilmente. Suspiré.

"Estoy intentando averiguar cómo terminé con alguien tan maravilloso como tú." Dije honestamente. Él sonrió.

"Me estaba preguntando exactamente lo mismo." Me sonrojé y miré al menú.

"Hola, bienvenidos a Egg Heaven. Soy Bonnie ¿qué les puedo ofrecer?" miré a la pequeña mesera rubia. Tenía una sonrisa contagiosa y cálidos ojos azules.

"Oh um…quiero el omelet vegetariano." Dije escogiendo la primera cosa que vi. Asintió y se giró a Edward.

"Para mí el omelet ABC." Ella asintió y tomó nuestros menús.

"¡Wow!" jadeó. Salté ligeramente y la miré. "Es un hermoso anillo de compromiso. Felicidades ustedes dos. ¿Cuándo es el gran día?" miré a Edward, quien se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, antes de que llegue." Dije acariciando mi pansa. Ella sonrió.

"Wow, ¿vas a tener una niña o un niño?" me encogí de hombros.

"Será una sorpresa." Le anuncié. Ella sonrió.

"¡Eso es fantástico! Bueno, tengo que irme a ordenar estos platillos. Volveré enseguida." Dijo sonriendo. Asentí y me giré a Edward quien me estaba mirando con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué?" pregunté sonrojándome. Negó con la cabeza.

"Nada."

Pasamos el resto del desayuno hablando sobre detalles de la boda. Lo que nos gustaba, lo que no, lo que pensábamos que era exagerado (afortunadamente ambos acordamos que una boda de cuento de hadas era exagerada y no iba con nosotros, aparte de que iba a parecer un gigantesco y esponjado globo con el vestido de bodas).

Después del desayuno Edward me llevó a la librería local. Estaba prácticamente saltando en mi asiento con anticipación. Guié a Edward por la tienda, directo a los clásicos. Edward rió y besó mi frente.

"Amor, voy a correr a la sección de música. Volveré muy pronto." Asentí, ya perdida con los nombres de autores y títulos de libros. Pasé unos minutos escogiendo uno y comencé a caminar, buscando la sección de música. Pasé por enfrente de la sección de niños y vi a un pequeño viendo un libro y frunciendo el ceño. Parecía tener solamente tres años, y desesperadamente quería entender la historia. Me mordí el labio y me acerqué a él. Me miró, algo asustado.

"Hola. Mi nombre es Bella" dije con voz cálida. Mi puse a su altura para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Él asintió.

"Soy Troy" sonreí.

"Bueno Troy, noté que estabas viendo el libro. ¿Te gustaría que lo leyera para ti?" sus ojos se animaron y asintió vigorosamente. Sonreí y caminé hacia una pequeña plataforma. Me senté en el borde del escalón más bajo y le hice señas a Troy de que se sentara a mi lado. Me pasó el libro y leí el título. "Los osos quieren más." Leí en voz alta. Asintió y se sentó a mi lado. Abrí el libro y comencé a leer cuando una pequeña niña se acercó. Tenía lindos bucles dorados y ojos azules cristalinos. Me detuve y le sonreí. "Hola cariño. ¿Te gustaría escuchar la historia también?" asintió, el pulgar metido en su boca. Palmeé el lugar a mi otro lado y ella se sentó. "Soy Bella." Dije suavemente. Ella me sonrió tímidamente.

"Claire." Dijo en una voz suave. Asentí y seguí leyendo.

De pronto tenía un grupo de niños a mi alrededor. La mayoría sentados a mi lado, aunque una pequeña niña, Molly, me pidió sentarse en mi regazo. Les leí a los niños un libro hasta que sus padres comenzaron a llegar.

"¡Ahí estás! Troy, ¿qué te dije de alejarte?" una mujer exclamó cansinamente. Me miró y sonrió. "Muchas gracias por leerles." Dijo sonriendo. Asentí.

"Fue un placer. Me encantó." Vi a Edward por el rabillo del ojo y le sonreí. Caminó hasta mí y besó mi mejilla.

"Vas a ser una excelente mamá." Dijo gentilmente. La mujer miró a Edward y después mi estómago. Sonrió y me miró.

"¿Cuánto tienes querida?" sonreí.

"Casi seis meses." Asintió.

"Bueno tengo que coincidir con tu esposo. Vas a ser una buena madre." Dijo antes de tomar a su hijo y marcharse. El resto de las madres reclamaron a sus hijos hasta que me quedé solo con Edward.

"Eso fue hermoso." Murmuró, acariciando mi mejilla. Me sonrojé por el contacto.

"Solo le estaba leyendo a unos niños." Dije sin darle gran crédito. Él negó con la cabeza.

"Estabas siendo una madre." Me explicó. Fruncí el ceño. No esperaba que estar con niños se sintiera tan natural, pero así era. Sentí un ataque repentino de confianza y Edward rió.

"¡Creo que soy natural!" dije emocionada. Él rió y besó mi nariz.

"Lo supe todo el tiempo."

**Ok, debo admitir que me tienen muy pero muy triste**** :´(. Tengo a 60 personas con Alert en esta historia y no recibí ni 10 reviews. Pero aun así aquí sigo. Espero recibir un poco más esta vez.**

**Gracias.**


	21. 20 Beisbol

**Capítulo 20: Beisbol**

Después de la salida a la librería, Edward y yo nos dirigimos a nuestro hogar para cambiarnos antes de salir, a Seattle. Carlisle había organizado para pasar la noche en un hotel de 5 estrellas ya que los juegos de beisbol tienden a extenderse hasta muy noche.

Había un aire emocionado en la casa de los Cullen, mientras nos preparábamos para el juego. Tdos estaban usando trajes de beisbol o ropa con colores del equipo, incluyéndome. Al principio Alice trató de obligarme a usar un traje de beisbolista, pero me los quité. Así que en lugar de eso me puso un vestido azul marino y unas mayas negras con zapatillas blancas. Me prestó una chamarra azul y turquesa y me puso maquillaje de colores similares. "Entonces, ¿iremos a ver a los halcones marinos de Seattle?" pregunté confundida. Alice se congeló y me miró como si tuviera una segunda cabeza.

"¿Qué?" jadeó. Rose me miraba sorprendida también. Fruncí el ceño.

"¿Qué? ¿No es correcto?" solo dije el nombre porque me sonó conocido. Alice se hizo para atrás y miró a Rose, quien parecía igualmente ofendida.

"Bella, los Halcones Marinos son de futbol." Rose dijo despacio. "Vamos a ver beisbol" me sonrojé. Oh, yo sabía eso.

"¿Entonces qué equipo vamos a ver?" Alice suspiró.

"Los Marineros de Seattle contra los Ángeles de Anaheim." Me explicó, como si eso tuviera sentido para mí. Asentí, manteniendo mi boca cerrada.

"No te preocupes Bella. Te gustará, ya lo verás."

La emoción cuando llegamos al estadio era casi tangible. Había fans, todos con colores de los equipos, hablando animadamente y corriendo alrededor, animando. Me colgué de un costado de Edward, aterrada de soltarlo. Estaba segura que me perdería entre tanta gente.

Carlisle, siendo el Cullen que era, nunca apartaría lugares comunes. No, ese no era el estilo de un Cullen. Los Cullen tenían su propia cabina privada de asientos.

Tan pronto como llegamos ahí, fuimos escoltados hacia la cabina donde había una larga mesa de comida del tamaño del pasillo. La miré apreciativamente.

Nos sentamos en largas y esponjadas sillas y suspiré confortablemente. Tal vez esto no sería tan malo como creí.

El juego de beisbol no había sido tan emocionante como creí que sería. Los Cullen tenían una forma de hacerlo sonar como la cosa más fantástica del año, y estaba muy decepcionada de ver que solo eran un puñado de hombres, golpeando una pelota con una vara y corriendo alrededor. Los Cullen lo habían adorado aun así y todos se habían metido en él, incluso Esme. Había sido gracioso verla emocionarse por el juego, gritando hacia el campo con el resto de la familia. Ella era usualmente calmada y dulce; dependía de ella ser la razonable y la bien portada en público. Pero todas las apuestas estaban perdidas con Esme cuando la levaban a ver un juego de beisbol.

El juego fue bien hasta la noche y para el final, estaba más que exhausta. Bostecé mientras que un sonoro anuncio se hacía. Hubo una gran explosión y salté cuando vi fuegos artificiales salir. Edward me miró y me sonrió. Se sentó a mi lado y tomó mi mano izquierda. "¿Te divertiste?" preguntó gentilmente. Me mordí el labio. Había sido tan lindo al traerme con él.

"Bueno, el bebe sí. Pienso que quizá va a ser un fan del deporte." Dije desviando el tema hacia el bebe, quien había estado pateando sin parar. Edward rió y se agachó para besar mi quijada.

"Siento mucho que no lo hayas disfrutado." Susurró contra mi mandíbula. Sonreí mientras que un escalofrío recorría mi espina.

"Bueno no fue completamente aburrido." Jadeé mientras que besaba un camino hacia debajo de mi oído. Se rió.

"¿En serio? ¿Cuál fue tu parte favorita?" preguntó, sus labios aun acariciando mi piel. Me sentía como si estuviera ardiendo en fuego y era difícil pensar coherentemente.

"Um, pues los fuegos artificiales fueron divertidos." Dije algo perdida. Edward se rió contra mi piel.

"¿Fuegos artificiales?" preguntó con una sonrisa. Asentí, algo deslumbrada.

"Además, hubo comida gratis." Se rió y presionó mis labios con los suyos antes de ponerse de pie. Me ayudó a pararme y unió sus dedos a los míos, llevándose mi mano a sus labios. Besó mis nudillos, nunca rompiendo el contacto visual conmigo. "Bueno, mi prometida deslumbrada, ¿nos vamos?" preguntó. Solo pude asentir, las palabras olvidadas como solía suceder cuando Edward estaba cerca. Él sonrió y besó mi frente antes de sacarme de la cabina privada de los Cullen.

Salimos al estacionamiento y todo a mí alrededor se llenó. Miré a la vasta multitud frente a mí y gruñí. Nunca podríamos salir de aquí. Me giré para ver a los demás. "Chicos, esto es ridículo, ¿Cómo vamos a volver a los autos?" vi como la cara de Emmett se iluminaba y en sus labios se formó una sonrisa pícara. Se giró a todos.

"Tengo una idea. Estén listos para correr detrás de mí." Se giró hacia mí. "Bella, pretende sufrir dolor o mejor aún, no digas nada." Fruncí el ceño y antes de darme cuenta, me tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a gritar. "¡MUÉVANSE GENTE! ¡TENGO UNA MUJER EMBARAZADA QUIEN ACABA DE ENTRAR EN LABOR DE PARTO!" la gente a una yarda de radio, se giró para ver a Emmett. Comenzó a abrirse paso entre la multitud y la gente comenzó a moverse. "¡MUÉVANSE, MUÉVANSE, MUÉVANSE!" gritaba mientras corría camino al estacionamiento. La multitud se dividió como el mar rojo y llegamos a los autos en minutos. Emmett me bajó cuando llegamos y no pude evitar reír.

"Emmett, este debe de ser uno de las cosas más ridículas que pudiste llegar a hacer." Dije riendo. Todos los demás se estaban cayendo de la risa. Emmett nos calló.

"Métanse en los autos. Apuesto a que puedo salir de aquí de la misma manera." Me metió rápidamente en el Mercedes antes de irse a su Jeep. Edward se deslizó a mi lado y Carlisle y Esme en el frente. Emmett bajó las ventanas del Jeep y comenzó a gritar, sonando el clackson del auto. "¡MUJER EMBARAZADA EN PROCESO DE PARTO! ¡MUÉVANSE!"

Para la sorpresa de todos, los gritos de Emmett nos habían sacado del estacionamiento en minutos. "Bueno, una cosa es segura, Emmett seguro que sabe cómo acabar un día." Esme dijo riendo. Asentí.

"Le gusta acabar las cosas en grande. Siempre lo ha hecho." Todos rieron. "Solo me sorprende de que haya funcionado. Me voy a poner mucho más grande que esto, ¿cierto?" Edward asintió y besó mis nudillos.

"Creo que todos estaban distraídos por el hecho de que un hombre de 6 pies de altura y musculoso, estuviera corriendo alrededor gritando por una mujer dando a luz. No creo que muchos se fijaran en tu pansa." Me reí.

"Creo que eso es verdad."

Carlisle se estacionó en el hotel ridículamente caro donde pasaríamos la noche y yo bostecé. Sentí la puerta del carro abrirse mientras que el botones me ayudaba a salir. Lo miré y sonreí débilmente. Era alto, aunque menos que Edward, y tenía cabello rubio y ojos llorosos, azules. Me recordaba mucho a Mike Newton. "Buenas noches señorita. ¿Cómo está?" preguntó, muy amable. Asentí.

"Bien, gracias." Asintió y sonrió.

"¿Necesita ayuda para llegar a su habitación?" preguntó sugestivamente. Negué con la cabeza mientras que sentí a Edward deslizarse a mi lado.

"No, creo que mi prometido sabe el camino." Dije tomando la mano de Edward. El chico miró a Edward sorprendido y luego de vuelta a mí. Sonreí mientras acariciaba mi vientre. Miró hacia abajo y suspiró derrotado.

"Bien, mandaremos a una persona que suba su equipaje." Murmuró.

"Eso no será necesario." Edward dijo tomándolo del carro. El botones asintió y se retiró. Me sentí un poco mal por él cuando se fue.

Seguimos a Esme y a Carlisle dentro para encontrar a Rosalie, Alice, Jasper y Emmett ya listos en el lobby. Carlisle se movió para registrarnos y yo me acurruqué en un costado de Edward, exhausta. Acarició mi espalda suavemente. "Estoy tan cansada." Dije bostezando. Edward rió ligeramente.

"Lo sé amor. Estaremos en nuestra habitación pronto." Asentí mientras sentía mi cuerpo relajarse aun más contra él. Escuché voces distantes, pero estaba muy cansada para escucharlas. De pronto sentí mis pies ser levantados del suelo y me encogí, esperando el golpe. Fruncí el ceño cuando no llegó y abrí mis ojos para ver a Edward cargándome.

"¿Edward?" pregunté adormilada.

"Shh, amor. Vamos a nuestra habitación. Solo duerme." Asentí y me pegué a su pecho, más que feliz.

Mientras me entregaba a la inconsciencia, mi cabeza se llenó de preguntas. _¿Le gustaría el beisbol al bebé? ¿A ellos les gustaría el beisbol? ¿Tendrían mi coordinación?_ Muchas preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza hasta que finalmente me quedé profundamente dormida.

**Bueno, primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos las que me dejaron review:**

belencullenss

minna683o

lady melrose

darthmocy

Xan Xing

christti

EdwardKaname

malu cullen

assenav1980

carmenlr

Joslin Weasley

Carmen Cullen 116

Melanie Stryder

Isabella Massiel Romeu Pastene

Isis Janet

nonblondes

BiankisMasen

Luchyrct

Gabriela Cullen

pukichick

PATTYMASSEN

**Y también todos los que pusieron esta historia en Alert, Favorita, etc.**

**Pues la verdad siento mucho a los que se decepcionaron, a los que esperaban un grandioso juego de beisbol, pero la verdad es que no puede ser genial si no tiene a los Cullen originales (vampiros) jugando, jeje.**


	22. 21 Nuevos amigos

**Capítulo 21: Nuevos amigos**

Los días de pronto se convirtieron en semanas y nuestra boda próxima era el tema más tocado en todo el pueblo. Alice insistió en una boda en su casa, posiblemente en el jardín. Había planeado invitar a todo el pueblo, pero cuando intenté quitarle todos los privilegios de la fiesta, accedió a reducirlo a solo la gente que simplemente tenía que estar ahí. En resumen, un puñado de chicos de la escuela, Renee, Phil, Charlie, la familia de Rose y Jasper y los Cullen. Incluso eso parecía mucha gente. Especialmente cuando Rose anunció que su familia de fuera iría a visitarlos la semana de la boda. Acepté que asistieran, más a fuerzas que con ganas. "Bella, no solo los familiares de Rose y Jasper. ¡Ellos son prácticamente de nuestra familia también!" Alice insistió. No quería que fuera un gran evento y era exactamente lo que la gente estaba haciendo.

"No te preocupes Bella. Amarás a sus primos. ¡Son geniales!" Alice aseguró de nuevo por milésima vez. Asentí. Estaba segura de que los amaría, pero no cuando venían para asistir a mi boda.

"Muy bien." Dije asintiendo. Jasper y Rose habían quedado de recoger a sus primos del aeropuerto. Solo faltaban unos días para la boda. Sentía mariposas patear y revolotear en mi estómago con solo pensarlo. En unos días, me convertiría en la señora de Edward Cullen…

"¿Bella?" salí de mis pensamientos y subí la cara para mirar a Emmett. "Lo hice." Dijo sonriendo. Me acercó un pedazo de papel para que lo viera. Era un papel que constataba que me podía casar legalmente con Edward. Sonreí y miré los papeles de cerca. Después de muchas horas de discutir con Alice, habíamos convencido a Emmett de que me dejara casarme con Edward. Quería que mi hermano fuera parte de mi día especial, donde pudiera verlo todo el tiempo. Su presencia siempre me había dado fuerza y estaba segura de que lo necesitaría más que nunca en esos momentos.

"Gracias por hacer esto Em." Dije sonriendo. Se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué tan bueno sería si ni siquiera puedo hacer feliz a mi hermana?" sentí lágrimas en mis ojos y lo abracé fuertemente.

"Gracias." Susurré. Se rió y besó mi frente.

"Cuando quieras enana." Nos sentamos en el sillón y Emmett prendió la televisión. "¿Dónde está Eddie?" lo fulminé con la mirada.

"Preparando comida." Dije mirando de vuelta a la televisión. Emmett asintió y puso un juego de futbol.

"¡Bella!" Alice canturreó, entrando en la habitación. Fruncí el ceño. No recuerdo cuando se fue. "¡¿Adivina quienes llegaron?!" dijo sonriendo. Rodé mis ojos.

"No puedo imaginar quien." Dije sarcásticamente. Alice rió y fue a la parte momentos antes de que sonara. La abrió emocionada. "¡Entren! ¡Entren!" dijo emocionada. Emmett se giró del televisor y me sonrió para darme ánimos antes de ponerse de pie.

"¡Hola chicos!" Emmett dijo cálidamente. Suspiré profundo y me puse de pie. Me giré y quedé petrificada. Parada en la puerta estaba una chica familiar con cabello rubio rojizo y con ojos azules y fríos. Me miró y me sonrió tentativamente. La fulminé con la mirada. Ni de broma Tania estaba invitada a la boda.

"Hola Bella." Dije lentamente. Continué fulminándola con la mirada. Miré atrás de ella, donde estaba una mujer con cabello suave y pálido como la ceda del maíz y los mismos ojos azules, detrás de ella otra chica rubia, en el centro de las dos con los mismos ojos. Todas eran devastadoramente hermosas.

"Bella, te presento a mis primas, Tania, Kate e Irina." Rose dijo sonriendo. Podía ver la relación familiar. Escuché a Edward entrar y miró hacia arriba para ver a las chicas. Suspiró y puso el plato de comida en la mesita de café antes de envolver mi cintura con su brazo y saludar a las chicas.

"Hola señoritas." Dijo cálidamente. Tania, Kate e Irina, todas sonrieron cálidamente."¿Tuvieron u buen vuelo?" asintieron.

"Sí, es lindo estar de vuelta en Forks." Kate dijo sonriendo. Era la más pequeña de las tres y se veía la más agradable. Irina, la mujer con el cabello suave y pálido parecía fría y distante.

"¿Tienen hambre?" Alice preguntó emocionada. Las chicas asintieron.

"Sí, solo si tienen algo de comer." Tania dijo sonriendo. Alice asintió y las guió a la cocina. "Bella, ¿podría hablar contigo un momento?" preguntó suavemente. Gruñí silenciosamente. No quería estar sola con ella de ninguna manera. "¿Por favor?" suspiré derrotada y asentí. Tania miró afuera y salió al pórtico. Me solté de Edward y la seguí afuera. Se giró para mirarme en cuanto la puerta se cerró. "Escucha, Bella sé que nuestro primer encuentro no fue el mejor y no te culparía si no me quisieras a menos de mil millas lejos de tu Edward. "Comenzó. Asentí, contenta de ver que sabía cuánto me desagradaba. "Pero déjame explicar mis acciones antes del juicio final. ¿Por favor?" suspiré y me senté en el columpio.

"Muy bien, creo que te puedo permitir eso." Tania asintió, en forma de agradecimiento.

"Bella, creo que no es ningún secreto lo guapo que es Edward." Dijo despacio. Asentí. "Y me ha gustado desde que tengo memoria, y solo se incrementaba más cuando me rechazaba. Es el único hombre que me rechazaba constantemente y estaba aferrada a hacerlo que me aceptara, incluso si ya estaba viendo a alguien más. Bueno el día en que vine al pueblo, me acababa de enterar de que mi novio de dos años, me había engañado y rompió conmigo por un mensaje del móvil. ¡Un mensaje de texto! ¿Puedes creer eso?" preguntó enojada. Negué con la cabeza, igualmente ofendida. "Como sea, estaba devastada como no puedes imaginarte, y en vez de enfrentar mi devastación, me sentí enojada y con ganas de vengarme y quería que Edward me dijera que sí finalmente. Es por eso que actué así con él ese día. Honestamente, nunca lo había hecho. Es solo coqueteo casual, verlo encogerse en su asiento, hacerlo sentirse incómodo. Pero ese día no estaba pensando bien." Tomó aire profundamente y me miró. "Bella, sé que esto es pedir mucho pero, ¿crees que puedas perdonarme y empezar desde cero?" preguntó esperanzadamente. Lo pensé un momento antes de asentir.

"Creo que me gustaría eso Tania. Pero necesitas disculparte con Edward y explicarle también." Asintió con una sonrisa radiante.

"Gracias Bella. Esto significa mucho para mí." Asentí y sonreí.

"Pareces agradable, siento que tuviéramos una mala primera impresión." Asintió.

"¿Deberíamos entrar? Creo que huelo a comida." Sonreí y acepté, entrando de vuelta a la casa.

La noche se pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba. Estaba sorprendida por la confesión tan honesta de Tania y sentí un poco más de respeto por ella a causa de eso. Parecía mala al principio, pero coma la mayoría de las primeras impresiones, estaba equivocada.

-

Alrededor de los siguientes días, Tania y yo nos llevamos mejor. Era divertida e interesante y me recordaba mucho a Rosalie. También, fiel a su palabra, no intentó nada con Edward. Le estaba casi agradecida.

Estábamos todos sentados alrededor de la sala viendo a los chicos jugar videojuegos. Eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche y pero yo estaba agotada. Miré mi anillo y me mordí el labio. Me casaría mañana. Mañana me convertiría en la señora de Edward Cullen. Mi cuerpo se estremeció por la revelación. Edward me miró y frunció el ceño, al sentir mi cuerpo temblar. Le sonreí para asegurarle que no pasaba nada y me sonrió de vuelta.

Alice entró a la habitación y aplaudió. "¡Muy bien chicos! ¡El juego se acabó!" dijo emocionada. Todos se miraron los unos a los otros y fruncieron el ceño. Alice suspiró y puso sus manos en la cadera dramáticamente. "El novio no puede ver a la novia el día de la boda, así que los hombres pasarán la noche en la casa de Charlie. Ya lo llamé y le pregunté, así que no hay excusas." Ordenó. "Las mujeres se quedarán aquí." Dijo riendo. Negué con la cabeza y Edward besó mi frente.

"No me dejes con ellas." Le rogué silenciosamente. Edward rió.

"Lo siento amor. Lo que dice Alice es la ley, te veré mañana." Prometió. Asenti.

"No voy a poder dormir sin ti a mi lado." Confesé. Edward asintió.

"¿Por qué no me llamas antes de que vayas a dormir y cantaré para ti?" le sonreí y lo besé.

"Piensas en todo." Se rió.

"Lo intento." Escuché a Alice aclarar su garganta y Edward rodó los ojos. "Te veré mañana amor." Asentí y lo besé una vez más antes de verlo marcharse con Jasper y Emmett. Me senté de vuelta en el sofá y suspiré. Alice aplaudió.

"¡Finalmente! ¡Ahora la diversión puede empezar!" dijo emocionada. Me tragué un gruñido. Iba a ser una noche insoportablemente larga.

**Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Les anuncio que no quedan muchos capítulos, solo 3 más y el epílogo. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen la historia. Sé que hago mucho escándalo con lo de los reviews, pero tienen razón, no porque no dejen significa que no lean. Es solo que es una pequeña motivación más. Supongo que también animaría más si los contestara :S Pero sepan de todo corazón que los leo y se los agradezco infinitamente.**

Gabriela Cullen

malu-cullen

belencullenss

lady melrose

BiankisMasen

SweetFunk

Luchyrct

christti

Melanie Stryder

Carmen Cullen 116

hey vampire girl

darthmocy

Samara Cuenta Cuentos (bienvenida)

Joslin Weasley

EdwardKaname

Isabella Massiel Romeu Pastene

Pukichick

Isis Janet

Rebb-blood

Belen Cullen

Super Fanfic

nonblondes

**Bienvenidas a las nuevas y a las dem****ás gracias por su constancia.**


	23. 22 Boda

**Capítulo 22: Boda**

"¡Bella, luces hermosísima!" Alice dijo emocionada. Asentí sin palabras. No me había mirado al espejo desde que me había levantado esa mañana. No estaba segura de querer ver lo que Alice y Rose me habían hecho para lucir 'perfecta' para mi gran día. Escuché mi teléfono vibrar en la mesa a mi lado y lo tomé. Lo abrí y sonreí, era un mensaje de texto.

_Hola amor_

_Solo una hora más._

_Sé fuerte por mí y por nuestro bebe._

_Te amo_

_-Edward_

Sonreí. Lo amaba mucho. Había pasado la mayoría de la noche en el teléfono con Edward. Había sido la noche más miserable de mi vida. Me sentí tan sola sin los brazos de Edward alrededor de mí.

"¡BELLA!" Alice gritó. "¡No puedes tener el teléfono cerca de tu pansa!" lloriqueó. "¡Radiación!" tomó mi teléfono y lo arrojó al otro lado de la habitación. Quería llorar. Ahí iba mi último recurso para poder comunicarme con Edward hasta que nos casáramos. Las lágrimas se juntaron en mis ojos y me mordí el labio para mantenerlas al margen. Culpé a las hormonas del embarazo, pero también sabía que no ayudaba el hecho de no haber dormido nada anoche.

"Bella, necesitamos ponerte tu vestido ahora." Rose dijo gentilmente. Asentí y me puse de pie. No podía creer lo embarazada que me sentía. Mirando hacia abajo casi perdía rastro de mis pies. Miré a Rose y no pude evitar que las lágrimas salieras. Todo, la falta de sueño, el nerviosismo, la emoción, la felicidad, la gratitud, todo salí por medio de mis lágrimas. Sentí unos brazos abrazarme gentilmente mientras lloraba. No estuve segura pro cuanto tiempo lloré, pero eventualmente me quedé sin lágrimas. Subí la mirada y Rose y Alice me sonreían cariñosamente.

"Bella, este día se trata de ti." Alice dijo gentilmente. "No quiero que te sientas presionada por nada. Solo siéntate de nuevo y relájate." Asentí y limpié mis ojos. Palmeó mi hombro y Rose presionó mi mano.

"Sí Bella, estamos aquí para ti." Rose dijo dulcemente.

"Sé que estar separada de Edward es muy difícil para ti, y lamento haberlo hecho que durmiera fuera." Alice dijo, limpiando el rastro de mis lágrimas. "Pero muy pronto serás capaz de verlo y más pronto todavía seremos hermanas." Dijo sonriendo. Me tragué una carcajada.

"Como si no lo hubiéramos sido desde antes." Dije sonriendo. Alice se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, legalmente seremos hermanas, y ese derecho es muy importante." Negué con la cabeza.

"No, el amor que ustedes me demuestran, eso es lo más importante que podrás encontrar. Somos hermanas, y siempre lo seremos." dije, la gratitud mostrándose en mi voz. Rose y Alice sonrieron y me abrazaron. "Siento haber arruinado mi maquillaje Alice." Dije frunciendo el ceño. Alice rodó los ojos.

"Por favor, estaba completamente de que llorarías. Por eso aun no te pongo el maquillaje. Estaba esperando que lo dejaras salir todo. Ahora podemos terminar de cambiarte." Dijo saltando. Me reí.

"Solo tú, Alice."

La ceremonia fue absolutamente Hermosa y por suerte corta. Emmett hizo un estupendo trabajo, añadiendo una que otra broma por aquí y por allá para aligerar la atmósfera. Lloré un poco cuando dijimos nuestros votos, tal como Edward y ahora, estábamos finalmente casados.

No podía comenzar a explicar las emociones que pasaban por mí cuando alguien me llamaba Sra. de Edward Cullen. Era una nueva forma de felicidad, algo de lo que no me podía cansar. Edward nunca se alejó de mi lado, y le estaba agradecido. Estaba segura de que si me dejaba parada sola, me caería. Mientras la noche avanzaba, el cansancio se apoderó de mí y sentía mi cuerpo apoyarse en Edward. Se rió y besó mi cuello antes de anunciar a todos que nos íbamos. Había arreglado que nuestra luna de miel comenzara cerca de la fecha en la que daría a luz, de ese modo no nos iríamos por un ridículo y largo tiempo, esperando a que el bebe naciera. Así que en vez de quedarnos en otra parte la noche de nuestra boda, coincidimos en quedarnos en nuestra habitación juntos.

Tradicionalmente, la noche de bodas hubiera tenido que ser LA noche cuando toda la 'magia' por así decir, pasaría. Pero ya que tenía siete meses de embarazo y ambos estábamos completamente exhaustos, decidimos esperar hasta que no hubiera un bebe entre nosotros. Ambos queríamos que nuestra primera vez fuera especial y no queríamos apurar nada. Así que en vez de usar una ropa provocativa que mi esposo arrancaría de mí, me puse una de sus cómodas camisetas y me recosté a su lado, donde descansaba con sus bóxers. Me pegué a su pecho, aspirando la hermosa fragancia característica de Edward y sonreí. ¿Cómo había podido tener tanta suerte? "Te amo Edward." Dije suavemente. Sentí sus labios presionarse en mi cabello mientras que él sonreía.

"Yo también te amo, Sra. Cullen." sonreí ante mi nuevo nombre y me giré para mirarlo.

"¿Alguna vez te preguntas como fue que terminamos aquí?" asintió lentamente.

"La primera vez que te conocí, muy dentro de mí, sabía que serías alguien especial en mi vida, pero no tenía idea de que terminarías convirtiéndote en mi vida." Sonreí y me sonrojé por sus palabras.

"Me siento de la misma forma." Admití, trazando las líneas de su pecho con mi meñique.

"Bella, sé que las circunstancias que nos juntaron no son las mejores, pero quiero que sepas que no me puedo quejar con el resultado. Verte cada día y ahora saber que eres mi esposa es un sueño hecho realidad y no cambiaría este sueño por nada del mundo." Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos y le sonreí.

"Te amo Edward." Dije besándolo. Él sonrió.

"Yo también te amo Bella. Y siempre lo haré." Dormí profundamente esa noche, extremadamente feliz.

**Estuvo cortita lo sé, sencilla para ser una boda marca Alice Cullen, pero sinceramente se me hizo muy linda. Yo sueño con una boda sencilla la verdad.**

**Bueno espero sus opiniones como siempre. Espero que les guste mucho. El siguiente capítulo también es corto y lindo, se llama La Calma, pero no se preocupen, lo peor aun no pasa. En esta ocasión llegó primero la calma que la tormenta, ya que el capítulo 24 se llama La tormenta. Jeje, raro ¿no? **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a:**

hale elizabeth

nonblondes

EdwardKaname

Belen Cullen

Melanie Stryder

darthmocy

assenav1980

BiankisMasen

christti

Carmen Cullen 116

Samara Cuenta Cuentos

Cataa Cullen

Isis Janet

malu-cullen

Gabriela Cullen

Joslin Weasley

**Y a todas las que lo leen y a aquellas que son nuevas. Me hace muy feliz que casa vez que actualizo llegan dos o tres lectoras nuevas.**


	24. 23 La calma

**Capítulo 23: La calma**

El tiempo había pasado tan rápido el mes y medio pasado, no me du cuenta cuando pasó. Nuestro primer día de escuela después de la boda, todos se detenían y nos miraban y luego comenzaban a susurrar frenéticamente cuando creían que no podíamos escucharlos. No me importaba porque tenía a Edward conmigo.

Los maestros que nos llamaban por nuestros apellidos, fruncían el ceño cuando me llamaban, no estaban seguros de cómo llamarme. Srta. Swan o Sra. Cullen. Incluso en la oficina administrativa, la cual me había mandado un documento, no supieron cómo llamarme y tenía varios nombres tachados antes de que le dejaran, "Bella".

Así continuó por un par de semanas más hasta que finalmente, ya estaba lista para marcharnos a nuestra luna de miel. Estaba imposiblemente grande ahora, pero Alice me aseguraba que no entraría en labor de parto en el avión.

"Bella, estarás bien. Lo prometo." Alice dijo sonriendo. Asentí y tomé otro suspiro profundo.

"Gracias Alice." Asintió.

"Muy bien, ¿tienes todo? ¿Bolso, calcetines extras, almohada, chaqueta?" interrumpí a Alice cuando asentí.

"Sí, gracias. Y no te preocupes. Te llamaré en cuanto piense que voy a tener al bebe." Alice asintió con una sonrisa.

"De hecho, yo te voy a llamar. Tengo el presentimiento de que voy a saber primero que tú." Me reí y rodé los ojos.

"Sí, probablemente." Me reí. Alice sonrió y me abrazó una vez antes de girarse hacia Edward. Abracé a mi familia para despedirme, prometiendo llamar periódicamente, después Edward y subimos al avión. Nos hospedábamos en Zion National Park la primera semana, después nos iríamos a Salt Lake dónde planeaba tener al bebe. Estaba emocionada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo. Edward tomó mi mano en la suya y sonrió.

"Aquí estoy amor. Estarás bien." Sonreí en agradecimiento y caminé al área de abordaje con él.

-

"Bienvenida al Desert Pearl amor." Edward dijo suavemente mientras entrábamos al hotel. Sonreí.

"Es adorable." Edward sonrió.

"Y es solo el exterior del parque. No sé cuanto seremos capaces de ver, porque la mayoría es por medio de una excursión, pero la vista desde el hotel es increíble." Sonreí.

"Es perfecto Edward. Gracias." Asintió. Me ayudó a salir del auto y entrar a la sala principal del hotel. El Desert Pearl esra un hotel pequeño, con muebles hermosos y ornamentales color morado y café alrededor, dando un ambiente cálido, hogareño. Se sentía mucho como mi hogar.

Miré alrededor mientras Edward nos registraba, mirando a las pequeñas estatuas y las plantas desérticas. "¿Amor?" me giré a Edward. "¿Estás lista?" asentí y tomé su mano, me guió hacia afuera. Caminamos en dirección al auto y entramos. Edward sonrió. "El interior es hermoso." Asentí.

"Todo el lugar es hermoso. Me recuerda a mi madre." Me aguanté un sollozo que pasó por mi garganta al recuerdo de mi madre. No me había dado cuenta cuanto la extrañaba hasta ahora. Edward acarició mi mano gentilmente mientras se estacionaba en una pequeña cabaña. Era absolutamente hermosa. Vides de madreselva (no estoy muy segura, pero creo que son esas plantas que se pegan a las paredes y se ve muy bonito) arriba de las paredes y alrededor de un arco en la entrada. Las paredes debajo de las madreselvas eran de un color café y las ventanas se veían sacadas de un cuento de hadas. Era perfecto. "Edward," jadeé. No me había dado cuenta que me estaba ayudando a salir del auto hasta que escuché la puerta cerrarse. Sonrió.

"¿Entramos?" asentí, tomando su brazo. Caminamos dentro y miré alrededor. Era pequeña, pintoresca e increíblemente perfecta.

"Oh Edward es perfecta." Dije girándome para verlo a la cara. Sonrió envolviéndome en sus brazos.

"Me alegra que te guste." Sonreí.

"Me encanta." Él sonrió y se agachó para besarme dulcemente.

"Te amo señora Cullen." un escalofrío bajó por mi espina y sonreí. De verdad amaba mi nuevo nombre.

-

Los días pasaron borrosamente. La mayoría del tiempo exploramos la pequeña ciudad, compramos recuerdos y solo disfrutando de nuestro tiempo juntos. Aun no iba a dar a luz hasta dentro de dos semanas cuando recibí una llamada de Alice.

"¿Hola?" pregunté mientras cepillaba mi cabello después de bañarme. Estaba de buen humor esta mañana y estaba feliz de hablar con Alice.

"Bella, ¿estás bien?" me congelé, de pronto temiendo a su tono precavido. Era urgente, apurado y preocupado.

"Estoy bien, ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo malo?" Sentí una burbuja de miedo en mi estómago y bajé el cepillo con cuidado.

"¿Está Edward ahí?" miré alrededor y noté que la ducha se había detenido.

"Está en la ducha." Dije con voz temblorosa. Escuché la puerta abrirse y miré a Edward. Estuvo a mi lado en un segundo.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué está mal?" le pasé el teléfono, encogiéndome de hombros. Lo llevó a su oído y frunció el ceño

"¿Hola?" ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué Alice estaba tan preocupada? ¿Por qué solo se lo podía decir a Edward? Imágenes y escenarios pasaban por mi mente a la velocidad de la luz, cada uno teniendo menos y menos sentido. "Muy bien. Adiós." Edward colgó y me miró.

"¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué pasa?" pregunté, temiendo la respuesta pero ansiando saberla.

"Es James." Dije lentamente. "Está en Utah."

**¿Reviews?**

**Gracias por sus reviews.**

Super Fanfic

Carmen Cullen 116

Melanie Stryder

BiankisMasen

hale Elizabeth

Samara Cuenta Cuentos

Gabriela Cullen

Isis Janet

EdwardKaname

Xan Xing

nonblondes

Belen Cullen

darthmocy

liss90gs (Bienvenida)

Cataa Cullen

malu-cullen

Joslin Weasley


	25. 24 La tormenta

**Capítulo 24: La tormenta**

Hubo un despacio y quedado toque en la puerta y ambos nos congelamos, girándonos para mirarla. El pánico recorría mis venas, mandando mi ritmo cardiaco por los cielos.

"Bella, amor pásame mis pantalones por favor." Edward dijo calmadamente. Tomé un par de pantalones de su maleta a un lado mío y se los pasé. Se los puso y yo me sonrojé, girándome. Sí, estábamos casados, pero técnicamente aun no lo había visto. Claro que me sentía atraída por Edward; eso no era ningún problema. No, era mi temor a tanta intimidad. Estar así de cerca de alguien, aun sabiendo quien era, me asustaba. James me había arruinado verdaderamente y solo podía esperar que Edward fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantarme.

Observé mientras Edward se dirigía a la puerta cuidadosamente, tomando una tasa humeante de café de la mesa mientras pasaba. Dudó un poco en la puerta antes de abrirla.

"¿Quiere que le limpie el cuarto señor?" miré como los hombros de Edward se relajaban y miré a través de él para ver a una mujer con el cabello recogido y rubia, recargada en un carro de limpieza.

"¿Puede volver después?" la mujer suspiró como si le fuera un gran inconveniente.

"Ak." Murmuró. Se giró a la chica hispana a su lado y comenzó a hablar rápidamente en un lenguaje extranjero. La pobre chica parecía muy confundida. Edward cerró la puerta y suspiró.

"Utah ya no es seguro. Si sabe en qué estado estamos, asumo que sabe donde nos hospedamos. Tenemos que irnos." Edward dijo asintiendo. Me mordí el labio.

"¿A dónde?" suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello.

"No lo sé, pensaré en eso." Comenzó a moverse de prisa por la habitación, poniéndose una playera y recogiendo nuestras pertenencias. Me senté y pensé. ¿A dónde podríamos ir que James no se diera cuenta?

Entonces me golpeó. Tendría que ir a mi hogar. A casa con Renee o con Charlie y ya que me encontraba más cerca de Arizona, la opción era Renee. Tendría que ir allá y contarle todo. Era la única forma de mantener a James alejado de nosotros. Comencé a ponerme de pie y me congelé, sintiendo un dolor agudo atravesarme. Fruncí el ceño por el dolor y caminé solo un paso. Otro dolor agudo, este más intenso que el anterior. Sentí un pequeño grito escapar de mis labios y Edward se congeló, mirándome. Apreté mi estómago, que me estaba quemando y moví mi cabeza.

"No, no, no aun, no Dios por favor, no aun." Edward e veía como un venado atrapado por las luces de una camioneta. "Edward. Creo que… creo que no lograré ir a ninguna parte." Dije presionando mis dientes para calmar el dolor. Un pequeño quejido salió de mi boca y sacó a Edward se su congelamiento momentáneo.

"Hombre, cierto. Vamos." Me tomó en brazos rápido y ágilmente, me llevó al auto. Volvió adentro, tomando nuestras maletas y luego saltando a mi lado.

"Necesito un hospital." Gruñí.

"Hospital. Correcto." Dijo con un asentimiento. Salió del estacionamiento y giró hábilmente como si estuviéramos en una película de James Bond. Rodé los ojos y a pesar del dolor me reí. Mi miró apenado y sonrió. "Lo siento amor. No pude evitarlo. Amo este carro." Dijo cambiando la velocidad y presionando el acelerador. Asentí.

"¿Qué clase de auto es?" pregunté, tratando de distraerme.

"Un Aston Martin. Te diría el modelo y todas las cosas elegantes, pero estoy seguro de que lo olvidarías tan pronto como te las dijera." Me reí y asentí.

"Probablemente estés en lo correcto." Sonrió y tomó mi mano en la suya, sosteniéndola gentilmente.

"No te preocupes amor. Superaremos esto."

-

Unos minutos después de manejar sobre el límite, Edward finalmente encontró el hospital. Se apuró a llevarme dentro y antes de que me enterara, estaba en una camilla de hospital y siendo colocada en una pequeña y esterilizada habitación. "Ahora Sra. Cullen. El doctor llegará en unos minutos para revisar su progreso." Asentí, tratando de no gruñirle a la señora. No era su culpa que me encontrara con tanto dolor en estos momentos. "Mientras tanto, le recomiendo que camine alrededor le la habitación para ayudar a mover todo." Sonrió y dejó la habitación. Estaba tentada a tirar la lámpara en la mesa a un lado de mi cama pero decidí mejor no hacerlo. Suspiré.

"¿Edward?" me miró, quitando la vista de la ventana. "¿Me ayudas a levantarme?" asintió y se puso a mi lado, ayudándome a ponerme de pie. "Gracias." Asintió. "¿Qué estabas mirando?" pregunté moviéndome hacia la ventana con él. Apuntó con la cabeza a una gran roca frente a nuestra ventana. El sol la golpeaba en el ángulo perfecto para hacer parecer las sombras un ángel. "Es hermoso." Edward asintió.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó amablemente. Me encogí, acariciando mi adolorida pancita.

"El dolor viene y va. Estoy más frustrada y ansiosa que nada." Asintió tristemente.

"No te preocupes amor. Terminará pronto."

Aunque no tuvo razón. Tuve que esperar por horas, rezando por estar más cerca de dar a luz cada minuto. Fue 13 horas después cuando Edward me dijo que nuestra familia venía en camino que sentí las contracciones más continuas.

"Muy bien Sra. Cullen. Parece que está lista para pujar." El Dr. Strauss dijo mirándome. Asentí ligeramente. Había estado lista por 13 horas.

El dolor era insoportable. No había querido ninguna medicina, pensando en los efectos que podría causar en mi bebe, aun cuando los médicos me aseguraban que no pasaría nada. No confiaba en ellos. Pujé, jadeé y grité por lo que me pareció una eternidad. Edward nunca se alejó de mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano segura en la suya y susurrándome palabras de aliento en mi oído. "3, 2, 1. Muy bien, relájese." Me dijo el Dr. Strauss. Sollocé por el cansancio completo y el dolor. Moré a Edward quien limpió el sudor de mi frene gentilmente.

"Te amo Bella. Eres muy fuerte y no puedo esperar para conocer a nuestro hijo." Dijo dulcemente. Con las palabras 'nuestro hijo' sentí fluir una carga de emoción. Porque sabía que no importaba qué, este bebe era nuestro. Ella o él sería el hijo de Edward tanto como sería mío. Aun cuando estaba atado a él genéticamente por su primo, él era el padre. La genética no valía nada.

Esta vez, cuando me dijeron que pujara, lo hice con todo lo que me quedaba. Pujé por mis padres quienes estaban emocionados de conocer a su nuevo nieto, por Carlisle y Esme quienes nos habían apoyado, por mis hermanas y hermanos, Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmett, quienes habían estado ahí para mí cuando yo no podía estar para mí. Pujé por mí, emocionada de conocer a mi nuevo centro del universo pero más que nada, pujé por Edward y mi bebe no nacido, impaciente por que se conocieran, para que su lazo como padre e hijo se estableciera para que el mundo lo viera. No quería que nadie dudara. Nunca.

Con un último esfuerzo, me colapsé en la cama, completamente exhausta. Podía escuchar en el aire segundos después un pequeño llanto de bebe llenar la habitación. Parpadeé por la sorpresa y miré a Edward. Estaba sonriéndome, apretando mi mano. "Es una hermosa y saludable niña." Dijo el Dr. Strauss sonriendo. Parpadeé y sonreí. Una niña. Tenía una hija. Miré a Edward quien observaba el pequeño bulto del que las enfermeras se encargaban. Le di un codazo cansinamente.

"Ve." Le susurré. Asintió y se puso de pie, caminando hacia nuestra hija. La miró, su cara brillando.

"¿Puedo sostenerla?" preguntó sin aliento. La enfermera asintió y le pasó a Edward nuestra hija. La sostuvo gentilmente, y la miró como si fuera la cosa más importante en todo el mundo. Y lo era. "Hola ángel mío. Es tu papi." Le susurró a la niña. Sonreí, exhausta. "¿Quieres conocer a mami?" me senté y estiré mis cansados brazos para recibir a mi hija. Edward la puso cuidadosamente en mis brazos y suspiré de la felicidad. Al fin la estaba sosteniendo. Mi pequeño ángel.

Tenía mi cabello color chocolate, aunque era más ondulado que el mío. Tenía piel pálida y perfecta y pequeñas mejillas sonrojadas. Sus pestañas eran largas y delgadas y sus labios de un tamaño perfecto con respecto a su rostro, rosados y gruesos. Sus pequeños ojos e abrieron y parpadeó. Jadeé. Sus ojos tenían el color exacto de verde que los de Edward. Miré a Edward, sorprendida y él me sonrió. "Es tan perfecta." Susurré. Edward asintió.

"Justo como su madre." Sonreí y bostecé, al mismo tiempo que él. Sonreí.

"¿Ya tienen un nombre para ella?" la enfermera preguntó amablemente. Edward miró a la mujer.

"¿Podemos esperar hasta que mi esposa duerma un poco? Aun no hemos decidido un nombre pero necesita descansar." La enfermera asintió.

"Sí claro. Te dejaremos descansar cariño." Asentí mientras Edward tomaba a mi pequeña niña de mis brazos. Me recosté en la cama y en unos momentos, me quedé rápidamente dormida.

**James´ POV**

Encontrar la locación de Bella fue muy fácil. Después de que mi familia dejó la casa de los Cullen, mi madre regresó a Arizona. No habló conmigo o con mi padre. Mi madre tenía mucho Cullen en su interior. Era débil como ellos. Nunca había comprendido a mi madre.

No, siempre había sido el hijo que estaba a dos pasos de su padre, siguiendo todos sus pasos. Mi padre me entendí, veía el mundo de la misma manera que yo lo hacía. Que para él era mejor porque nadie más podía seguirlo.

Cuando dejamos la casa de mi insoportablemente amable tío, mi padre y yo nos quedamos en Washington, discutiendo que había ocurrido. Estaba de acuerdo conmigo, que no era culpable de nada. No hice nada malo. Ella era mía, y era el único que podía utilizarla de esa forma.

Entonces discutimos sobre el bebe. AL principio no tenía mucho que hacer con él. Tengo 18 años. No quería un hijo. Pero después de hablar con mi padre, escuchar sus teorías acerca de la pobre cosa que sería educada erróneamente por mi asqueroso primo, Edward, acepté, que por el bien de todos, sería mejor si el bebé y Bella volvían conmigo. Ellos eran, después de todo, míos. Edward no tenía autoridad sobre nuestro bebe. No tenía nada que decir sobre esto.

Acomodar mi plan había sido muy sencillo. Escabullirme por la casa de mi tío cuando todos estuvieran fuera era simple. Jaquear la computadora de mi prima para ver en donde estaban, ver la fecha de nacimiento del bebe. Ayudaba que la obsesiva compulsiva de mi prima tuviera un enorme calendario en la pared, con fechas específicas y toda la información que necesitaba. Tenía todo planeado todo el viaje de Bella.

Furia oscura corrió por mi cuerpo cuando vi la fecha programada para la boda de Edward y Bella. ¿Cómo se atrevía a atarse a otro hombre de esa manera? ¡Ella era mía! Me había enojado tanto, salí de la casa rápidamente antes de que rompiera algo.

Después de horas de deliberación, decidí que Bella ya no se podía salvar. Había caído demasiado. Pero el bebe, él podía salvarse. Lo podía salvar de una vida sin sentido a la que estaba atado si vivía con Bella y su esposo, Edward. Salvaría a este bebe de esa vida. Él merecía algo mucho mejor.

**Bella´s POV**

Me desperté por el sonido del Holter, sonando rítmicamente. Abrí mis ojos, mirando alrededor, fijándome en lo que me rodeaba. Flores y globos cubrían la habitación, todos de colores brillantes y felices. Vi a Alice a mi izquierda y Jasper sentado pacientemente, hablando con ella. Esme también estaba ahí, mirando por la enorme ventana, tarareando para sí. Solo había algo que faltaba. Miré alrededor y me comencé a alterar. ¿Dónde estaba? "¿Bella?" miré a Alice quien se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí. Escuché un puerta cerrarse y me giré para ver a Edward saliendo del baño privado. Me sonrió gentilmente y sentí mi corazón tranquilizarse. Él estaba aquí. "Me asustaste." Susurré, mi voz sonaba rasposa.

"Lo siento mi amor." Dije lentamente.

"¿Dónde están todos?" pregunté mirando a Alice, Jasper y Esme. Todos tenían expresiones de lamento en sus caras. "¿Dónde están mis padres?" ante la mención de ellos, Edward se estremeció. Tomó asiento a mi lado y suspiró, pasando una mano por su cabello.

"Bella, amor, algo pasó." Sentí mi cuerpo congelarse por el pánico.

"¿Qué?" dije rápidamente, mi corazón comenzando a acelerarse.

"James vino al hospital. Estaba buscándote. A nuestra hija. Todos estaban aquí para entonces; Charlie fue a ver a la bebe cuando vio a James. Lo reconoció de viejas fotografías, tuyas y de él y creyó que era extraño que James estuviera aquí. Lo confrontó y James lo apuñaló." Jadeé.

"¿Está bien mi papá?" pregunté, mi corazón latiendo frenéticamente. Edward suspiró.

"Lo estabilizaron por ahora. Perdió mucha sangre pero James no dañó ningún órgano vital así que Charlie estará bien." Sentí sudor frío cubrir mi cuerpo y negué con la cabeza.

"¿Qué?" Edward asintió, tomando mis manos en las suyas.

"Bella, amor, está bien. Lo hizo para salvar a nuestra hija. Para salvarte a ti." Sentí lágrimas picar mis ojos y parpadeé.

"Puedo…¿puedo verlo?" Edward suspiró.

"Déjame hablar con la enfermera. Creo que quieren el nombre de nuestra hija y necesita comer." Asentí y Edward se puso de pie. Me sentía entumecida. ¿Mi padre había peleado con James para proteger a mi hija? Una gratitud enorme surgió de mi cuerpo al darme cuenta de que Charlie había salvado a mi pequeña niña de… un verdadero monstruo. Alice se sentó a mi lado y tomó mis manos.

"Charlie va a estar bien." Me prometió. Le sonreí lentamente.

"Gracias Alice." Asintió y me abrazó.

"Tienes la hija más hermosa. Le estaba diciendo a Jasper como quería a nuestro propio bebe." Esme miró a Alice pero ella solo se encogió de hombros. Jasper rascó su cuello nerviosamente y se giró para mirar la ventana. "Claro que esperaremos, pero por ahora no quiero esperar." Dijo sonriéndoles a su madre y a Jasper. Ambos se relajaron un poco. Sonreí.

"Claro." Dije sonriendo. "Quizá puedas ayudarme a cuidarla de vez en cuando." Dije sonriendo. Alice estaba saltando.

"¿En serio? Jasper, ¿escuchaste eso?" Alice dijo abrazándome fuertemente antes de ir con Jasper. Asintió y tomó a Alice en sus brazos, besando su frente. "¡Eso será muy divertido!" Alice dijo emocionada. Sonreí tristemente, mis preocupaciones seguían en mi cabeza.

Edward volvió con nuestra hija y sonreí, mis problemas se desvanecieron temporalmente de mi cabeza mientras la cargaba. Encajaba perfectamente en mis brazos, como si hubiera sido hecha para permanecer ahí. Sonreí y acaricié su cabello suavemente. "Les daremos a ustedes tres un poco de privacidad." Esme dijo, llevando a Alice y Jasper fuera de la habitación. Asentí y ella sonrió, besando mi frente y la de mi hija. "Es perfecta." Esme susurró. Le sonreí agradeciéndole. Era perfecta. Esme acarició en hombro de Edward antes de salir de la habitación.

"Estaba pensando en el nombre." Edward dijo un momento después. Lo miré y esperé. "¿Qué opinas de Charlotte?" Lo pensé antes de asentir.

"Me gusta Charlotte." Edward asintió.

"Un apodo para ese nombre es Charlie." Dijo lentamente. Asentí.

"Es perfecto." Susurré. Y lo era. Me recordaba tanto a Charlie, con sus bucles cafés y expresión calculadora, la forma en que sus pestañas se levantaban mientras me estudiaban. Y ambas le debíamos la vida a Charlie. Charlotte era el nombre perfecto para ella. "Charlotte Rosemary Cullen." le susurré a la bebe, muy suavemente. Edward sonrió.

"Es perfecto amor." Asentí , girándome para mirarlo.

"También lo creo."

Una enfermera entró, ayudándome a acostumbrarme, después entró otra mujer, que me enseñó como alimentar a Charlotte. No era difícil, y en poco tiempo se volvió muy natural, como si lo hubiera hecho desde siempre.

Edward observó, fascinado mientras alimentaba a nuestra hija. Ella me miró casi todo el tiempo mientras le tarareaba, hasta que eventualmente cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormida. "Eres como una diosa mágica." Edward susurró, tomando a Charlotte de mí. Le sonreí ligeramente.

"¿Cómo?" se encogió de hombros.

"Es solo que me impresiona como tu cuerpo pudo sostenerla, moldearla a la perfección, y luego darle todo lo que necesita. Es simplemente asombroso." Me sonrojé y Edward rió, besando mi frente. "¿Quieres ir a visitar a tu padre?" preguntó amablemente. Asentí y Edward tenía preparada una silla de ruedas. Me senté cuidadosamente, y con el permiso de las enfermeras, sostuve a Charlotte en mis brazos mientras nos dirigíamos a la habitación de mi padre. Entramos y me sorprendí de ver a mi madre sentada a un lado de Charlie, llorando.

"¿Mamá?" se puso de pie, y arrojó sus brazos sobre mí. La abracé de vuelta incómodamente, manteniendo a Charlotte fuera de en medio. "Oh, lo siento. No la vi." Dijo mirando hacia abajo, a mi hija. Asentí.

"Mamá, conoce a Charlotte Rosemary Cullen." dije sonriendo. Mi madre sonrió y la cargó.

"Oh, ¿no eres la bebe más hermosa del mundo?" susurró. Arrulló a Charlotte delicadamente y yo miré a través de ella a mi padre, recostado en una cama de hospital. Estaba durmiendo, o drogado, era difícil decir. Tubos y cable estaban alrededor de él en un complicado desorden y sentí las lágrimas asomarse por mis ojos. "Bella, tu madre y yo estaremos afuera." Edward dijo lentamente. Asentí y me giré para mirar de nuevo a mi padre. Me estiré y tomé una de sus manos en las mías.

"Gracias papi." Susurré, mi garganta llena de emociones atrapadas. "Me salvaste a mí y a mi pequeña niña. Salvaste a mi familia." Parpadeó y se abrieron lentamente, pesadamente y me miró.

"Bells." Dijo en un tono bajo y sonrió.

"Oh papi." Dije, lágrimas corriendo por mi rostro. Me puse de pie y lo abracé, ignorando el dolor punzante que me causó. Sentí sus brazos regresarme el abrazo.

"Shh, Bella. Aquí estoy." Dijo suavemente.

"Papá, lamento lo que James haya hecho eso." Sollocé. Charlie palmeó mi espalda y se alejó de mí.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste Bella?" lo miré y mordí mi labio. "¿Por qué no me dijiste que era él?" parpadeé rápidamente, tratando de mantener al margen las lágrimas. Fue un intento inútil.

"Me violó." Dije lentamente. Charlie parpadeó, sorprendido después me abrazó con más fuerza. Sollocé libremente en su bata de hospital.

"Oh Bella. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" sentí las lágrimas de mi padre mezclarse con las mías y lloré aun más.

"No quería herirte." Suspiré. Nos quedamos ahí por un momento, ambos llorando hasta que finalmente Charlie se puso mejor. Yo continuaba siendo un desastre.

"Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco Bella." Asentí, limpiando mis ojos. "¿Edward lo sabía?" asentí.

"Él quería desperdiciar su futuro por mí y mi hija." Mi papá negó con la cabeza.

"Bella, tú y esa bebe son su futuro. Él es un buen hombre. Le tengo toda la fe del mundo." Sus palabras trajeron una nueva ronda de lágrimas.

"Lo sé. A veces siento como si no lo mereciera." Admití. Charlie negó con la cabeza.

"No te atrevas a pensar eso ni por un segundo." Me ordenó. "Eres la persona más maravillosa, y nada egoísta del mundo que he conocido Bella. Y eres mucho más fuerte que el 90% de las personas que conozco." Tomó mi mano en la suya y sonrió lentamente. "Eres perfecta para Edward y esta bebe va a ser bendecida de tenerlos como padres." Asentí, lágrimas corriendo por mi rostro.

"Gracias papá." Asintió y besó mi mano. Nos sentamos por un largo tiempo, sosteniendo nuestras manos y en silencio hasta que una mano acarició mi espalda. Limpié mis lágrimas y miré a Edward.

"Amor, deberíamos regresar a tu habitación. Debes estar exhausta." Asentí y me despedí de mi papá antes de dejar que Edward arrastrara la silla de vuelta a mi habitación. Movieron a Charlotte a mi habitación. Edward puso su cuna al lado de mi cama para que pudiera verla dormir.

"¿Edward?" lo llamé mirando por sobre la cama. Edward asintió. "¿Te recostarías conmigo?" asintió de nuevo.

"Claro amor." Me moví y él se recostó a mi lado, envolviendo mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos. Descansé mi cabeza en su pecho firme y suspiré.

"¿Qué sucedió con James?" pregunté lentamente. Edward suspiró.

"Después de que atacó a Charlie, corrió. Cuando estaba cerca de la salida del hospital, se tropezó y el cuchillo que sostenía lo atravesó. No lo logró." Miré a Edward en shock.

"¿Qué?" Edward asintió.

"se desangró tan rápida que aun cuando se hallaba en un hospital, no pudieron salvarlo. Carlisle cree que no ayudó el hecho de que estuviera corriendo y que si ritmo cardiaco estuviera alto después de enterrarse el cuchillo." Estaba sorprendida. No podía reaccionar ante el concepto de James muerto. Que no podía estar oculto, hurgando en mis sombras de nuevo. Era libre. Miré a Edward y sonreí.

"Soy libre." Susurré lentamente. "No puede volver a herirme." Edward besó mi frente.

"Nadie volverá a herirte nunca." Me prometió. "A ti o a nuestra hija. Ustedes dos son las cosas más importantes de mi existencia. Moriría por ustedes." Negué con la cabeza.

"No morirás hasta que seamos viejos, tengamos cabello canoso y mucho nietos." Le ordené. Edward rió y me besó suavemente.

"Trato hecho." Susurró contra mis labios. Sonreí y me presioné más contra él. Mi padre estaba en lo correcto. Era perfecta para Edward, tanto como él lo era para mí. Al fin había encontrado mi lugar en la tierra.

**Aaaahhhh!!!! ¿Estuvo lindo no? A pesar de todo jeje.**

**Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, cada vez que lo leía en inglés y veía los pequeños detalles de Edward, recordaba porque había decidido traducirla.**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews y bienvenidas a aquellas nuevas lectoras.**

christti

Carmen Cullen 116

EdwardKaname

liloc

Super Fanfic

Gabriela Cullen

belencullenss

belencullenss

BiankisMasen

Natasha Granger

Belen Cullen

darthmocy

Isis Janet

(Bienvenida)

hale Elizabeth

nonblondes

Melanie Stryder

**Según yo son todas, en caso de que faltara alguien, lo siento. **


	26. Epílogo

**Epílogo: 4 años después**

Habían pasado cuatro años desde ese fatal día en Utah. Había hablado con mis padres, les dije todo lo que había pasado. Fue difícil, pero con el apoyo de Edward, fui capaz de reponerme. La situación nos llevó a unirnos más como familia y no podía quejarme con los resultados. Mi padre y yo nunca habíamos sido tan unidos. Un lazo se había formado ese día, uniéndonos más y yo estaba disfrutando cada minuto.

Charlotte creció más y más y se ponía hermosa cada día más. Era mi pequeño ángel y no podía imaginar mi vida sin ella. Observé cómo iba de persona en persona, sonriendo y riendo. Emmett se estiró para tomarla pero ella se escapó, riendo. Su risa era como el sonido de campanas de plata. Era la niña más perfecta que nadie hubiera visto. Vi como mantenía sus ojos en Emmett y fue tomada por Jasper quien comenzó a hacerle cosquillas sin control. "¡Tío Jasper!" gritó entre sus risas. "¡Basta!" Jasper sonrió y la bajó. Corrió hacia mí y se puso en mi regazo. Acarició mi mejilla suavemente y sonrió. "Hola mami." Dijo besando mi nariz. Sonreí y la abracé.

"Hola Charlie. ¿Te estás divirtiendo con tus tíos?" asintió emocionadamente, sus bucles cafés volando. Miré a Alice, quien regresaba a la habitación. Suspiró, acariciando su redondo estómago. Alice no había perdido el tiempo para embarazarse. Siempre había querido un bebe, pero después de que tuve a Charlie, había prácticamente demandado uno. Ella y Jasper se casaron hace dos años, durando su primer año en la universidad. Ahora estaba embarazada de un niño y no podía esperar para tenerlo.

"Oh por Dios. Juro que Erick cree que mi vejiga es una cama de agua o algo." Suspiró. Sonreí, recordando la sensación.

"Solo espera. Se poner mejor." Me mandó una mirada asesina antes de suspirar. Podía escucharla maldecir por lo bajo. "Quiero tener un bebe. Tengo que estar embarazada para tener uno. Quiero estar embarazada. Quiero estar embarazada." Sonreí y me giré a mi hermosa hija frente a mí. Charlie se parecía mucho a Edward. Era la niñita de papá y adoraba tanto a Edward como él a ella. Me hacía tan feliz verlos llevarse tan bien.

"Estoy a punto de darme por vencida." Rosalie gruñó mientras se dejaba caer a mi lado. Charlie se fue a su regazo y ella la abrazó.

"¿Por qué tía?" Charlie preguntó suavemente. Rose sonrió.

"Porque, tu tío Emmett y yo no podemos encontrar una buena casa." Dijo tristemente. Charlie palmeó la mano de Rose.

"Puedes compartir conmigo y con mami y con papi." Charlie dijo sonriendo. Rose sonrió y me miró.

"Estoy segura de que sería divertido, pero si viviera contigo, nunca podrías venir a piyamadas especiales." Los ojos de Charlie se abrieron más.

"¡Oh!" dijo cuando lo comprendió. "Está bien." Rose asintió y me guiñó.

"Pero gracias por la oferta." Charlie asintió y me miró.

"Mami, ¿Dónde está papi?" fruncí el ceño.

"No lo sé cariño. ¿Por qué no revisas por la ventana?" Charlie asintió y se bajó del regazo de Rose, bailando hasta la ventana. Hacía como un año, nos habíamos mudado de casa de Esme y Carlisle y comprado la nuestra, una pequeña a cinco minutos de las de ellos. Era del tamaño ideal para nosotros. Tres habitaciones, tres baños y una gran cocina y un verde jardín. Era como si estuviera hecha para nosotros.

"¡Papi!" dijo, abriendo la puerta de enfrente y corriendo hacia Edward. Él sonrió y la tomó en sus brazos, dándole vueltas. Su risa se podía escuchar desde la sala. Vi a Emmett y a Jasper entrar y asentir a Edward quien entró con Charlie en sus brazos. Me puse de pie y lo saludé con una sonrisa y un beso. Tomé a Charlie en mis brazos.

"Bienvenido a casa." Dije sonriendo. Me sonrió de vuelta.

"Gracias." Sostuve a Charlie cerca de mí. "¿Cómo te fue en tu último examen?" Edward preguntó sonriendo. Asentí.

"Estuvo bien. Eso creo, lo pasé." Sonrió y me abrazó. Edward y yo habíamos decidido que solo uno de nosotros continuara estudiando mientras que el otro trabajaba, y después podríamos cambiar. Habíamos discutido por horas. Yo quería que él fuera a la escuela y él quería que yo fuera. Yo impulsaba a Edward a que continuara para convertirse en un gran doctor, y él me impulsaba para convertirme en una escritora o maestra de español como siempre había querido. Él ganó, claro, al final y yo volví a la escuela mientras que él daba clases de piano. Me dijo que su nueva carrera lo inspiraba para estudiar música y yo estaba encantada. Lo que él quería, yo lo quería.

"Hola Alice, Rose." Asintieron a Edward y chocó sus puños con Emmett y Jasper. "¿Cómo está el bebe?" Edward preguntó. Alice suspiró.

"Fantástico." Hubo un tono sarcástico en su afirmación y todo reímos.

"¿Y la compra de casas?" Rose miró a Emmett y él le guiñó.

"Aun seguimos." Rose gruñó. Edward se rió.

"No te preocupes Rose. Encontrarás el lugar perfecto. Lo prometo." Asintió y sonrió.

"¿Quién tiene hambre?" pregunté caminando hacia la cocina. La cena estaba a punto de estar lista. Todos asintieron y fuimos al comedor. Puse la comida en la mesa y me senté al lado de Edward y Charlie. Miré alrededor y sonreí. Sabía que podría afrontar al mundo entero, con solo tener a estas seis personas conmigo, a mi lado. Con mi familia, podría encarar cualquier reto. Estaba segura de ello.

**Misterio**

Miré como una pequeña familia se sentaba a cenar. La madre quitó su cabello café de la cara y le sonrió a su esposo. Él le sonrió de vuelta amorosamente. Me giré, era asqueroso. Vi a las otras dos parejas y fruncí el ceño por la repulsión. No me importaban. Mi atención se centró en la pequeña niña, tratando desesperadamente de tomar un guisante con el tenedor. Miró alrededor y no vio a nadie mirándola, lo metió a su boca con su mano. Sonreí.

Había estado observando a esta familia desde casi un año. Me había tomado un tiempo localizarlos, pero una vez que los tenía, no me había alejado de ellos. Claro, ellos no sabían de mi existencia. Me aseguré de ello. Ellos no sabían que me sentaba a observarlos, esperando ver que me dieran la oportunidad de tomar lo que por derecho me pertenecía. No sabrían qué los golpeó y estaba contando con eso.

Me senté en mi silla, poniendo los binoculares en la pequeña y polvosa mesita a mi lado. No podía esperar. Era una criatura paciente. Esperaría hasta el momento indicado, la tendría de vuelta. Pensaron que se habían deshecho de la maldición que yo poseía. Todos estaban equivocados. Ella era mía y nadie me la podía quitar. Nadie.

**O.O?**

**Bien pues este es el final, la escritora dijo que iba a escribir una continuación, pero no lo ha hecho. Solo espero que lo haga pronto.**

**Espero sus comentarios felizmente y agradezco a los que estuvieron leyendo y a los que fueron muy constantes con sus reviews. Me animaron mucho.**

**Hasta luego.**

**P.D: Estoy pensando en traducir otra historia. Es corta y muy linda. Es de la misma escritora de That Damn Sexy Crooked Smile (el one shot que traduje), Fall Down Again Bella. Solo por si les interesa.**

**Gracias por todo su apoyo.**


	27. NOTA CONTINUACIÓN

**Es solo para decirles que la autora original ha continuado la historia. Solo lleva 4 capítulos y parece ser que va a tardar algo en actualizar porque se le descompuso su computadora.**

**Pero aun así pensé en traducir los capítulos que lleva, que la verdad me dejaron intrigada. (Y me di una idea de cómo resultó todo).**

**Entonces solo espero que no se pierdan los nuevos capítulos.**

**Gracias por leer :D **

**P.D: Aun no los traduzco, les dejaré una nota cuando la suba.**


End file.
